BUSCANDO EL AMOR
by choko lucy
Summary: Ella habia pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo queria escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida,ambos en una busqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haria tropezar en un perfecto dia de calor en verano.
1. mis historia de amor, sin amor

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

* * *

Escuchaba la suave lluvia caer, los ojos le pesaban y el delicado calor de las sabanas que le rodeaban impedían que despertara, era jueves, no tenia examen ese día, y aun mas importante que eso, ese, era su cumpleaños.

Abrió los ojos suavemente para encontrase con sus sabanas blancas, a pesar de que probablemente lo mas normal hubiera sido estar dando saltos como loca desde las 12 de la noche, no podía, algo en ella no estaba bien, cumplía 18, su mayoría de edad, y ese día anunciaba que seria el peor del mes.

Salio de su cama para encontrarse con kero, su precioso perro, un goleen retriver de lo mas curioso, mas humano que su propio hermano, lo miro por un momento, lo abrazo, -si no fuera por el, no necesito a quien querer si te tengo a ti – sus pensamiento vagaban un poco, no era su mejor momento ciertamente, había pasado toda la semana rogando por que aquel día no llegara, pero había llegado, tenia tanto miedo de crecer, de las responsabilidades que ahora tendría, de las decisiones que debía empezar a tomar…todo eso la perturbaba un poco.

Entro al baño, alzo la mirada y se encontró a si misma, era bonita, de un cabello castaño y una forma envidiable, de bonitos ojos verdes, y rasgos delicados, ciertamente no era la mas delgada del mundo, pero su cuerpo tenia una curvas delicadas donde debía tenerlas, no tenia el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero era atractiva. Se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera, podía sentir como las gotas de agua tibia la iban despertando, salio, se envolvió en la toalla y fue directo a su closet, busco un lindo conjunto de ropa interior, unos jeans, una blusa blanca suelta y un bolero morado, cogio unas zapatillas lilas y se miro al espejo, no se podía quejar era linda.

Llamo a kero y bajo las escaleras sin mucha emoción, sabia que sus padres la estarían esperando con regalos, un desayuno y una gran cantidad de besos y abrazos, era lo único bueno que le veía a ese cumpleaños, que sus papas la mimarían mas de lo normal, y así fue,

Después de todas la muestra de carnio, vino la platica de que estaban orgullosos de ella, que estaban muy felices, que estaban orgullosos de que hubiera entrado a la facultad de arquitectura, y demás… su hermano se había ido a trabajar por lo que gracias a dios no tendría que escuchar como le decía que cada día se hacia mas vieja, y se veía mas monstruo, lo cierto es que tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo, a lo mejor hubiera logrado que saliera de ese extraño trance en el que se encontraba.

Eran las doce, y todavía faltaban 2 horas para que fuera con sus amigas a comer, no tenia muchas ganas de estar en casa, así que tomo las llaves de su auto y decidió ir al centro comercial a auto-regalarse algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, no tardo mucho en descubrir que a pesar de que había comprado unos zapatos divinos, 5 blusas de lo mas fashion y 2 faldas hermosas, se seguía sintiendo igual,

Llego donde había quedado con sus amigas, se miro en el retrovisor y sonrió, esa era la imagen que seguro todos esperaban ver en ella, y si eso querían eso daría.

La comida había transcurrido de lo mas tranquila, se había tomado millones de fotos con su nueva cámara, comido su comida favorita y estado con tomoyo, rika, naoko, chiharu,yamazaki, xen y kenji, sus mejores amigos, y lo peor es que seguía sintiéndose igual, habían acordado ir a patinar a la pista de hielo, y así lo hicieron en el camino un carro lleno de chicos se había parado junto al de ella en el que iban todas sus amigas, había notado sin mucha dificultad que todos mostraban cierta atracción por tomoyo, no le dio importancia.

Y ahí en la pista pudo hacer lo que mejor se le daba patinar, sus fuertes eran el ballet y el patinaje artístico, no era una profesional pero algo sabia hacer y eran cosas que la llenaban completamente de felicidad, esas 2 horas habían hecho que su cumpleaños valiera la pena.

Salieron del moll y se despidió mas feliz de todos sus amigos, camino hacia su auto y tan pronto como se encontró sola se volvió a sentir de la misma forma vacía y melancólica de antes, encendió el auto se puso en marcha a su casa, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya no iba a su casa, había llegado al parque pingüino, un parque muy diferente a otros, con un gran pingüino en el medio que era una resbaladilla y su parte favorita los columpios ubicados en la parte alta de un cerro desde donde podía verse casi todo el parque

No muy lejos pudo ver una pareja, mirándose tiernamente a los ojos, acercándose para besarse, sonrió, si había algo que la hacia feliz era el amor, siempre había sido soñadora, una romántica de lo peor, adicta a las películas románticas y enamoradiza, siempre le gustaban los chicos equivocados, lo que ya tenían novia, o los que la veían solo como una amiga, a sus cortos o largos años , según el punto de vista, nunca había tenido un novio y jamás había besado a nadie.

Una ligera lagrima rodó por su mejilla, si algo había que pusiera triste a sakura kinomoto, la tierna y sonriente sakura, era recordar que estaba perdidamente enamorada del amor, y que ese amor nunca había tenido un rostro y un nombre real, y que lo que mas deseaba era encontrarlo, ya hacia tiempo que había dejado de soñar con que llegara el príncipe y la enamorara, no, ahora solo quería a alguien normal, alguien con quien reír, alguien con quien platicar, a quien abrazar, con quien discutir, alguien que no la mirara como una amiga, alguien quien le dijera te quiero, te amo, alguien por quien llorar, alguien que la amara, y sobre todo alguien real a quien amar.

Ya estaba harta de imaginar como seria, de saborear los besos que no le habían dado, de imaginar los bellos momentos que pasarían juntos, ya no quería seguir soñando, pero a pesar de eso, no se manda sobre el destino, a pesar de que esperara, es apersona parecía no llegar, parecía que para ella no habría un amor; siguió llorando sintiendo como el alegre viento y cupido se burlaban silenciosamente de ella.

* * *

BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, SE QUE ES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO TRISTE, PERO ESTA LLENA DE TERNURA Y AMOR, DEJEN SUS REVIWS, LOS AMOU!


	2. una ultima lagrima por el amor

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

* * *

No podía contener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, le impedían ver con claridad y le hacían recordar momentos desagradables, odiaba que su hermano se aprovechara de ella, le había pedido que hiciera la cena argumentando que estaba muy cansado por el trabajo, y a ella eso que le importaba!...bueno era su hermano y lo quería si, pero odiaba cocinar sobre todo por el maldito aroma a cebolla que le impedía ver y pensar con claridad, ella no era la clase de chicas normales que son capaces de hacer millones de cosas a la vez y hacerlas perfectamente, esa era tomoyo, ella mas bien era de la clase un tanto atolondrada y en especie en extinción, como su hermano solía decirle.

Termino la cena y la sirvió, lo cierto s que la cocina no era su fuerte, había logrado hacer un intento de hotdogs estilo newyork, pero se le había quemado un poco la cebolla sin mencionar que había olvidado poner mayonesa al pan, no le importaba!. Tomo su cena y sin decir una palabra se retiro a su cuarto con la atónita mirada de Toya sobre ella. No era costumbre en su casa hacer eso, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato…

-estas bien monstruo- escucho un vago sonido por las escaleras y contesto a ello con el fuerte aporreon de la puerta

¿Qué si lo estaba? Pues claro!, por que no habría de estarlo, tenia 18 años, nunca había tenido un novio, jamás le habían besado, lo mas que un chico la había tocado había sido cuando connor akisuki le rozo la pierna al agacharse a tomar su lápiz, tristemente había sido accidental!

Lo cierto es que el hecho seguir siendo tan soltera nunca le había molestado hasta el fatídico día en que su mejor amiga había presentado a las chicas al grupito de amigos de su nueva conquista, inmediatamente todas habían hecho clic con alguno excepto ella!

Ella siempre le gusto pensar que no había tenido novio por culpa de su hermano, por lo sobre protector que era y la fama que tenia en tomoeda, era conocido como el hermano celoso mas fiero!, en cuanto sus citas se enteraban de quien era su hermano salían corriendo de ahí, literalmente.

Pero tomoyo como siempre, insistía en que la cuestión de su hermano era bastante irrelevante, aun recordaba la plática que habían tenido camino a su casa después del terrible examen de matemáticas…

Flash back

Es en serio sakura, no creo que sea tan malo que no tengas novio- siempre decía lo mismo estaba harta- velo de este modo, eres mas libre de hacer lo que quieras por que no tienes que estar pegada a alguien todo el tiempo, los hombres son mas posesivos de lo que tu crees!

Es que tú no entiendes tomy!- era la verdad estaba segura que jamás alguien la entendería lo suficiente!- no solo quiero un novio, quiero a alguien que me quiera, que me susurre lindas frases al oído, me tome de la mano…no pido a un artista o un príncipe, solo a alguien normal!

Sakura ya te lo he dicho tantas veces…. Va a llegar cuando sea el momento y vas a ver que va a ser lo mas maravillosos de tu vida, solo tienes que esperar- doblaron en la esquina y vieron un reluciente auto nuevo en un casa que al parecer por el letrero se acababa de vender- además crees tan fervientemente en el amor que en todo chico ves un defecto y lo sabes!

No es eso, es que… tengo este sueño raro de que cuando sea el indicado solo lo voy a saber, no tendrá que decir nada, solamente lo voy a ver y sabré que es el!- tomoyo pudo notar como salían de sus ojos unas dulces lagrimas

Sigo pensando que deberías de pensar menos en ello, eres muy soñadora- se detuvieron frente a una gran reja que ocultaba la esplendorosa mansión daidoji- y lo único que logras pensando en ello cada día es lastimar mas tu corazón, no deberías ser tan masoquista

Pero…- no la entendían…

Si ya se que crees que no te entiendo, pero si lo hago!- dijo sacando se su bolso la llaves de la reja- te entiendo mejor de lo que crees- se volteo y la miro muy fijamente a los ojos- toda tu vida has soñado con esta persona… y te duele ver que todos parecen encontrar a esa persona especial, incluso si no la deseaban en su momento, pero tu…que has siso tan paciente por años no logras encontrarla

Ok, si la entendía…. Que podía decir, por algo era su mejor amiga.

Lo único que logras con esa actitud es lastimarte mas, estoy cien por ciento segura de que cuando dejes de soñar, y te concentre en tu vida aki y ahora vas a ver las cosas de una manera distinta- entraron en la casa y subieron las grandes escalinatas de mármol- no solo se trata de que dejar de soñar, se trata de vivir, el amor no solo existe entre dos personas, también existe entre los amigos, entre la familia y sobre todo debe de existir un fuerte e incondicional amor a ti misma!, tu eres la persona mas importante para ti sakura y debería de ser lo primero que te importara.

-A veces me pregunto por que no soy un poco como tu tommy… es decir, eres perfecta

No, no lo soy, solo me kiero y estoy conforme con lo que soy, cuando empieces a quererte y apreciarte a ti misma lo suficiente, vas a ver que las personas te miraran diferente, por que el que se siente bien por dentro, lo refleja hacia los demás, ya veras hazme caso!

-Lo haré tommy…..

Fin del flash back

Y ahí estaba ahora acostada en su habitación viendo el cielo a través del tragaluz, hacia ya una semana de esa platica, y no había hecho mucho por cambiar seguía fantaseando y lo peor de todo escribiendo en su libro todas aquellas tontas fantasías que tenia, estaba harta consigo misma, con su actitud de quedarse esperando algo sentada, era hora de comenzar a construir su futuro, de abrirse nuevas puertas y de olvidar ese tonto amor enfermizo que tenia hacia el amor.

Se levanto abruptamente de la cama, tomo unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes, se cambio y rebusco un poco en el closet, en el fondo había una caja de mediano Tamayo que contenía sus libros de pensamientos viejos, fotos de chicos que le habían gustado cartas que había escrito y nunca se las había hecho llegar y unas cuantas tonterías mas. No estaba segura de lo que hacia pero si estaba segura de que no podía seguir de esa manera, ya había vivido 18 años así y ya no podía hacerlo ni un día más.

Tomo la caja entre sus brazos, metió su libro actual, tomo sus llaves del buró y salio del cuarto, lo miro un instante, la próxima vez que entrara ahí, seria una persona nueva, libre de la maldición que cupido cruelmente había echado sobre ella.

Subió a su auto y manejo sin rumbo alguno, a veces lo hacia y parecía que su auto entendiera lo que sentía por que siempre llegaba al mejor lugar, ese que no se le habría

Ocurrido si se hubiera puesto a meditar donde ir, subió por una colina que se iba torciendo un poco, y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al mirador norte, uno de sus lugares preferidos donde podía ver la ciudad de un lado y del otro lado, un poco lejos la costa.

Se sentó en el pasto y empezó a dar una hojeada a sus libros, aquellos donde había escrito todos sus sueños e ilusiones de amor, sonrió un poco al recordar las horas que haba pasado soñando, eran tan lindos momentos, pero a la vez tristes por que siempre la hacían llorar al ver que no se cumplían….

Le había tomado mucho tiempo tomar la decisión, pero estaba segura y no había marcha atrás, tomo el libro nuevo que había hecho con la recopilación de sus sueños mas lindos y acento las caja de lo otros en el suelo, fue a su auto, tomo el encendedor y prendió fuego a la caja, mientras veía como se quemaban, metió el libro nuevo en una bolsa, la cerro con cinta adhesiva y empezó a cavar un agujero en la tierra debajo de una de las farolas del mirador, cuando fue lo suficientemente profundo tomo el libro, lo metió y volvió a cubrirlo de tierra.

La caja había dejado de consumirse y solo salían algunas chispitas del fuego muerto, tomo su botella de agua y tiro el agua para apagar lo que quedaba de las cenizas, no quería ocasionar un incendio forestal a fin de cuentas, dio un vistazo a la ciudad, luego al lugar donde había enterrado su libro, y por ultimo a la costa donde se dejaba ver el primer rayo de luz de aquel nuevo día, y de aquella nueva vida que se aproximaba, siempre y cuando ella pusiera de su parte, se aproximo hacia su auto y antes de entrar volteo a ver el panorama una ultima vez y suavemente rodó por su mejilla, la que había decidido seria, su ultima lagrima por el amor.

* * *

Bueno pues ai les traigo el segundo capitulo, me costo un poco encontrar la inspiracion! pero al fin llego, sepues de oy prometo subir sap mas seguido, de hecho estoy un poco picada y tal vez suba mas de uno esta semana.

olvide mencionar que es mi primer fic! agredeceria mucho sus comentarios, **gracias por leer!**

**los kiero mucho! choko lucy!**


	3. un encuentro casual

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

* * *

El rocío cubría la verde pradera, no escuchaba mas que el sonido de su respiración y sus pasos, su corazón latía fuertemente victima del esfuerzo, dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino a casa.

Estaba decidida a formar en ella nuevos y buenos hábitos, había pasado una semana… y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien!, los primeros días había sido los mas difíciles, pero ahora se sentía sana y con vitalidad, había sustituido las horas acostada en su habitación soñando y ahora las utilizaba para salir a hacer ejercicio, salir de compras o con sus amigas.

Llego a la puerta entro y mary la saludo como todas las mañanas, la anciana mujer que había cuidado de ella desde que su madre muriera a causa de esa terrible enfermedad.

-buenos días señorita- llevaba el desayuno a la mesa…- debuelo salio a correr?

- si! – se quito los zapatos y los dejo en el vestíbulo- me hace sentir muy bien, me relaja mucho!

-se le nota mi niña!, lleva días sonriendo mas de lo que nunca la había visto sonreír!

-jeje lo se!

Todas las personas con las que se había topado los últimos tres días, sin excepción alguna, habían hecho el mismo comentario, que se le veía muy feliz y mas sonriente que nunca. Subió a su recamara y se quito la ropa, entro a la ducha y se relajo; estaba segura que había sido las mejor decisión de su vida!

Salio, y entro a su closet vestidor para escoger un lindo conjunto, saco ropa interior rosa con unos bonitos encajes lilas- aun recordaba el día en que tomoyo se lo había regalado, argumentando que usar ropa interior bonita te hace sentir mas bonita, por que solo tu sabes que la tienes puesta, además nunca sabes cuando podrías tener un poco de acción! Eso había dicho y sakura no había hecho mas que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada- tomo una falda blanca y una blusa color turquesa , unas sandalias plateadas y se dispuesta para bajar a desayunar.

…..

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su alarma había empezado a sonar hace horas, pero se negaba a despertar, esa semana había sido un verdadero suplicio, nunca pensó que mudarse a vivir solo seria tan cansado, y eso que tenía a wei! Se sentó en la cama y se estiro un poco, se dirigió al baño y tropezó con una caja que aun seguía en la entrada de este.

-demonios, malditas cajas!- se sobo la cabeza y el codo y entro al baño

-joven shaoran!, veo que ya despertó!,- pero no había nadie ahí..- joven shaoran?

-aquí estoy wei, me buscabas- salio del bañó aun robándose la cabeza

-Si su primo acaba de llamar para avisar que vendrá hoy a visitarlo- le paso un toalla limpia al ver que se disponía a entrar a ducharse- y también llamo su madre para avisar que ha depositado en su cuenta una considerable suma

-mi madre y su dinero, como siempre- refunfuruno, amaba a su madre, pero no le gustaba que pensara que para ganarse su amor había que darle dinero diario – a que hora dijo eriol que venia?-

-Ya debe estar por llegar joven, dijo que venia a desayunar

-gracias wei!

-si no me necesita me retiro, que le gustaría para desayunar?

-lo que se estará bien, haz lo que mas le guste a eriol- y con esto entro a bañarse

Tenia que admitir que vivir solo no parecía tan divertido como el pensó, había entrado a la facultad de leyes de aquella pequeña ciudad, una universidad muy prestigiosa en Japón donde asistían- como a su madre le gustaba llamarla- la elite de todo el oriente, no había puesto ninguna objeción a sabiendas de que tendría la gran oportunidad de su vida de irse por fin lejos de las asfixiantes garras de su madre.

No conocía a nadie en la ciudad, solo a su primo eriol, con quien llegaba a tener algunos roces por su carácter extremadamente jovial y abierto; había mejorado mucho desde la secundaria, ya no era tan tímido y cerrado con las personas, de hecho se había vuelto bastante sociable, hasta el punto de convertirse en la cabeza del grupo de los populares en la preparatoria, quien lo habría dicho!, el!, el tímido lobito, tan reservado!, y ahora todo un mata corazones, pero conservaba cierto actitud reservada que le daba un toque misterioso.

La adolescencia le había sentado muy bien, el equipo de fútbol del hongkong institute jamás había tenido una estrella tan grande, y las pocas , pero bien trabajadas horas que había pasado en el gimnasio había valido la pena, era un joven alto de cuerpo atlético y marcado, con un rostro angular, pobladas cejas, provocativa mirada ambarina y deslumbrante sonrisa, no había chica que no se derritiera al verla, pero eso no parecía ser notado por el mismo, el solo se sentía un chico normal.

Salio de la ducha se vistió distraídamente, se paso una mano por el, ya de pos si, revuelto cabello y salio de la habitación, escucho una alegre risa y supo de inmediato que su querido primo ya había llegado.

Eriol!- saludo terminado de bajar las escaleras- como estas?

-como siempre, aquí hablando un poco con wei, vaya! Deberás que has cambiado!

ya ves – se acerco para saludar a su primo- no soy el único que ha cambiado mírate!, nunca te había visto tan condenadamente feliz como ahora

-el amor!, no sabes conocí a una chica preciosa!, es simplemente perfecta, se llama tomoyo y esta por entrara a la universidad como tu , es lindisima

-que bueno me alegro por ti, pasamos a desayunar?- entraron en un pequeño comedor amueblado y tapizado de verde- que mas me dices?

-pues casi nada, estoy muy contento, tengo que decir que me costo mucho trabajo conquistarla, tenia miles de chicos corriendo tras de ella- se sentó y lo miro a los ojos- y tu? Hay alguna linda chica en la vida de mi querido lobito?

-Pues… estoy tomándome un tiempo de una relación un poco… turbulenta- dijo evitando un poco el tema

-por que lo dices?- entro wei con el desayuno, lo sirvió y se fue

pues, x, no es nada importante…ya sabes tonterías

-que clase de tonterías? Conociéndote….

pues…mmm… más bien fue por este asunto del que te platique el año pasado…

-que? Es sexo?, no me digas que sigues siendo virgen!

-cállate! No grites!- se fijo en la cocina y por suerte vio a wei con los audífonos del mp3 que la había regalado para navidad- no quiero que wei se entere!

por que? Pensé que te era de confianza

-el si, pero mi mama tienes unos métodos un poco ortodoxos para sacarle información a las personas, ya sabes lo que piensa ella sobre este asunto de la hombría, la experiencia y demás…

-A muy pocos chicos de nuestra edad los animan a tener sexo antes de casarse!, y a ti que casi te lo exigen te rehúsas!, que buena broma!

ya basta, me desquicia le tema, lo sabes!

-si lo se, entonces cortaron por eso no?- lomito picadamente- por que tu madre quería que te acostaras con ella no?

-ehhh… mas bien fue por que… yo no quería acostarme con ella, y ella si…

queee!, pero por dios shaoran, no lo puedo creer!, tu novia te abre las piernas y tu se las cierras y te pones un cinturón de castidad?

-ya basta!, no entiendes, no quiero hacerlo y no siento que sea ni el momento ni la persona adecuada, no todo en la vida es sexo como tu piensas

-jajaja, estoy jugando shaoran, lo se, no creas que me acuesto con cuanta chica se me pone enfrente, solo e tenido relaciones con 2 chicas en el pasado y llevo saliendo casi 6 meses con tomoyo y aun no hemos intimado, y dudo que lo hagamos, pero eso no e preocupa… la amo de verdad.

ves a alo que me refiero, yo no siento amor por akane, además de que yo no quiero hacerlo aun, nose, pienso que no solo para las mujeres debe ser especial, también es importante para nosotros los hombres

…..

si ya se… piensas que soy un marica!

Si lo pienso…jajaja no de hecho no… yo pensaba igual que tu y estaba realmente enamorado de aki cunado lo hicimos, solo que al parecer ella no era la persona indicada para mi, eso es todo

Ja, cambiando de tema… que hacen aquí para divertirse en verano?

Ahhhh no hay nada mejor que la playa!, de hecho a eso venia, esta semana empieza la temporada, todos los antros y bares se mudan a la playa, no hay nada mejor1, venia a invitarte a pasar el mes por ahí en mi casa, wei puede venir, de hecho ha dicho que le va aunque tu no vayas

Con que de eso se reían cuando entre!

Ahhh! Nos descubriste!, jajaja entonces que dices?

Si suena bien, me agrada la idea!

Entonces no se hable mas! Mañana mismo nos vamos!, vas a conocer a mis amigos y sobre todo a mi bellísima novia

No puedo esperar…

Ah ya veras, además sus amigas también son muy bonitas, y no todas tienen novio así que, puede ser que este verano encuentres el amor de tu vida!

Ya veremos…

….

Había pasado la mañana muy tranquilamente, mary le había enseñado a hacer un postre que, por primera vez en su vida, si sabia bien y tenia una textura medianamente agradable. Tomoyo la había llamado para que se encontraran en el café de moda, así que había salido de su casa antes de la 4, llego al moll estaciono cerca de la entrada y bajo.

Todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, lucia simplemente preciosa con su blusa que resaltaba sus ojos, no cabía duda, el que como bien, se siente bien y se ve bien!, era su nuevo lema, incluso eso había cambiado, su alimentación, ahora comía mas sano, y como además hacia ejercicio ya iban varios que e decían que parecía que estaba perdiendo peso, no es que fuera gorda, pero si sabia que tenia unos 3 o 4 quilitos de mas.

Cuando llego al café tomoyo ya la estaba esperando en la mesa

-tommy!, - se acerco y la abrazo- perdón el retraso, había un poco de trafico

-sakura!, pero que linda te ves, te queda muy bien ese color!- no podía estar mas feliz, de hacia una semana que sakura era otra, hasta parecía que brillaba, por fin parecía que vivía en este mundo y no entro- cada día te ves mas hermosa!

-todo es gracias a ti, por tus consejos, no sabes lo bien que me siento!- ordeno un te de moras y saco de su bolso una cajita- toma es para ti, por lo que me has ayudado

-ay sakura! No tenias por que!- lo tomo y lo abrió, dentro había un collar largo con un corazón morado y con alas doradas- que bonito!, y que conveniente!, me pegua para la ocasión!- se lo puso y lo modelo- no logre encontrar un buen accesorio para esta blusa!

Se te ve muy lindo!- llego su orden y comenzó a beber- que era eso tan urgente que tenia que decirme?

pues nada mas ni nada menos que mañana nos vamos a la playa!

-es verdad! Ya empezó la temporada!,

exacto, además va ser genial este año! Vamos a estar todos, la casa de eriol esta a solo 2 cuadras de la mía, y acaban de abrir la pista de patinaje en hielo!, hasta eso ya vas a tener en la playa!

Si lo se! Es genial, me he descuidado un poco, desde que acabaron mis clases de ballet ni he vuelto a la pista

No deberías dejar de entrenar, eres muy buena!

Gracias tommy!

Además te veo mas delgada, seguro que cuando te vea miss Amanda va a quedar encantada

No lo dudo! Las dos siempre se andan quejando de mi peso- Amanda y Valeria era las instructoras de sakura de ballet y patinaje correspondientemente, y siempre que tenia oportunidad martirizaban a la pobre sakura diciéndole que para bailar y patinar no bastaba solo ser delgada, uno tenia que ser flaquísima!

Así pasaron una par de hors hasta que tomoyo se tuvo que ir, su madre la había pedido que la ayudara con unas sesiones de fotos para su nueva colección de invierno.

Sakura había aprovechado para vagar un poco por las tienda a ver si encontraba un lindo traje de baño, compro unos zapatos, un bolso y 2 bikinis, ya iba saliendo de el moll hacia el estacionamiento cuando choco abruptamente con alguien, estaba segura que caería, pero sintió unas calida manos en la espalda y abrió los ojos.

Estas bien?- un singular par de ojos ambarinos la miraban con curiosidad

Ahh si estoy bien gracias- dijo mientras se recuperaba y recobraba el equilibrio-disculpa iba un poco distraída, te lastime?

no, para nada discúlpame tu a mi, venia corriendo y no te vi- no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos tan expresivos y alegres como esos

jejeje pues entonces fu culpa de los dos!- sonrió, era muy guapo, sin duda, y tenia una sonrisa preciosa.

Si, eso creo

Y se hizo el silencio…

-bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por no dejarme caer!- y sin mas siguió su camino

Volteo a verla, que linda era! Y que segura de si misma era, tal vez eriol tuviera razón y a fin de cuentas si encontrara a su chica especial en esa pequeña ciudad.

….

Había llegado tarde a su clase de pilates, ese chico era muy atractivo, pero no parecía ser de ahí, le había llamado mucho su atención, su sonrisa le había transmitido algo un poco raro que no sabia identificar, ojala y lo volviera a ver alguna vez, parecía muy buena persona

Estro a su casa e inmediatamente kero corrió a sus brazos, subió junto con el a su habitación, se ducho y cambio a una ligera pijama, el calor cada vez era mas notorio, mañana iría por fin a la playa, ya lo estaba deseando!, no había mejor época en tomoeda que el verano, todos lo centro de atracción de moda se mudaban a la laya, por alguna razón un raro cosquilleo en la boca del estomago le decía que ese iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida, lentamente se fue quedando dormida, con kero acostado a lado de ella y un destello ambarino en el pensamiento.

* * *

Como lo ven! tarde un dia en subir otro cap!, porfa que **dejn reviews**, ayudan a subir la inspiracion y dan animo,que me dejen saber lo que opinan del rumbo de la historia!

gracias por leer! besos a todos los chicos y chicas bonitas!

recuerden! el que se siente bien, se ve bien! (amo esa frase!)

con amor! **choko-lucy!**


	4. buenos amigos?

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

* * *

Cerro su bolso, tomo sus lentes de sol, una botella de agua y se miro al espejo, perfecta! lista para disfrutar al máximo del verano, llevaba puesto uno de sus bikinis nuevos, rosa mexicano con un alegre estampado y encima un ligero vestido blanco, bajo junto a kero y vio como metían la ultima maleta a su auto, le abrió la puerta trasera a kero,, le puso el cinturón de seguridad especial para perros y lo miro con cariño, un humano de verdad, eso era kero, que perro ni que nada. Se subió Ranco en auto y se fue, no había de quien despedirse, su padre estaba de expedición, era un renombrado arqueólogo y su hermano se habia ido de intercambio hace apenas unos días, así que ella no tenia mejor opción que ir a pasar el verano con tommy.

Nos vamos a divertir mucho kero!, vamos a Salír a correr todas las mañanas- lo miro desde el espejo retrovisor y sonrío- no hay que perder los buenos hábitos!

Llego frente al gran portón y espero a que tommy le abriera, habían decidido ir juntas en el auto de sakura, total, iban hacia el mismo lugar. Se abrió el portón y entro aun en el auto, y espero no tardo más de 5 minutos en salir tomoyo con un espectacular vestido azul que remarcaba su mirada.

Sakuuu! Lista?- subió al auto y acanto su bolso en la parte trasera

-claro que estoy lista! Mas que nunca, me emociona ya quiero meterme al mar!

-si estoy segura este va a ser el mejor verano!- conecto su ipod y así emprendieron el camino a la soleada playa.

…

Estaba tan cansado, sentía como su cuerpo se iba adormilando mas con el contacto de las suaves gotas de agua, como siempre le había costado un poco levantarse, pero hoy tenia excusa, no había podido dormir bien, cada vez que cerraba los ojos una mirada esmeralda y una alegre sonrisa lo torturaban, quien seria?

Salio de la ducha, y se envolvió la cadera en una toalla, apenas había salido escucho el sonar de su celular, lo tomo y contesto:

Si?-

-shaoo!, que bueno que ya estas despierto, paso por ti en media hora, prepara tus cosas

ya las tengo listas, te espero- estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación y recordo algo – oeye espera!

Que paso?

Tu conoces a mucha gente cierto?

Pues si mas o menos, por que/?

Ayer vi a una chica muy bonita y me quede un poco intrigado…

Ahhh matador! Con que sii! No pierdes tu tiempo!\

No tonto, no es por nada de lo que tu pienses, es que me llamo mucho la atención, no era una chica como cualquiera tenia algo especial, y me dio curiosidad algo en su mirada

Mira no te preocupes si es alguien a quien yo conozca seguro la encontramos en la playa así que prepárate.

Ok, nos vemos

Corto y se quedo viendo por el balcón, una chica un poco exuberante lo estaba mirando desde la ventana vecina, miro hacia abajo y lo noto, no traía nada mas que una toalla en la cadera y una sugerente capa de agua en el pecho, se sonrojo recordando los incidentes del mes pasado.

Había sido un suplicio desde que akane se enterara de lo que su madre pensaba, y es que de por si ella siempre le había hecho saber que para ella el sexo era esencial en una relacion, pero no se dio cuenta cuando akane empezó a comportarse como una loca maniática, cualquier oportunidad de estar solos era la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya no lo soportaba, no es que no le gustara, su querido amigo le decía que si, pero algo en su

Cabeza decía que no, no terminaba de sentirse del todo cómodo, además le intimidaba la actitud de su novia.

-Ahhh!- sacudió su cabeza – malditos pensamientos!

….

Ya estaba a medio camino cuando tommoyo bajo la música y l a miro fijamente, esa mirada… ahh! La conocía también… ella solo ponía esa mirada cuando la quería sermonear, o peor aun, quería presentarle a algún chico,

-adivina que saku!

haber, k kosa?

-eriol tiene un primo, que según el es muy guapo- ja! Conocía también a su amiga!- y adivina ke? Esta soltero acaba de cortar con su novia!

ah que interesante, pero no me interesa si es lo que piensas, no quiero saber nada de chicos tommy

-saku!, te aconseje que dejaras de fantasear con el amor ideal, no que dejaras que los hombres se vallan

mira tommy no lo conozco, además… si empiezo a pensar en un chico guapo puedo volver a caer en lo de siempre, me da igual ese chico y cualquier otro, ok?

-eso si saku- ese chico podría ser un impedimento para que sakura siguiera mejorando- mejor olvídalo!

-no te preocupes eso are!

oye sakura estas bajando de peso verdad?

-estoy haciendo mucho ejercicio, a lo mejor es por eso, pero si me siento mas ligera, y lo noto en mi ropa, ayer fui de compras- y recordó a ese chico de mirada chocolate, wow nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos y bonitos, no era una mirada normal, algo escondía lo pudo notar en esos pocos segundos que compartieron el mismo aire,…. Que? Que demonios estaba pensando!, así se Abia pasado toda la noche, le preocupaba!, no podía volver a caer en lo mismo, se sentía bien aurita como estaba y le daba miedo volver a ser la misma patética Nina que vivía fantaseando con chicos que no la correspondían, no! No volvería a eso!, no se lo iba a permitir!

-sakura!

-ah? Que cosa?

te estoy hablando!, que te pasa? en que pensabas?

ah? Lo siento, es que… nada- mala señal, Orta vez se volvía a perder- que me decías?

que ya te pasaste! Era la otra entrada!

Ahhhhh! Por que no me dijiste!

Te lo dije tonta!, pero te perdiste en quien sabe donde!

Jejejeje lo siento- dio vuelta en la carretera y retomo camino.

Llegaron a una enorme casa blanca con una gran palapa frente al mar, era simplemente una lujosa joya, el mar se veía tan azul como siempre y soplaba una suave brisa.

esta mas grande o es mi idea?

jajajaja, no es tu idea, mama mando construir mas cuartos, y la remodelo de pies a cabeza

a tu mama le encanta remodelar cada año!- bao del auto y se quito los lentes de sol para ver mejor la mansión, con enormes ventanas de cristal y marcos de madera, de dos pisos, con piscina, tobogán, brincolin y bar, era perfecta para pasar la vacaciones en un lugar tan caluroso como Japón .

si y además esta vez decoro un cuarto especialmente para ti!

Ah si?

Sii totalmente a tus gustos, ya sabes que te conoce bien, sube a verla dijo que tiene tu nombre en la puerta

Ok ay voy!- subió las amplias escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, de veras que había remodelado, todo desde los muebles hasta los colores d las paredes era distinto a la ultima vez, había una puerta roja con una flor de cerezo en la puerta y supuso que era esa, entro y se quedo sin habla.

Era hermosa, las paredes de blanco con una gran cenefa de flores de cerezo y detalles rojos, una pequeña sala de televisión con muebles rojos, una gran cama con colchas rosadas y en el techo había pequeñas estrella que seguro debían brillar en la noche, era sencillo, pero simplemente hermoso, entro al cuarto de baño y en medio de el había un enorme jacuzzi, en la esquina derecha una ducha, y en el otro extremo el inodoro, del lado derecho un gran espejo con el lava manos de los mismo tonos que el resto del cuarto, de veras que a su tía sonomi le gustaban los lujos.

te gusto saku?

-siiiii! Como no me va a haber gustado si es hermoso!- salio del baño para encontrase son su amiga en la cama, ya alguien había subido sus maletas a la recamara y kero miraba por el norme ventanal que daba hacia el balcón con vista a ala playa.

-pues que bueno!, mama estaba muy emocionada por que te gustara!

-si me encanto!, que te parece si vamos a la playa seria maravillosa dar una caminata no crees?

-si deja me cambio y le llamo a eriol para saber a que hora llega

oye? Rika, naoko y chiharu vienen?

-si, rika se va a quedar aquí con nosotras, y naoko llega a la casa de chiharu

ah perfecto! Esta cerca la casa de chiharu, cuando venian?

-oy igual de hecho ya deberían de haber llegado, rika llega hasta mañana, tenia unas cosas que arreglar en su casa.

-dale cámbiate para que vayamos a ver si ya llegaron!

-Ok! De hecho eriol llega a dos casas del departamento de chiharu.

ahhh perfecto entonces lo vamos a ver de una vez igual no?

-ay siiii! Ya lo quiero ver sin camisa!- e inmediatamente le salieron chispas por los ojos

- eres un sucia tomoyo!, ya ve a cambiarte!

A penas salio tommy del cuarto abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón y miro hacia el mar, ese tipo de escenarios se le hacían tan románticos que lamentaba no tener un novio.

-ay kero, no entiendo por que no me puedo sacar esos ojos de la cabeza, me es imposible!- miro a kero quien volteo la cabeza hacia un lado – yo se que tu me entiendes!

…..

Bajo y se encontró sola, la casa le había quedado muy linda a su mama, lo admitía, solía tener algunos roces con ella, principalmente por su forma de pensar, lo único en lo que coincidían era en su gran amor hacia Sakura, para su mala fortuna ella había esperado que a su madre le desagradara eriol y así poder darle un buen disgusto, pero la cosa le había fallado al comprobar que a su madre no le importara que eriol fuera un poco rebelde, y en cambio le agradaba demasiado que fuera guapo y sobre todo rico, odiaba como le solía recordar que se había ganado el premio mayor!, guapo, rico y que la quería, ash! Incluso había llegado a pensar en buscarse a otro de nivel social diferente, pero no podía, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de eriol, y eso era mas fuerte que las ganas de molestar a su madre.

Bip, bip, bip, bip- y hablando del rey de romaaaaaaa…

-bueno?- tomo el celular y se lo llevo al oído- eriolll!, donde estas? Ya llegaron?

-Si señorita, nos estamos acomodando y en 5 minuto salimos para verlas- contesto eriol del otro lado del teléfono

-ok! vienen en la moto de arena?-

-sip

-oie le comentaste a tu primo?- pregunto con curiosidad

-jajajajaj si claro, pero temo decepcionarte, pues parece que ya ha posado sus ojos en alguna desconocida!

-en serio? Que mal!, no se algo me decía que a lo mejor sakra y el podían tener algo- miro hacia las escaleras para comprobar que Sakura no escuchara- es que cuando me mostraste su foto, no se…. Creí que harían linda pareja…

si, lo se, yo pensé lo mismo, de hecho son bastante parecidos, los dos son unos atolondrados….

-jajajajaja no me los quiero imaginar juntos!

-No ni yo! Aver que desastre natural causan!-se rieron – bueno ya estamos listos, vamos para ahí!

-ahhhh que? Nooo!- comenzo a subir las escaleras corriendo- aun no estoy lista!

-Jajajajaja, tomoyo! Si tu siempre te ves linda!

-si lo se- entro a su cuarto y se dirigió a su maletero- pero aun no me pongo mi bikini nuevo….estoy segura de que te va a encantar!

-pensándolo bien tienes unos diez minutos mas!- perfecto, era tan fácil convencer a eriol!- nos vemos preciosa!

-nos vemos amor!

Y se dispuso a cambiarse, eriol era el chico perfecto para ella, lo adoraba, hacia que en su vida de princesa sofisticada y delicada hubiera un poco de emoción y locura, eran la mezcla perfecta, la locura adolecente de el, y la madurez adulta de ella, ambos se daban un poco de cada cosa y encontraban juntos el balance perfecto.

….

-vamos shaoran! Pareces niña arreglándote tanto!- y era cierto, había llegado y llevaba demasiado tiempo en su cuarto cambiándose

-ya voy! Desesperado!- grito desde su cuarto, había recibido una penosa llamada de su keridisima ex novia para acosarlo con sus tediosas preguntas cargadas de celos y veneno, ya no la aguantaba mas!- ya estoy vamos!

-Vamos a ir en las motos de arena- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo alo que parecía un pequeño garaje frente al mar- las chicas quieren dar un paseo- dentro habian 2 motos de arena, y dos waves junto con varios equipos de buseo, unos esquis acuaticos, 2 canoas y lo que le parecio una banana un poco escondida al final- hoy conocerás a todos los demas, te van a caer bien, son mas soportables que yo!

ah! Entonces estoy seguro de uqe me llevare muy bien con ellos!

-yo también te quiero!, y por cierto sobre la chica que me dijiste….- empezó a enfilar una de las motos hacia la arena mientras de indicaba que hiciera lo mismo con la otra- sigues interesado?

-mmm no mas de lo necesario, por que?

por que mañana mi novia va a hacer su fogata anual… es uno de los eventos mas importantes de la temporada, es decir por aquí, ya te dije todo mundo vive dentro de su burbujita, y pues todo mundo quiere asistir, aunque no todos reciben una invitación, es algo un poco exclusivo, pero a lo mejor la encontramos

-pues…. Ya te dije no me interesa demasiado, solo me causo un poco de curiosidad, no se, lago en su mirada….

pues para que el atolondrado de mi primo sienta curiosidad por algo, yo diaria que tiene bastante interés…

-cállate eriol! No estoy como para pensar en chicas!- imito a eriol y llevo arrastrada la segunda moto hacia la arena, se monto en ella y la encendió

-se puede saber por que?, sucedió algo interesante en el largo tiempo que te tomo ponerte guapo para mi?

-mmmm tu y tus…. Recibí una llamada de la loca e histérica de akane- en su cara se podia notar el disgusto de solo pensar en ella- al principio todo estaba x, pero cuando le mencione que staba en la Plya se puso como loca y empezó a gritarme que seguramente la razón de el tiempo que le pedi no era otra cosa que la oportunidad perfecta para zorrera con quien a mi me viniera en gana, podrías creerlo!

pues yo que tu le hacia caso y le tomaba la palabras….se habían puesto en marcha hacia la izquierda de casa de eriol avanzando por la arena

mmmm cállate! Ahhhhhh noooooooooooo! Y eso no es todo!- comenzó a acelerara sin siquiera darse cuenta- podrías creer que se atrevió a echarme en cara que seguramente no lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de caer y revolcarme con la primera zorra que me encontraba y no lo hacia con ella!- seguía acelerando peligrosamente mientras levantaba enormes cantidades de arena su paso- ya estoy harto de que todo mundo me presione con eso!

Paraaaaaa!- y asi lo hizo freno tan de golpe que casi salio volando del asiento si no fuera por que tenia suficiente fuerza en los brazos como para sujetarse

Que pasa?- lo miro enojado, si había algo que lograba calmarlo, eso era la velocidad, si, un poco peligroso, pero no lo podía evitar, sentía como todas sus preocupaciones se iban alejando con el viento por el camino

-ya llegamos!- e inmediatamente apunto hacia la enorme mansión color arena- mira…. No dejes que eso te afecte si?, si te sientes asi al respecto sobre akane no creo que lo que en verdad sientes por ella sea amor, a lo mejor antes lo sentiste, pero ahora es obvio que no es lo mismo

lo se, eso ya lo se- estaba frustrado, se lo habia dicho a akane, pero ella era demasiado insistente y caprichosa

-ademas, si lo unico que parece querer de ti desesperadamente es un poco de sexo… entonces si estoy plenamente seguro que ella no es para ti, tu eres un hombre mas sensible y clasico- lo miro serio, como pocas veces lo hacia

Aaaah! No se!, creo que estoy loco- estaba abrumado, ya ni ganas tenia de conocer a nadie

Mira, luego hablamos, si?- le dio una palmadita al hombro y le sonrio de nuevo con sorna- voy a buscar a todos, tu espera aquí si quieres! Asi puedes despejar tu mente antes, no creo que quieras parecer un viejo amargado!

Le agradecia un minutos era lo que necesitaba, vio como eriol se acercaba a la casa y lo siguió aun en la moto, se estaciono justo a lado del porsh de la casa donde nadie lo veia, a menos de que se asomaran y vieran hacia abajo, eriol se bajo, le dedico una ultima mirada y subio las escaleras que conectaban la playa con la entrada del porshe.

…

Hacia como diez minutos que habian llegado en su moto chiharu y naoko, las dos vestian ropa fresca sobre sus bikinis rosa y naranja respectivamente, Sakura estaba ansiosa, amaba la playa mas que a nada, pero antagónicamente odiaba el sol, la arena, y el viento pesado que hasta parecia tener sal, pero le encantaba como se sentia, libre, sin ataduras y totalmente relajada.

-ya tomoyo sal de ahí!- estaban en el cuarto de tommy y esperaban que saliera del vestidor y modelara su nuevo traje de baño- queremos verte!

Y las complacio, su bikini era bastante pequeño y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, al igual que el de las demas, pero era de un color azul marino tan vivo con pequeñas piedras por todas parte, que no dejaba duda en que estaba hecho para tomoyo.

Dios mio tommy!- todas estaban demasiado sorprendidas- te ves genial!, - chiharu siempre habia sido las mas efusiva

-si es verdad!, vas a matar a eriol!jajajaja- y naoko era la de las burlas con doble sentido, siempre- aver si no le da un paro cuando te vea

-estar segura que nada se pueda salir de ahí tommy?- y es que a pesar de que su traje de baño no era mas grande que del de tommy, ella tenia bastante menos atributos- o no sera eso lo que quieras?- la miro con suspicacia tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos

-pues…. Claro que no!, solo quiero verme bien para el- se habia puesto roja- y no se, que despierte en el una promesa interesante para estas vacaciones…

-con interesante te refieres a un poco de intimidad?- Sakura se quedo sin aire, de verdad naoko podia ser demasiado directa a veces…

Pero para suerte de tomoyo llego el principe azul a su rescate…

-Tommy?- ya habia llegado eriol- estas ahí?

-aaaaaaaaaaa! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- rapidamente corrio de nuevo al vestidor- bajamos en un segundoooooooo!

-ponte un vestido blanco, lucira bien- sugirió Sakura- no creo que sea tan tu ansia como para andar sin nada mas puesto!

-callate Sakura!- le hizo caso y se puso un sencillo vestido blanco de finas tiras- vamos chicas! Deben ser eriol y su primo!

-Y ken?- pregunto naoko, un leve sonrojo recorrio sus mejillas al verse descubierta

-tranquila! Estarán aquí para la hora del almuerzo! –rio chiharu por lo bajo, se va a quedar con yamazaki, me dijo que venian como para la hora del almuerzo, para pasar el dia en la playa

-Ahh, falta mucho?-

-en verdad te gusta naoko?- la mirada de Sakura era dulce mientras miraba a su amiga, su ultimo novio habia sido un patan que solo la habia lastimado

-Si, bastante, pero no hablemos de eso, vamos abajo!- se levanto de la cama y empezo a desfilar hacia la escalera- ademas, todavía lo estoy conociendo….

-eso es verdad!- tommy lucia radiante, como siempre de hecho

Comenzaron a bajar la elegante escalera y ahí vieron a eriol, mirando hacia la playa

-Eriolllllll!- en ese instante volteo y se quedo helado ante la vista de tomoyo- no tardaron nada en llegar!

-jajaja de hecho tardamos mas de diez minutos, que rea el tiempo que te habia dado- se recupero rapidamente, penso Sakura, pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de mirarla- te ves preciosa!- la abrazooo y acerco lo mas que pudo.

gracias, me alegra que te guste- todas rieron por lo bajo y desviaron la mirada ante el intimo momento

-ola chicas!- por lo menos eriol se daba cuenta de que estaban las demas ahí- querian dar un paseo?

Siiiii! Es verdad!- lo habia olvidado al sumergirse en sus locos pensamientos- vamos chicas!- dijo mientras reia suavemente.

Salio disparada hacia fuera sin antes quitarse los zapatos en la salida, las demas la siguieron entusiasmadas

No les encanta!- se volvio para ver a las demas mientras seguia caminando velozmente dando pasos hacia atrás hasta la escalera, mala idea para la atolondrada de Sakura, todo paso muy rapido, sintio como se golpeaba fuerte mente las ingles, perdia el equilibrio y caia al vacio de por lo menos metro y medio que separaba el piso del porshe con la arena, una caida lo bastantemente fuerte como para no poder moverte por un rato.

….

Escucho voces a lo lejos y suspiro levemente, ya estaba mas calmado , pero no del todo, escucho una voz dulce y femenina, una leve risa, y miro al cielo

por que no me mandas un angel para calmarme, soy un buen chico!- y como si el cileo lo hubiera escuchado vio como una silueta aparecia de la nada y caia hacia su brazos

-ahhhhhhhhhh!- mantenia los ojos cerrados para no ver su colosion con la dura arena, pero en vez de eso sintio como caia sobre una superficie mas blanda, abrio lentamente los ojos y se encontro a si misma en los brazos de un chico…pero no cualquier chico! Era aquel que habia estado perturbando sus sueños y su mente desde el sia anterior, estaba segura, jamas confundiria esos ojos-

-estas bien?- su voz era divina, penso para si misma Sakura, y tardo un poco en entender lo que le habia dicho

-ah? Ahh! Siii!- quiso bajarse pero el no la soltaba

-segura?- pregunto de nuevo con esa voz acaramelada, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder

-Sakuraaaaaaaa!- tomoyo bajaba como loca las escaleras seguida de eriol y las demas- estas bien?

-ah? Si tommy estoy bien!- la solto levemente y se puso de pie sin dificultad- por suerte el estaba abajo…cual es tu nombre?

-Eh? Ahhh…!- pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, estaba demasiado pasmado para hacerlo, era ella?, estaba casi seguro, esos ojos, esa mirada alngeical que parecia ocultar algo…

-el es mi primo!- sonrio eriol y se paro en medio – li shaoran, shaoran, ellas son tomoyo mi novia- la tomo d ela mano y la acerco para abrazarla- naoko, chiharu- la señalo respectivamente- y por ultimo la preciosa Sakura, que creo ya tuviste el gusto de conocer- miro con diversión, aparentemente tal vez si podria haber algo, por la forma en que se miraban…- chicas, shaoran

ola! Mucho gusto!.-miro a las demas con una sonrisa – Sakura…- y se ririgio a ella- te lastimaste?

-eh? Ah! Nooo!- nego efusivamente con la cabeza para que no puediera notar su sonrojo- perdon por caer de esa manera sobre ti!

Ah! No hay problema, suerte que no te paso nada- no podia dejar de mirarala, era ella, aparentemente el destino queria juntarlos, era demasiado improbable!

-beuno que tal si damos un paseo en las motos!- dijo eriol subiendo a la suya- que les parece?

-Excelente! Nosotras tenemos las nuestra! – chiharu y naoko montaron en una que estaba junto enfrente de la de los chicos-

-ay noooooo!- la voz de tomoyo sorprendio a todos- es que hay un pequeño problema!

-Cual es?- Sakura se veia muy confundida ante la actitud te tomoyo

es que…. El senior Hideki llega hasta mañana y, pues no tienen gasolina los tanques de la motos de casa- miro a eriol y un suave brillo de astucia se asomo en ellos

-ah? Eso no importa!- la comprendió al instante- tu puedes venir conmigo y Sakura con shaoran!- y volteo a verlos

les molesta?- eso los tomo por sorpresa a los dos

-ahhhh? Nooo!- gracioso, penso tommy, ambos habian contestado igual de rapido y nerviosos

-entonces perfecto! Vamos!- tomoyo subio a la moto con eriol y arranco de inmediato siendo seguidos por naoko y chiharu y dejando completamente a shaoran y Sakura.

Ambos miraban al suelo, pero fue el quien corto suavemente el silencio

-eres la chica de ayer verdad?, la del mall?- alzo la mirada y se encontro con la sonrisa mas dulce que hubiera visto en su vida

-Ah? Siii!- casi no podia pensar al tener esa preciosa mirada frente a ella- lo siento!... por ayer y hoy!- miro al suelo de nuevo bastante apenada- suelo ser bastante distraida!

-Jajajaja- la sueva risa la obligo a alzar la vista- no te preocupes, tanto ayer como hoy yo tambien estaba descuidado, aunque no suelo ser asi….parece que solo me pasa cuando tu estas cerca!

-Jejeje, lo siento!- no lo entendia, no tenia idea de por que ese chico despertaba una inusual confianza y alegria en ella- deberias tener mas cuidado cuando estes cerca de mi!, soy bastante peligrosa!

-me cuesta creerlo con esa cara de angel que tienes-…uno, dos, tres…. Que habia dicho?, se le habia salido!, desvio rapidamente su mirada- ehhh! Alcancemoslos!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y tendiendole una mano a Sakura que se habia quedado de piedra ante sus palabras

-Eh? Siii!- tomo su mano y subio detrás de el, no estaba segura de lo que habia escuchado, o si?, no tenia idea de donde agarrarse, es decir no lo conocia obvimente la llenaba de vergüenza, el acelero y salieron disparados para alcanzar a los otros, que estaba pensando? Vergüenza! No podia ser, volvia ser la de antes y eso la aterraba, donde habia quedado la chica fresca y alegre de la ultima semana, esa era a la que queria! Tomo la iniciativa!...

-entonces eres el primo de eriol!- le solto los hombros y le tomo la cintura de donde se sentia mas segura- de donde eres?

de china- se relajo un poco y trato de hablar con ella- pero en realidad eriol no es mi primo, es mas bien como amigos de la familia, sus padres y los mios son muy amigos!

-ah! Ya veoo!, es como con tommy y conmigo, nada mas que ella y yo si somos primas, es decir, mi mama y la suya son primas

se conocen de toda la vida me imagino!-

-si asi es!, es como mi hermana, tu te llevas igual con eriol?

-pues….eriol y yo somos muy diferentes el es demasiado abierto con todo y yo osy un poco mas…reservado, pero aun asi nos llevamos bien y es como mi hermano

-que bueno tener amigos asi…

-si… tienes hermanos o hermanas?- ya casi alcanzaban a los demas

-si! Tengo un hermano mayor se llama toya, es bastante molesto, pero lo quiero…

-pues tienes suerte!, yo tengo 5 hermanas locas y desquiciante en casa, se la pasan gritando todo el dia, me miman y acosan sin parar!

jajajajaja debe ser agobiante!, eres el unico varon?

-si el unico y el mas chico para para colmo! Aunque como tu, igual las quiero, con todo y que son demasiado molestosas- sacudio la cabeza empezando a recordar su pequeño problema con su madre.

debe ser duro ser el unico varon, sin tener con quien hablar de cosas de hombres..- presintió lo siguiente que iba a mencionar y prefirió desviar el tema…

-pero tienes a tu…

-Miraaaaaaa! Ya los alcanzamos!

-Ah? Ah! Siii!- miro al frente y los vio esperandolos

-Ya se estaban tardando!- se acercaron eriol y tomoyo- que les parece si regresamos, buscamos algo de comer y pasamos el dia en la play junto al mar?

-Estaria genial!-tomoyo parecia bastante divertida con algo que Sakura no podia entender- vamos!, no quieren asolearse un poco chicas?

-siiiii- eso era todo, todas estaban ansiosa de tomar un poco de sol, en especial Sakura que ya de por si odiaba su blanca piel, ansiaba agarrar un poco de color, pero sin abusar!

No hablaron mas en el camino y cuando llegaron a la casa se vieron abruptamente separados, habian pedido un poco de mariscos por telefono y cuando habia llegado todos salieron con grande sombrillas manteles y toallas, habian reido, comido y platicado de mil cosas min mucho sentido hasta que abian llegado yamazaki y ken, los chicos se habían ido a jugar futbol un poco alejados para desgracia de naoko, y las chicas se habían dispuesto para tomar el sol,

Cuando empezo a oscurecer, naoko y chiharu se habian ido, al igual que yamazaki y ken, eriol y shaoran se habian ido un poco después, y habian acordado verse todos en la inaguracion de la feria .

…..

Habia caido la noche y Sakura ya se habia bañado y vestido cuando entro al cuarto de tomoyo para que la peinara y maquillara como era su costumbre desde que tenian 14.

-sakuu! Te ves preciosa!- y asi era, se habia puesto un sencillo vestido blanco con pedreria que resaltaba su tenue bronceado, llevaba sandalias bajas y doradas- te pones tan bonita por alguna razon en particular?

-eh? No, por que?- no lo había captado, aparentemente-

-ah nada… me parecio que simpaizaste mucho con shaoran….

-Ah si?,, pues una persona muy agrdable…

y es muy guapo no crees?

-tomoyo…. No empieces, olvidaste lo que te dije esta tarde, no quiero saber nada de chicos por el momento

-lo sineto, yo solo decia…- comenzo a peinarla distraidamente, pensando en que estaba segura de que entre ellos habia algo mas que simpatia, parecio que Sakura intuyo lo que pensaba…

-de verdad tommy… solo somos… buenos amigos…-y ya no dijeron nada mas del tema.

Cuando bajaron y salieron por la puerta las dos lucian preciosas, tomoyo con un vestido verde azul que remarcaba sus ojos y su figura, sin muchos accesorios, al igual que Sakura, que solo llevaba un cinto dorado en el cabello y una gruesa pulsera dorada, para combinar con los zapatos.

Ambos quedaron asombrados ante la belleza de las chicas, pero fue mas la sorpresa de shaoran, que sintio un fuerte revoloteo en la boca del estomago al verla, estaba simplemente preciosa!, no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, y su leve cordura murio cuando esta le dirigio una dulce sonrisa con sus bonitos labios….y se dio cuenta, hacia demasiado que no se sentia asi, si es que nunca, y se dio cuenta…esa chica seria su perdicion...

* * *

olaaaaaaaaaaa ya estoy e regreso despues de casi un mess! si no es que mas!... lo siento de verdad es que me fui de viaje por la vacaciones ya saben, y cuando regrese no traia mucha inspiracion, y luego tuve algunos problemas con el chico qu eme esta enamorando y pues... no tenia cabeza para nada y hasta hoy que estaba checando mi correo vi que TENIA UN NUEVO REVIEW jajaja como si tuviera tantos!, pero aun asi me enterneci por lo que decia y me decidi a sacar la inspiracion acumulada!, la verdad n fue tan dificil ya venia en el mood romantico por que acabo de terminar de leer crepusculo! ahhhhh exelente libroooo! lo amooo! es decir me enamore, otra vez, de alguien que no existe!, soy un poco obsesiva, lo recomiendo mucho de verda! va a hacer que su corazon tiemble!, ...pero volviendo al tema... ah si! vi el review y me enterneci! asi que saque la inspiracion y trabaje hasta las 5 de la maniana hasta que logre esto.

asi que a los que pensaban que los reviws no son tan importantes, como yo, pues ya ven que sirven de mucho! ais que este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ti **ANAIS**, espero que sea de tu agrado!

como ven hice caso a sus sugerencias, este capitulo es bastante mas largo, casi el doble, no dejen de mandar reviews y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, prometo no tardar mas de...**dos semanas en subir el siguiente capitulo**...lo voy aponer en mi agenda para tenerlo presente! como ven la historia sale de mi cabeza en el momento no hay nada escrito asi que dejen sugerencias y peticiones!

**con todo mi carinio y amor**

**choko-lucyyyyyy!:**

**no djen nunca de soniar! :)**


	5. Lo que no se quiere sentir

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

siento mucho la tardanza chicos! pero ya! aquie esta!

* * *

Tenia que admitirlo, shaoran era un hombre muy guapo, le había causado un gran impresión desde el primer momento, pero se había quedado completamente sin aire al verlo al pie de su auto, su alborotado cabello, de un chocolate profundo y destellos claros, sus ambarinos ojos, rasgos afilados y playera blanca, ligeramente abierta; una combinación que cualquiera calificaría como sexy de infarto, y estaba ahí parado frente a ella.

-Tommy que guapa!- la seductora voz de eriol perturbo sus destructivos pensamientos- y Sakura muy linda!, no tendrás algún pretendiente?...

-ah?...eh.. no….- lo miro con cautela y fijo su vista de vuelta hacia shaoran, la miraba de una manera extraña, con una ceja levantada- yo solo… nada!

-bueno nos vamos?- que le estaba pasando, jamás se había ausentado del mundo de esa manera! Ni siquiera recordaba a tommy….perfecto seguro ella había notado su estúpido minuto de fascinación por shaoran…- que dicen?

-eh si… yo conduzco- y ahora su voz, suave como el terciopelo, se revolvió el cabello distraídamente y miro a eriol…

Eh! Si! Tomoyo y yo vamos atrás!- tomo la mano de tomoyo y se dirigió al auto, le abrió la puerta y subió después de ella

-Sakura?- ni siquiera había notado cuando shaoran se movió, pero ahora esperaba del lado del copiloto sosteniendo la puerta para que entrara, camino torpemente hacia el y sin dirigirle una sola mirada entro al auto.

El camino se estaba volviendo mas lento de lo que espera, la feria estaba cerca, pero una estúpida fuga de agua había hecho que cerraran la calle principal, y habían tenido que tomar otros callejones para llegar, pero había demasiado trafico, claro la inauguración, que tonto! No se le había ocurrido, seguro iba estar llenísimo el lugar, cada segundo que pasaba era una verdadera tortura para el, sentía como el dulce aroma de Sakura le llegaba, la incomodidad que giraba entre ellos después de las largar miradas que se habían dado en la puerta de casa de tomoyo, y como si no fuera demasiado, el cochino vestido que traía se le subía mas cuando se sentaba, debido a lo cual tenia una esplendida vista panorámica de sus bonitas piernas.

Que le estaba pasando, noooo no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, no podía estar haciéndose ilusiones de nuevo, no esta vez, shaoran era un chico cualquiera, no iba permitir que su tonta imaginación y sus estúpidos sentimientos la volvieran a llevar a la perdición, no lo iba a hacer!, pero cada minuto que pasaba era un suplicio, el y su cochino aroma a… quien sabe que demonios era! Pero olía demasiado bien para dejarla respirar en paz, y par terminar de amolarla, sin si quiera mencionar lo del trafico, los pequeños tortolillos del asiento trasero no hacían mas que besarse y lanzarse piropos mutuamente, ¡estaba en el hoyo!.

Después de 20 tormentosos minutos logro estacionarse a una cuadra de la entrada, decir que estaba lleno el lugar era poco, no entendía como, lo cierto es que en el preciso momento en que se bajo para dar la vuelta y abrirle la puerta a sakura respiro profundamente con algo de ansiedad por un poco de calma.

-me acaba de mandar un mensaje naoko,- tomoyo ya había salido del auto y miraba su celular con curiosidad- dice que se cansaron de esperarnos y entraron que nos vemos a las 11 45 en la rueda de la fortuna para esperar los juegos artificiales.

-me parece bien, por que no damos una vuelta mientras- eriol volteo a ver a los dos tontos que parecían tan incómodos como si estuvieran desnudos, y eso que estaba a mas de un metro de distancia- quieren?

-eh.. si! Vamos los cuatro- casi había corrido del lado de shaoran para tomar a tomoyo del brazo y huir hacia la entrada- vamos que esperan!

…

Habían pasado casi 1 hora dando vueltas entre los puestos de comida, los juegos y las tienditas, en todo ese tiempo Sakura se había aferrado tercamente a su brazo, y no es que no quisiera a su amiga, pero ya le estaba haciendo un poco de falta su novio.

Entendía perfectamente la situación, fue obvio, para ella claro, que desde el primer momento en que esos dos se habían visto había habido una explosión de electricidad entre ellos, y estaba completamente decidida a que eso funcionara, cada año tenia un proyecto de verano, a veces era cambiar todo su guardarropa, otras mejorar el estilo del alguna de sus amigas, otras obras de caridad, pero esta vez

Había escogido a Sakura.

Era obvio que Sakura estaba empezando a sentir algo por shaoran, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de la manía de Sakura de bloquearse psicológicamente cuando le gustaba un chico, estaba muy feliz con la nueva actitud de Sakura, no estaba tratando de ser otra, al contrario solo estaba siendo ella misma pero dejando ver todas aquellas cosas buenas que por alguna loca razón había ocultado, quizá por timidez.

Ahora era fresca, despierta tenia metas, vivía el día a día, momento a momento, y le encantaba como se sentía, y a ella le encantaba verla feliz, por esa misma razón, podía ver el miedo que Sakura estaba empezando a desarrollar por verse atraída por alguien, estaba cerrando su mente a cualquier posibilidad y eso seguramente no le haría nada bien , ahí era donde entraba ella, esa seria su proyecto hacerle entender a Sakura que podía seguir viviendo su vida de la manera sana y despierta que le encantaba dejando un espacio para esos dulce sueños y anhelos que siempre había tendido, buscar el balance, se decía fácil pero no era fácil de realizar.

-Sakura- si seria difícil, así que empezaría hoy mismo- me acompañas al baño?- típica excusa de mujer, pero era la única manera de alejarse un segundo de los chicos para hablar con ella

-si, claro- la había sacado muy abruptamente de sus pensamientos, pero se lo agradecía tanto! Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en lo guapo que era shaoran y en lo buena persona que era, peligrosa combinación par su mente fantasiosa- vamos

-ahora volvemos quédense aquí- y así la condujo por uno de los tantos pasillos repletos de gente

-que haces? No los baños están por ahí?- apunto a la otra dirección y la miro confusa

no quiero ir al baño, solo quería hablar contigo a solas- la miro a los ojos, si, reconocía esa mirada ausente propia de Sakura cuando se perdía en su mundo- que te pasa?

A que te refieres? No tengo nada…

-ay por favor Sakura te conozco perfectamente!, es por shaoran no es cierto?- suspiro- mira no puedo alejarte de el toda la noche, además tienes que superar eso!

-lo se tommy! Pero no lo puedo evitar es como si todo volviera a ser como antes!

-si lo veo en tus ojos…mira …el es solo un chico mas, tienes que tratarlo así, no se…como si fuera eriol o yamazaki, ellos son tus amigos, y ellos te conocen igual de bien que yo, por que los ves como tus amigos, eso es lo que tienes que hacer!

-es diferente y lo sabes, eriol es tu novio y a yamazaki lo conozco desde que teníamos pañales

-si entiendo eso saku, pero mira! Ayer cuando caíste sobre el te portaste como si fuera una persona mas, hablaron de varias cosas y pasaron un buen rato, que hiciste para que fuera así?

-no estoy segura, la verdad no se, solo se dio, como que venia con mucha energía y no se tenia la actitud, creo….

-exacto!, siempre te lo he dicho todo es cuestión de actitud! Mírame!

Que?- se volteo a mirarla –

-repite después de mi…soy Sakura kinomoto!

-soy Sakura kinomoto

-hija del afamado arqueólogo fujitaka kinomoto y la irresistible modelo nadeishko kinomoto…..

-hija del afamado arqueólogo fujitaka kinomoto y la irresistible modelo nadeishko kinomoto…..-su mama, es verdad su mama siempre había sido irresistible para los hombres por su dulzura y frescura, o por lo menos eso decía la tía sonomi…

-Recién graduada del instituto y futura arquitecta…

-Recién graduada del instituto y futura arquitecta…- arquitecta que bien sonaba…

-alta, delgada, sexy y atlética, bellísimos ojos verdes -

-alta, delgada, sexy y atlética, bellísimos ojos verdes - todo gracias al ejercicio de toda su vida y especial al de las ultimas semanas…sus ojos, bueno no podía negar que era bonita, todos se lo decían….

-no le tengo miedo al mundo, y mucho menos a un hombre!

-no le tengo miedo al mundo, y mucho menos a un hombre!- era verdad en que había estado pensando! No podía estar actuando tan absurdamente ante la situación, por muy guapo que fuera solo era un chico mas

-voy a dar la vuelta, parame frente a el, y actuar como lo que soy, una chica guapa y divertida!

-siiii!- ya estaba dicho era una tonta, por que había tenido tato miedo?, no tenia nada que perder el era solo un chico y lo acababa de conocer, así que iría ahí y actuaria exactamente como lo había hecho en el momento en que se tropezó con él en el mall.

Tomadas de la mano caminaron de regreso hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, aun era muy temprano, los fuegos artificiales no empezarían hasta por lo menos hora y media más y aun quedaba tiempo antes de tener que encontrarse con los demás en la rueda de la fortuna, era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

bueno sakura, shaoran, a las 11 40 en la rueda- se soltó de sakura y camino decididamente hacia su novio- eriol y yo necesitamos un rato a solas…

…- que! Traidora mala amiga!- pero, espera…!- no podía hacerle eso, aun no estaba lista! Que se supone que haría con él?- a donde van?

Solo daremos un paseo, hacia casi una semana que no veía a eriol- no era verdad, se habían visto cada día de aquella semana- no les importa verdad?- una pequeña sonrisa de malicia asomo por sus labios, sakura quizá la odiaría después de eso, pero era lo mejor

No, claro que no, por mi está bien- bien, era perfecto, esa era su perfecta oportunidad para conocer mejor a sakura- tu qué dices sakura?

Ah… si está bien- claro que no estaba bien, ok estaba hiperventilando, no quería que shaoran lo notara, tenía que calmarse, que era lo que le había dicho tommy hace tan solo unos minutos?…- nos vemos al rato.

Que se diviertan! No hagan nada que nosotros no hiciéramos- y ahí estaba eriol con sus típicos comentarios sugerentes- nos vemos al rato- y sin mas se alejaron lentamente

Bueno, a donde te gustaría ir?- le encanto la pequeña mueca que sakura había hecho ante el comentario de eriol, algo le decía que no tenía la mas mínima idea de a que se había referido- tu eres la que conoce por aquí y yo soy el tonto turista, guíame.

Se relajo, era una tonta, no tenia por que paniquearse como lo había hecho hace tan solo unos segundos, el simple y sencillamente era un chico que acababa de conocer y con el que era endemoniadamente fácil conversar, sin contar claro lo guapo que era, pero trataría de ignorar esa parte.

Si claro, la verdad todo es lo mismo que ya viste, puestos, juegos, comida, nada especial- sonrió, haría su mejor esfuerzo para ser ella misma- si quieres podemos dar una vuelta, hay algunos juegos entretenidos, pero por lo general los chicos viene aquí para encontrase con conocidos, ya sabes socializar

Si entiendo- le agrado eso de sakura- no pareces ser de las chicas que viven preocupadas por su vida social las 24 horas- odiaba esa clase, akane era una de esas.

No… en realidad no- recordaba perfectamente aquellos días, en los que toda su vida giraba en torno a sus encuentro sociales, ella metida en su pequeña burbuja de niña rica, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del como su madre se fue deteriorando.-… ya no- susurro desviando la mirada y empezó a caminar hacia los juegos, no le gustaba pensar en ello

Lo siento- la dulce cara de sakura se había descompuesto en una mueca extraña, había perdido en solo un segundo el brillo de sus ojos- dije algo que te incomodo?

No, no me hagas caso- compuso su sonrisa y volvió a mirarlo- entonces que te apetece, hay algunos juegos bastante buenos, los futbolitos son mis favoritos- el pasado ya no se podía cambiar, y ella ahora era muy diferente- y no es por presumir, pero de hecho soy de las mejores!

Ah si? Pues debo decirle señorita que yo era campeón de futbolitos en mi colegio- sin duda sakura era un apersona compleja, ese pequeño destello que había visto en sus ojos le decía que detrás de esa linda sonrisa había una persona intrigante, y eso sin duda solo aumentaba la atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Bueno pues, señor campeón, lo reto!- sonrió con confianza- ya veremos quién es mejor!- lo tomo distraídamente del brazo y lo guio hacia la carpa de las mesas de futbolitos.

Se instalaron en una mesa apartada, casi la mitad de las niñas del colegio de sakura estaban ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de envidia de todas ellas, a pesar de todo, shaoran era muy guapo; siempre había tenido una habilidad natural para los deportes, y aunque el futbol de mesa no podía llamarse un deporte, igualmente se le daba con inmensa naturalidad, tan solo el año pasado en el torneo le había ganado a más de la mitad de los chicos del colegio st. Roger.

Bueno quien saca?- le daba gracia la seriedad en la cara de sakura- tú o yo?

Las damas primero, por supuesto.

Oh!, un verdadero caballero- pobre iluso, tomo la bola y la lanzo- ya te arrepentirás de eso- y en un parpadeo ya le había anotado al pobre de shaoran la primera tanda.

… - ni la había visto venir - me tomo por sorpresa señorita, no se confié tanto- y con una sonrisa matadora mente sexy tomo la pelota y reanudo el juego.

Eran las once y media, caminaban juntos hacia la rueda de la fortuna para encontrarse con los demás, shaoran aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, sakura, una dulce y frágil niña, le había ganado en los futbolitos, ganado, más bien aplastado, doce juegos de diecisiete, era una vergüenza, mientras jugaban muchos muchachos y niñas se habían acercado a ver, pudo notar perfectamente que sakura era bastante popular, las niñas no dejaban de susurrar de su ropa, su cabello, su figura, y los hombres hablaban de algo que lo dejo muy curioso…

Oye sakura – tenía dudas en preguntar, aun no se conocían tanto, y temía que pensara que estaba abusando de la confianza- puedo preguntarte algo?

Si claro, lo que quieras –

Cuando estábamos en la carpa – dejo de caminar y espero a que sakura lo imitara – unos chicos hablaban algo de ti, y no sé, me dio un poco de curiosidad

Aquí la gente habla mucho- sonrió tranquilamente, estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hablaran de ella, había tenido que soportar toda clase de murmullos después de "eso" – de que hablaban?

Mmm… dijeron algo sobre un cambio, que estabas diferente – se sintió incomodo preguntando, demonios! No debió, inmediatamente vio como sakura se tensaba – olvídalo, si te incomoda no tienes por qué decirme nada- volteo nerviosamente hacia la rueda y encontró su salvación, ahí estaban los demás.- mira ahí están eriol y los demás, vamos!

La tomo de la mano y suavemente la jalo para que caminara con él, se sonrojo, por un segundo una de sus soñadoras fantasías paso por sus ojos, protagonizada obviamente por shaoran y ella, no podía ser, que le pasaba, conoce a un chico y se olvida totalmente de todo lo que está a su alrededor, no podía volver a lo mismo de antes, lo acababa de conocer y el era solo un amigo, no podía estar pasando eso, no lo iba a permitir, no quería permitirlo.

Ola como estuvo su paseo – la mirada de eriol decía más que mil palabras, no dudaba que había sido interesante

Muy agradable, y el de ustedes, veo que ya se tienen mucha confianza- tomoyo siempre tan observadora, y es que shaoran aun no soltaba a sakura de la mano – espero que haya sido igual de interesante!

Jugamos futbolitos- el comentario la había sacado de sus pensamientos, ya vería tomoyo cuando estuvieran solas! – shaoran es bastante bueno

Mj! Sí, claro, te estás burlando? – sonrió con diversión, aun se sentía humillado

Ahahahaha seguro que te gano!- dijo tomoyo abrazando a sakura- ella es la campeona por aquí jijiji, digamos que tiene mucho ímpetu!

Ganarme es poco! Me apaleo – se cruzo de brazos en una pose muy sexy – me dejo mal en frente de un montón de niñas!

Lo siento, no fue mi intención- y ahí estaba su respuesta, ya había construido toda una fantasía en su cabeza y para shaoran ella solo era la amiga de eriol, era obvio, estaba interesado en otras chicas, tonta ella – prometo que a la siguiente te dejo ganar

No que va!- no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña mueca de tristeza en la cara de sakura- por favor no! Me sentiría mas mal si me dejaras ganar!

Bueno porque no vamos haciendo fila para subir a la rueda, ya casi empiezan los juegos artificiales!- menciono tomoyo llamando la atención de naoko y los demás también

Si claro amor- la abrazo y se dirigió a la fila – obviamente como sakura y shaoran son los únicos solos les toca ir juntos!

Ahahaha solos!- ken era un chico simpático de lo más sincero y para nada tímido, era una combinación curiosa con naoko que era mucho más reservada y sensible

Cállate ken! – quizá por eso eran el uno para el otro, se complementaban – no ves que los pones incómodos – le susurro a su enamorado y lo tomo de la mano para hacer fila con los demás

No les molesta verdad? – la pregunta iba mas dirigida a sakura, tomoyo si había notado la actitud ausente de sakura, le preocupaba un poco, quizá no había sido lo mejor dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.

Si sakura está bien con eso, por mi no hay problema – algo le había pasado a sakura podía notarlo, de repente se había ausentado del mundo, tenía la vista lejana y parecía distraída –

No, claro que no, está bien – y dio su mejor sonrisa, de esas falsas que solía dar hasta hace una semana – vamos!

Discretamente tomoyo se acerco a ella y susurrándole le pregunto- saku estas bien? – Ya sentía remordimiento, no pensó que quizá sería muy pronto – quieres que vaya contigo, a eriol no le importaría –

No, no te preocupes estoy bien, ve con eriol – a ella no la engañaba, tomoyo la conocía perfectamente, hasta la última punta de su cabello – luego hablamos

Está bien- y sin más se fue alado de eriol.

No tardaron mucho en subir, sakura no le había hablado casi nada desde que le preguntara aquello, y seguía con esa actitud ausente, le preocupaba. Ya estaban llegando a lo más alto cuando por fin sakura lo miro.

Acerca de la pregunta de hace un rato-

No tienes por qué responder si te incomoda – no quería estropear la buena relación que llevaban hasta ese momento- fue una indiscreción de mi parte

No, quiero hacerlo – no sabía por qué con shaoran sentía una confianza natural, no sentía que la juzgaría cono lo hacían los demás – de verdad

… - guardo silencio en señal de que la escuchaba y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de aliento –

Supongo que se referían a que ya no parezco ausente como lo era antes- sonrió sinceramente, le gustaba haber cambiado, ya era el momento adecuado – no sé si me entiendas, los últimos años mi actitud no ha sido la mejor, me encerré en mi pequeño mundo y empecé a comportarme diferente a como era antes, las personas decían que vivía en mi propio planeta – tomoyo mas bien decía que en su propio universo – supongo que era verdad, pensaba demasiado – rio – a veces hasta pensar demasiado en tu cabeza es malo – y no fue hasta hace poco que me di cuenta que no hacía más que lastimarme con esa actitud.

Y ya no lo haces…-

No ya no lo hago – sonrió con ganas – decidí que era mejor vivir en el mundo real que en sakulandia! Y la verdad me siento muy bien, tengo mas energías, mas vitalidad- rio de nuevo- tomoyo dice que irradio felicidad como lo hacía antes.

Y lo haces, me causaste un gran impacto cuando tropezamos en el mall- de donde demonios había salido eso! -…-

Yo y mi torpeza – se sonrojo – supongo que eso jamás cambiara en mi! Tendré que vivir con ella!

No creo que seas tan torpe – aunque sí que tenía mala suerte con las caídas – seguro solo eres distraída!

Si supongo, eso me han dicho

No tiene nada de malo, te hace especial, no hay nada peor que una persona que se cree perfecta

Si, lo sé – y sí que lo sabía – hubo una época en que me creía el ombligo del mundo, pensaba que yo era perfecta y todos a mí alrededor estaban mal, no estoy muy orgullosa de eso…

Viéndote ahora no podrá ni imaginarlo, que te hizo cambiar?

… - dudo por un momento – hace poco más de tres años, mi mama enfermo – lo miro a los ojos y supo que no debía temer contarle – yo en mi estupidez adolecente ni siquiera me di cuenta de los síntomas, estaba muy ocupada preocupada por cosas superficiales y tontas, no fue hasta que se estaba muriendo que me di cuenta – no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo – quizá…si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, hubiera podido pasar más tiempo con ella, lamentablemente no lo hice.

Siento lo de tu mama – había tristeza en sus ojos, pero de igual manera había un brillo extraño –

Está bien, ya está superado, solo me entristece un poco hablar de ella – no le conto sobre la otra razón de sus ausencias, no venia al caso decirle que hasta una semana era una patética soñadora y fantasiosa – supongo que como todos los obstáculos me hizo crecer, hizo que dejara atrás a la inmadura y superficial adolecente

Tienes una perspectiva muy curiosa de las cosas- rio un poco – hay personas que no logran superar esas cosas tan fácilmente- como el

No fue fácil, pero papa siempre estuvo ahí – sonrió como extrañaba a su papa – cada noche que me escuchaba llorar iba a consolarme, solía decirme una frase que llevare con migo siempre, "pase lo que pase todo estaré bien", y así fue.

Tienes mucha suerte, de tener a un papa así y a buenos amigos como tomoyo.

Si lo sé! – sonrió – los adoro – sabía que era muy afortunada – y que me dices de ti, ya hablamos mucho de mí!

Que quieres saber? – de verdad esperaba que no quisiera saber sobre su familia, el no había superado tan bien lo de su papa, aun dolía mucho hablar de ello

Pues no sé, cuéntame sobre tu familia, amigos, lo que te gusta, no sé lo que quieras

Pues ya sabes, soy de china, vivía en Hong Kong, soy recién graduado y vine a estudiar leyes aquí en la universidad de Tokio

En serio! Yo igual voy a estudiar ahí, arquitectura del paisaje!

Wow qué bien! Felicidades!

Perdón por la interrupción, sigue!

Pues, no sé, que quieras saber?

Como eres, como te iba en la escuela, novias, lo que sea, cuéntame de ti

Pues, soy bastante más reservado que eriol en el sentido de que no voy gritando a los 4 vientos todo lo que me pasa

Si lo sé – rio – eriol a veces es demasiado abierto y sincero igual que ken, ya conocerás a ken y yamazaki mas a fondo, ken va estudiar medicina igual que eriol, y yamazaki igual que tu leyes, por el negocio familiar, no está muy feliz por eso.

Creo que él y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien!, yo igual lo hago por eso.

Lo sé, es horrible, papa quería que fuera modelo como mama, y que se diga de tomoyo es su sueño frustrado

Tu mama era modelo?

Si, nadeishko kinomoto, era de las mejores por ahí de los 90, viajo por todo el mundo y en uno de esos viajes conoció a papa, el estaba en una de sus excavaciones y literalmente mama le cayó del cielo, era bastante torpe, supongo que lo herede de ella.

Supongo que sí, tu también tienes tendencia a caer del cielo- rio recordando cómo había pedido al cielo un ángel y este le había mandado a sakura

Si ya se, lo siento de nuevo por eso

No te preocupes, y como te decidiste por arquitectura paisajista?

Siempre me han gustado los paisajes, tengo una colección de bocetos que he hecho de los paisajes más bonitos que he visto en mis viajes, supongo que era lo mas conveniente para mi- el dibujo era uno de sus fuertes también – espero que me vaya bien, estoy muy emocionada!

Qué bueno!, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger que estudiar me hubiera encantado estudiar diseño industrial

Que es el diseño industrial?

Es diseño de productos que se producen en masa, más o menos, celulares, autos, aviones, barcos- le brillaron los ojos- me hubiera encantado!

Siento que no puedas hacerlo, quizá como un hobbie?

Sí, eso he pensado, hacerlo en mis tiempos libres, como un pasatiempo, alguien tiene que encargarse de las empresas.

Y qué me dices de la escuela, que tipo de chico eras?

Pues en realidad en la secundaria era muy tímido, no tenía muchos amigos y me alejaba de las personas, pero en la preparatoria entre al equipo de futbol como capitán, y supongo que eso de alguna manera hizo que desarrollara una personalidad de más liderazgo, mama estaba encantada por eso, siempre dice que como futuro dueño de las empresas debo ser emprendedor y buen líder.

Debes ser muy bueno para haber sido el capitán, eriol era el capitán de su escuela, y es muy bueno.

Eriol bueno? – rio con ganas – eriol no dura ni 10 minutos jugando contra mí!

Wow, entonces si eres muy bueno, debías ser muy popular con las chicas

Mhh, supongo, no sé, las porristas no me dejaban en paz, son tan molestas

Oye! Yo era porrista! La capitana de hecho!- le golpeo suavemente en el brazo – aunque admito que la mayoría son molestas, además que modestia la tuya!

Obvio estoy jugando, no sé si era popular con la chicas.

La Verdad nunca he hecho mucho caso a ellas, la mayoría de las niñas solo están preocupadas por su imagen y por criticar a otra chicas.

Exactamente así era yo – dijo recordando perfectamente todo lo que hacía en esa época

Lo bueno es que ya no lo eres, hay chicos a los que les gustan las barbies, yo prefiero una chica que si piense en cosas importantes y se preocupe más por su vida que por la de los demás.

Entonces tenias a las barbies babeando por ti – rio, ella entendía perfectamente por qué se refería a ellas como barbies, había sido una de ellas – pero y que, alguna que te haya conquistado?

Tengo que admitir que nuca me he enamorado, he tenido dos novias – pensó recordando a sue y a la loca de akane – pero no creo que pueda decir que llegue a amarlas, si las quería claro, pero ya sabes, el amor es raro

Si que se que es raro!

Y qué me dices tú? – le interesaba mucho esta parte – muchos novios?

No para nada, antes de lo de mama tenía muchos pretendientes, pero siempre he sido muy especial, siempre le buscaba un defecto a todos, y los pocos que me gustaban, los ahuyentaba mi hermano, cuando mama murió me deprimí, y cambie, pero seguía siendo muy especial, encontraba defectos en todo, se que está mal, nadie es perfecto, pero no entendía, hasta ahora.

Cuando rompí con mi primera novia ella me dijo que amar de verdad es amar todas las imperfecciones del otro, que así es como te das cuenta que estas enamorado, puede que te molesten sus imperfecciones, pero entiendes que son parte de lo que esa persona es, su esencia.

Tiene mucha razón, la querías mucho?

Si, la quería mucho, pero siempre sentí que no la quería como ella me quería a mí, ya después entendí que la veía más como una amiga que como algo más.

Debe ser una persona muy especial

Si lo era, y entonces, nunca le dijiste que si a alguno de los "imperfectos"

Hahaha, no, de hecho no

Y no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, no sé, alguno que te gustara más que los otros?

Antes pensaba mucho en como hubiera sido, vivía soñando con esas cosas, pero decidí que no vale la pena, eso también es parte del cambio del que te conté hace rato, si me hubieras conocido hace una semana, quizá no te hubiera caído tan bien

No creo, las personas son más que la primera impresión, nunca me dejo llevar por esas cosas, no me gusta juzgar antes de conocer – la miro, desde el primer instante en que la vio supo que ella era más que una chica bonita con una personalidad fresca, estaba conociendo sus diferentes capas, y eso le encantaba, quizá mudarse a Japón había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Sabes, eres especial, diferente, eso me gusta – lo dijo sin pensarlo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras, pero el solo la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Tú también eres especial, y en verdad me gusta mucho

Se sonrojo aun mas, tenía miedo, dejarse llevar y soñar con lo que podría ser había llevado muchos prospectos a la ruina, no quería que pasara de nuevo, shaoran era especial, pero que debía hacer, estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido, ese cosquilleo desagradable en el estomago con el que tanto había soñado comenzaba a aparecer, y temía que si lo dejaba crecer eso acabaría con sakura, la nueva sakura que había descubierto hace poco y que tanto estaba disfrutando ser.

Un ruido la distrajo, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, se quedo viéndolos con las sonrisa mas grande que tenia, amaba los voladores, pero shaoran estaba más ocupado viendo algo mucho más hermoso como para siquiera notar el espectáculo, un cosquilleo creciendo en la boca de su estomago y la imagen más bella que jamás había visto formaban el cuadro de esa noche.

* * *

bueno ya dije cuanto lo siento arriba, pero de verdad espero que si alguien de las personas que empezaron a leer este fic cuando lo inicie lo lee me perdone por el abandono, de verdad espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, me costo bastanate ecribirlo, ya paso mucho tiempo y no recuerdo muy bien cual era el rumbo que queria tomar con la historia, pero lo estoy redescubriendo y espero que la inspiracion siga corriendo.

gracias a lso que leyeron, a los que quiza dejen reviews, la verdad no los merezco, me ausente mucho tiempo, ya los lectores fantasma que se que los hay! yo sou una de ellos, casi nunca dejo reviews tartare de cambiar eso!

besos y abrazos, chocolucy

**NUNCA DEJEN DE SOÑAR!**


	6. Lo que el destino depara

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

* * *

Hoy era un día importante, bueno, era más bien un día estresante, todo comenzó cuando tenía 15 años su mama había insistido en que organizara una fogata para celebrar el inicio de la temporada, había sido un éxito, asistieron todos sus amigas, también había invitado a varios de sus conocidos de la escuela gemela de la suya, una tontería estudiar separados, pero que iba a hacer, su madre y sus ideas, por alguna extraña razón que no recordaba bien al siguiente año se había repetido el evento, y así sin darse cuenta se había convertido en "la fiesta del verano", todo mundo quería asistir, incluso llegaba a recibir regalos de personas que ni conocía, personas buscando una invitación, realmente era molesto, pero su madre siempre se mostraba feliz con que ella se preocupara por sus obligaciones sociales, y que iba a ser, eran esas pocas tonterías las que permitían que siguiera viendo a su madre.

Sakura! – cuando había bajado de la rueda de la fortuna se encontró con la agradable sorpresa que shaoran y sakura hablaban como si fueran amigos desde el jardín de niños, eso la hizo muy feliz – despierta ya! – claro que no se perdió de la mirada sospechosa que shaoran le mandaba, si, estaba segura, ahí habría algo, de eso se encargaba ella! – no me hagas ir a despertarte!

Salió de su cuarto aun en pijama y toco a la puerta de sakura, pero nadie contesto, que raro por lo general balbuceaba un- déjame! – o un – mhhj - entro sin recibir permiso y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cama hecha y un muy feliz kero recostado en el medio de la cama, como el buen humano que era.

Donde esta sakura kero? – kero solo bostezo y se volvió a acomodar-

Se había levantado muy temprano, demasiados pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, hizo la cama, se lavo la cara los dientes y se vistió con un conjunto deportivo, que estuviera de vacaciones no significaba que debía haraganear todo el tiempo, paso por el cuarto de tomoyo y la vio completamente dormida, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje con la ama de llaves.

Akemi, podrías decirle a tomoyo cuando despierte que Salí a correr- dijo mientras se colocaba bien los deportivos – no quiero que se preocupe, no debo de tardar más de una hora

Sí, claro señorita – le tendió una botella de agua – no se preocupe

Bueno, gracias – y colocándose los audífonos del ipod salió de la casa con un suave trote.

Correr por las mañanas era maravilloso, sentía como su mente se despejaba completamente y su cuerpo le decía buenos días al mundo, era ella, el mar, la arena y el sol, era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguien despierto, después de la inauguración de ayer poca gente había ido a dormir temprano, pero a ella le gustaba aprovechar el día sin importar que.

No llevaba más de 20 minutos trotando por la orilla cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba cansando más de lo normal, claro, pero que tonta, era más difícil correr en la arena!, bueno, estaba bien servía para que mejorara su condición, cuando regresara a entrenar a ballet y patinaje nadie podría decirle que estaba gorda! Y así sin más siguió con el camino, su mente libre de pensamientos y la buena música de su ipod.

When there's nowhere else to run, Is there room for one more son, One more son, If you can hold on-

Estaba seguro que había apagado la alarma del cochino celular- dios porque le hacían eso-

If you can hold on, hold on,….. I wanna stand up, I wanna let go, you know, you know -

Mataría a quien fuera que sea!

Si bueno- dijo frotándose los ojos con la mano libre- habla shaoran

Shaoran!- alejo el teléfono de su ahora inservible oído, no podía ser! Que hacia llamando a esas horas!

Akane… -

Shaoran por que tardaste tanto en contestar! – no entendía por qué le importaba, ellos ya no eran nada – que se supone que hiciste anoche, seguro no has perdido tu tiempo y ya te buscaste alguna zorra para perder tu virginidad no es cierto!

De que hablas! Yo no he hecho nada, te pedí tiempo y espacio y lo único que estás haciendo es molestarme con tus preguntas que ni tienen caso

Ay por favor!, sé muy bien que solo te fuiste a Japón para alejarte de mi y ponerme el cuerno, pero ni creas que te lo voy a permitir!

Akane ya déjalo por la paz, nunca funcionamos bien juntos! – ya no podía seguir durmiendo, se paro y entro al baño para lavarse la cara – busca a alguien que si te quiera y que te quiera dar todo lo que quieras – no acostumbraba a usar doble sentido, pero a veces era necesario

Pero yo lo quiero de ti! Lo quiero todo!- y ahí iba!- no entiendo porque eres así con ese tema! Todos tienen sexo! Es divertido y normal!

Mira ya te lo dije, simplemente no quiero – tan difícil de entender era? – ya déjame en paz te lo pido de buena manera, no quiero tener que cambiar de numero solo para lograr que dejes de molestarme!

Como te atreves! Eres un maldito!- prefería que lo odiara, así por lo menos lo dejaría en paz – yo te ofrecí todo de mi, te advierto que no vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo!

No estoy buscando a nadie, ya te lo dije

Aun así, no lo hay, te prometo shaoran que vas a volver a mi corriendo!- y sin más corto la llamada

Si claro, no tienes ni idea! Ash!

Tan temprano y tan de mal humor, no lo podía creer, había arruinado su perfecto sueño y su perfecta mañana, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, las 8 y media, aun era muy temprano, eriol debía seguir durmiendo, el también lo estaría de no ser por esa molesta llamada, volvió a la cama y trato de dormir de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, decidió que lo mejor sería vestirse y bajar por algo de comer.

Estaba llevando el desayuno a la terraza para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco cuando vio una solitaria persona corriendo en la playa, afino un poco la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era sakura.

Sakura! – ok seguro había despertado a todos en la casa – pero no resulto, seguro tenia puesto el ipod- demonios!

Se sentó tranquilamente a comer, que haría sakura corriendo tan temprano, ya de por si era flaca, estaría tratando de bajar de peso?, no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto tenía un cuerpo precioso, paso cerca de media hora hasta que la vio regresar por donde se había ido, esta vez le hizo señas con la mano para que lo viera.

Se quito los auriculares, era shaoran? Entonces esa debía ser la casa de eriol, vaya que estaba cerca de ellas, se sonrojo, acaso estaba el consiente de que solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama?, vaya que sí tenía por qué presumirlo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Se acerco hacia él.

Sakura!, buenos días, ven pasa – dijo indicándole que subiera a la terraza –

Ah… gracias – subió y se sentó en una silleta de la piscina, vaya que estaba cansada – te quedas con eriol verdad? Es esta su casa?

Si así es, siéntete cómoda – dios! Sakura estaba terriblemente sexy, llevaba shorts y top deportivo, estaba sudando y tenia las mejillas de un tono rosa muy fuerte, se veía adorable – quieres un poco de agua?

Ah! Si por favor! Si no es mucha molestia, se me acabo el agua hace un rato – dijo mostrándole la botella de plástico vacía

No es ninguna molestia – se dirigió a la cocina, vaya que estaba alterado, jamás le había pasado eso, había visto a las porristas de su antigua escuela entrenar prácticamente en traje de baño en muchas ocasiones y nunca había reaccionado como lo hacia ahora. Quizá era él, el que necesitaba un poco de agua.

Aquí tienes – dijo regresando donde se encontraba sakura – no te gustaría desayunar algo, puedo preparar lo que quieras

No, no te preocupes, tomoyo debe estar esperando para desayunar conmigo, no le gusta hacerlo sola – sorbió un poco de la botella que shaoran le había traído - como es que estas despierto tan temprano!

Mmh, no podía dormir bien – mintió, sakura no tenía que saber que su ex novia era una loca acosadora – y tú?

Me gusta salir a correr temprano, me relaja y me mantiene activa el resto del día- dijo sonriendo, no podía evitar que su vista se desviara a su pecho de vez en cuando, no la dejaba concentrarse en el – es un habito que estoy tratando de implantar en mi

Ah ya veo – no sabía que decir, se estaba poniendo nervioso, dios que le estaba pasando! – me comento eriol que hoy tomoyo iba a hacer una fiesta o lago así.

Si, así es, la fogata anual – el "evento de año" pensó con gracia para sí misma – se pone buena, es como una tradición extraña, pero viene mucha gente y hay un dj, y juegos, carreritas de motos de arena, x, para algunos es el mejor evento de la temporada, es solo una fiesta.

Si algo así me dijo eriol

La mama de tomoyo insiste cada año, ha tratado de zafarse antes, pero nunca lo logra

Me imagino que es un poco estresante, los preparativos y eso, mis hermanas se volvían locas cuando hospedaban una fiesta en casa

Si, de hecho, debe estar histérica aurita, quizá debería irme

No quieres que te lleve- no quería que se fuera, le agradaba la compañía de sakura

No, no te preocupes, está cerca! – se paro y se acerco para despedirse de el- nos vemos en la noche no?

Si claro- lo beso en la mejilla de repente, no pudo evitar sentor fuego en todo su cuerpo

Ay, perdón! Estoy muy sudada, debo verme horrible! – tonta, lo había empapado de sudor iuuk!

No te preocupes, no es nada- dijo dándole una sonrisa

Bueno mejor me voy – empezó a bajar las escalera hacia la playa

Sakura! – escucho como la llamaban, se volteo y vio a shaoran con las manos apoyadas en la baranda de la terraza y sonriéndole – no te ves mal, al contrario, te ves adorable.

1…2…3…. Reacciona!, se había quedado helada, compuso una tímida sonrisa y se volteo para esconder su sonrojo, no le dijo nada, estaba demasiado shokeada para decir algo, había escuchado bien?

Jamás se había comportado tan abiertamente con una persona, era extraño, con sakura no se sentía tímido ni inseguro, había confianza y algo especial cuando estaba cerca de ella; había subido de nuevo a su habitación, eriol seguía durmiendo, y no había escuchado a wei para nada, suponía que se encontraba durmiendo, se acostó en la cama y se quedo viendo el techo por lo que le parecieron horas.

Sakura me gusta – cerro los ojos, imagino su sonrisa, sus ojos – me gusta como nadie me había gustado antes.

Cuando llego a casa de tomoyo ya había empezado el circo, unos señores bajaban de un camión de carga unos muebles, otros trabajadores estaban instalando la palapa para el dj y otros más se estaban encargando de colocar las rejas de seguridad para evitar que se colara gente. Apenas entro a la casa una muy estresada tomoyo corrió hacia ella.

Donde demonios estabas!- pocas veces la veía así, tan despeinada e histérica, se notaba que le encantaba todo ese circo – sakura como se te ocurre dejarme en un momento así!

Cálmate tomoyo, ven, respira – la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su habitación

Tengo que supervisar que descarguen los muebles, y que todo se disponga correctamente para el dj – sakura no la soltaba, pero que hacia! Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ella la secuestraba – a donde me llevas?

Clámate!, akemi se encargara de eso, ya está acostumbrada, lo ha hecho antes – abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a kero, maldito humano – bájate de ahí kero!

Pero, y que tal si queda mal!, quien se supone que va a mover los muebles!

Pues para eso tienes un novio no? – cualquier cosa los chicos ayudarían – ahora me preocupan tus nervios

Donde te metiste? Estaba preocupada

Salí a correr a la playa, pero cuando venía de regreso me encontré a shaoran – se sonrojo de recordarlo – estaba desayunando en la terraza, en casa de eriol

Ahhhh ya veo… - ya estaban sacando el arroz de la alacena – tu y shaoran se llevan MUY bien!

No pienses cosas tomoyo! – dijo mientras buscaba algo para ponerse después del baño – solo somos amigos

Si no digo que no – no presionaría, las cosas iban avanzado con total naturalidad, decidió picar un poco a sakura – oye! Pero así estabas cuando te lo encontraste!

Cómo? – no entendió la pregunta – me veo tan mal?

Sakura!, tu short es casi un bóxer y estas cubierta en sudor – ya veía venir la reacción – al pobre se le debe haber alterado más que el corazón! Ahahahaha

Que! – tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, como se le ocurría decir algo así! – cállate, claro que no!

Ash, seguro no te dijo nada porque es un caballero – picaría un poco mas – pero a cualquier hombre se le despiertan las hormonas con ver a una mujer así, mírate estas para portada de revista!, aun no entiendo porque no decidiste ser modelo!

Cállate, déjame en paz! – corrió al baño – el no dijo nada parecido

Pero dijo algo no? – sakura estaba muy pensativa cuando llego – porque te note muy distraída cuando regresaste

…. – se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera

Aha!, el que calla otorga sakura! – la conocía demasiado bien para la salud psicológica de sakura – así que si hizo algún comentario sucio!

Claro que no! – odiaba que tomoyo la torturara de esa manera – no fue nada sucio… - murmuro quedito para sí, pero no se había dado cuenta que tomoyo había entrado al baño y se miraba en el espejo

Awww – demonios la había escuchado – dime que te dijo!

Mhhh – hizo un mohín molesta por su prima – no fue nada, ya olvídalo!

No, por favor sakura dime! – ash no podía dejarla así – prometo que no hare ningún comentario

Mejor júralo!

Ash, está bien – alzo la mano derecha – lo juro – y cruzo los dedos de la mano izquierda- espero pacientemente a que sakura hablara, pero tardo mucho, ya iba a decir algo cuando la escucho –

Dijo que me veía bien, ya es todo, feliz?

Mm no, pero como te lo dijo?

Ash como eres! – le daba mucha vergüenza decirle – yo me despedí de beso, y como estaba sudada lo moje, y le dije que perdón, que seguro me veía horrible y ya!

Mmmjj…. – había algo mas, por algo sakura no la miraba – segura esas fueron sus palabras… o es como tú lo interpretas?

…. – demonios como hacía para saber siempre!

Dime sakura!, que fue lo que te dijo – salió sakura de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y la miro – exactamente

…. – guardo silencio unos segundos, sabía que si no lo decía tomoyo no la dejaría vivir en paz por un buen tiempo – dijo que no me veía mal, que me veía… adorable…. – ok ya lo había dicho – es todo feliz!

Mmm –

Mmh, y que no vas a decir nada?

Jure que no haría ningún comentario – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

… no creí que la cumplieras – no comentaba, pero su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras

Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? – por favor si!

No, la verdad no – y se escondió detrás del biombo para vestirse

….. – ella misma le rogaría porque comente algo, la conocía, no se aguantaría el saber que pensaba.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas en que sakura se había ido, miro el reloj, las 12 y media, ya debería haberse despertado eriol, salió de su habitación y toco a la de eriol.

Pase! – entro y no vio por ningún lado a su primo, había una soga tirada en el centro del suelo –

Eriol? - donde estaba, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y no lo veía

Aquí arriba- miro hacia arriba y lo vio – me das una mano?

Qué demonios haces ahí! – no había notado la trampilla en el techo de su cuarto – como subiste?

Con la escalera- dijo señalando lo que shaoran había tomado como una soga cualquiera – me ayudas?

Cuanto tiempo has estado ahí? – tomo la "escalera" y la distendió – por qué no saltaste para bajar?

Que! Estas loco, me iba a matar! – trato de tomar la escalera que shaoran le había lanzado – además, sabes que le tengo fobia a las alturas

Que! - vio como este colocaba la escalera sosteniéndose de unos arneses que no había visto – a lo mucho son tres metros del techo al suelo! Eres una nena!

Cállate! Claro que no – bajo con cuidado, está bien quizá era un poco exagerado – además no me hagas recordarte tus fobias!

La claustrofobia es mucho más intensa que a las alturas, además ni si quiera estabas tan alto! Es como si yo me asustara de quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto

Pues de hecho, una vez lloro por que se quedo encerrado en su cuarto – ahí estaba wei! De oportuno como siempre

Vez! Wei te conoce como conoce su mano, tu también te asustas por tonterías!

Tenía seis años! – aun recordaba ese día – tú tienes 19! – jamás admitiría que aun hoy en día le alteraba un poco estar en su cuarto sin la puerta abierta o tan siquiera un ventana

Ah sí? Espera y veras! – dijo eriol volteándose hacia el baño – ya te encerrare en alguna parte, a ver si no lloras

No te atreverías!

Ah sí? – claro que lo haría, no sería tan cruel pero sí que lo encerraría – pruébame

Venía a preguntar que gustan los señoritos para desayunar – miro su reloj con discreción –o más bien para almorzar

Wei, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres – shaoran no soportaba que wei, la persona que más había estado en su vida siempre lo llamara "señorito" – mi madre no está aquí y ten por seguro que no se enterara – estaba seguro que él era más desconocido para su propia madre que para wei

Si wei! – salió eriol del baño – además hay quien se ocupa de esas cosas aquí, tu estas de vacaciones con nosotros!

Hazle caso wei –le palmeo el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta – aun no entiendo cómo has aguantado a mi madre mas años de los que yo lo he hecho!

Joven shaoran – lo detuvo de un codo

Si? – wei tenía una mirada muy profunda

Se sorprendería de saber cuánto se preocupa su madre por usted.

… - no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, el tema de su madre siempre había sido muy delicado, se limito a esbozar una mueca como intento de sonrisa y sin más salió del cuarto.

No le gustaba tocar esos temas, desempolvaban demasiados malos recuerdos, recuerdos que le había costado mucho empolvar en su desordenada mente, se rasco la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, esperaba que una buena ducha se llevara ese mal sabor de boca que le traía pensar en el pasado.

Abrió las llaves de la regadera, la brisa del mar estaba algo fresca, dejo la llave del agua caliente completamente abierta y la de la fría a la mitad, en china había bastante más calor que en Japón y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a esas brisas, que si era una nena por eso?, no le importaba el frio era su única debilidad y claro los espacios cerrados…. Y quizá su madre.

Llevaba casi 15 minutos bajo el chorro cuando decidió dejar de malgastar el agua, se envolvió en una toalla y salió a su cuarto, mala idea el aire hizo que le diera ms frio, en china podía secarse al aire con total libertad!, se vistió y salió de su cuarto en busca de algo que hacer.

Que haces? – entro al cuarto de eriol y lo vio hablando por teléfono, espero

Si claro – seguro era tomoyo por la sonrisa de idiota en su cara – segura no necesitan ayuda en nada? – se acostó en la cama y se quedo viendo el techo – bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas, sino, nos vemos a las nueve – colgó y se volteo a ver a shaoran

Era tomoyo – se sentó junto a él y lo miro – le llame para ver si no necesitaban ayuda extra con todo el circo de la fiesta

Y que te dijo?

Que estaban bien, no parecía muy estresada – eso lo hacía respirar tranquilamente, tomoyo podía ser un poco aterradora cuando le llegaban a los nervios –

Qué bueno, entonces vamos a ir a las nueve no? – trato de no sonar muy interesado, ya quería ver a sakura

Aha – se paro , se volteo hacia shaoran y lo miro con una ceja alzada –no me comentaste que la pequeña sakura paso por aquí en la mañana

Mmhh – seguro sakura le había comentado a tomoyo - se me fue

Aha, claro, a mi no se me escapa él como la miras primito

No empieces con tus cosas eriol, solo somos amigos – se paro y camino hacia el balcón – que haremos hoy entonces?

Shaoran no tiene nada de malo si te gusta – recordó un pequeño problemita – claro que se me había olvidado la chica del centro comercial, es eso lo que te tiene incomodo?

Mja – iba a estallar una bomba – no, no es eso, de hecho…

De hecho… que?

Ya conocí a la chica con la que me tropecé en el centro comercial – desvió la mirada – era sakura

…. – podrían ser más perfectos el uno para el otro, acótese, palabras de tomoyo, no de el – wow –murmuro bajito

Mmj, ya ves – bueno, no había caído una bomba, se había salvado

Es perfecto! – se había adelantado…. – no podrías tener más suerte! Vaya felicidades por ti!

…. –

Qué pasa?, cual es el problema? – no entendía que le pasaba a shaoran, había salido de una mala relación y ahora estaba sakura por quien definitivamente estaba loco

Nada, solo que siento que es muy pronto, digo, la conocí ayer!

Así es el amor – medito por un segundo, demonios le hacía daño estar tan cerca de tomoyo, se estaba volviendo una nena cursi – amenos que yo haya interpretado mal tus caras y no te guste… - pero eso nunca había pasado

Ahhhh – suspiro – si me gusta, claro que me gusta, me abruma un poco el hecho de que nunca me había sentido así, es un poco abrumador

Te entiendo – shaoran lo volteo a ver con una cara de 10 – de verdad, lo hago!, me paso lo mismo con tomoyo

Que te paso?

Asusta un poco darse cuenta que un día pensabas en deportes, cerveza, sexo y chicas y al siguiente no puedes dejar de pensar en una sola cosa, bueno, persona – se perdió un segundo en los pensamientos – bueno en tu caso quítale el sexo y las chicas – rio con sorna

Que no me acueste con nadie no significa que no piense en sexo – al fin y al cabo era humano y hombre

El caso es que se que da miedo, pero es bueno, yo pase cerca de un mes tratando de escapar, pero cuando te agarra, estas jodido!

Que delicado, ojala y tomoyo te escuchara

Naa! Ella sabe que me aterra el compromiso, y no me presiono nunca, por eso la amo más!

Claro

Llamare a los chicos, para que vengan a jugar videojuegos, comer porquerías, ver alguna película, se me antojan unas carreritas en las motos acuáticas – el agua era sin duda su elemento – que dices?, sirve para que conozcas mejor a takashi y a ken

Son tus mejores amigos?

Si, de hecho por takashi conocía a tomoyo, el estaba enamorando a chiharu en ese tiempo

Y ken?

A él lo conozco desde que llegue a Japón, es buena onda te va a caer bien, es más tranquilo que takashi y yo

Si se nota, de lo poco que he hablado con ellos

Bueno entonces voy a llamarles, tampoco están tan lejos

Si claro, voy a buscar algo a mi recamara

Gracias al cielo akane había manejado bien la situación mientras ella se relajaba un poco en compañía de sakura, ya eran pasadas las dos cuando eriol llamo para ver si no necesitaban algo, estaba preocupado por ella, awww que mono!, lo amaba, más que a nada. Lo cual le recordaba cierto tema inconcluso con su prima, no había quitado su sonrisita toda la mañana en espera de que sakura explotara y le pidiera su opinión.

Estaban en el patio, la cerca ya estaba lista, la tarima del dj perfecta, los sillones launch en su lugar, ahora solo faltaba que llegaran los baños rodantes, el equipo de sonido del dj,la comida, las carpas… demonios aun faltaban muchas cosas!, respiro, se concentraría en su prima ahora.

Saku me ayudas con estas flores? – haría que explotara

Claro – no soportaba la maldita sonrisa de tomoyo, la carcomía por dentro, tomoyo siempre le daba su opinión en todo!, la descuadraba un poco que no le dijera nada

Dime sakura que te pondrás hoy… - y aquí iba – queremos que te veas aun mas adorable que en la mañana no es cierto?

Mmmhh – y ahí estaba, picándola! – sí, claro, estaba pensando en unos shorts azul con un top nuevo en blanco, muy náutico – strike uno! – respondió con total naturalidad, se estaba controlando

Es gran idea – ella era mejor picando que sakura – ya sabemos que te ves "adorable" en shorts

¡! – ashhhhhh – si ….. – casi… pero strike 2!

Me pregunto si…. Mhh – rio bajito, ya no podría soportarlo – nada, olvídalo

¡!- ahhhhhhh – ya dilo! Se que te mueres por decir algo! – se acerca la bola! –

No, no, prometí que no diría nada – sonrió inocentemente

…. – la curiosidad podía mas… - ya dime! Me has estado torturando toda la mañana! – homerun!

Yo no he hecho nada saku – era la mejor actriz, deberían darle un óscar! – a que te refieres?

Si claro! – se sentó en un sillón y la miro – ya acabemos con esto, dímelo!

No quiero molestarte saku, de verdad, no es nada

… - suspiro – dime tommy, quiero saber qué piensas

Se sentó junto a ella, al fin lo había logrado!

Pues, es obvio que le gustas a shaoran…

Solo somos amigos, no confundas las cosas

Si son amigos, pero los amigos pueden gustarse

No quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora tomoyo, es muy pronto, quiero disfrutar de mi nueva yo

Y no hay lugar en tu nueva yo para el amor?

Temo que si lo dejo entrar vuelva a lo mismo que antes, no quiero volver a eso, me lastimaba mucho y ahora estoy muy bien

Sakura no es bueno estar completamente de un lado de la balanza, hay que buscar el equilibrio

Y como se supone que hago eso, como se que no voy a caer como lo hice antes?

Mmm, no lo sabes, solo te arriesgas, así es la vida, puedes perder mucho o ganar mucho

Un precio muy caro

Lo es, pero ahora no es como antes, antes te cerrabas completamente a los que gustaban de ti, y te enamorabas de aquellos que no te veían como absolutamente nada, es diferente ahora, puedo verlo, no quiero apresurarme, pero sakura, shaoran siente algo por ti, no me atrevo a decir que amor, eso es muy fuerte, pero si por lo menos atracción

Eres pésima porrista – sabía que estaba en el hoyo antes, pero no tanto…

Saku, atracción es con lo que empieza todo, eres bonita, agradable, despistada y "adorable", tienes todo lo necesario para volver loco a cualquiera – pensó por un momento – ahora muestras cosas que antes no mostrabas a los chicos, tienes frescura, alegría y sencillez, son poderosas armas, úsalas – de verdad que esperaba que le hiciera caso – además, las porras te las dejo a ti. – le dio un beso y se alejo para gritarle a los del sonido unas cuantas cosas acerca de lo que cargaban

La había dejado pensando todo lo que le había dicho tomoyo, ella tenía razón, ahora era diferente, ella había decidido ser diferente, comportarse más humana y más libre, esa era ella ahora, no tenía que tenerle miedo a tratar algo, ya no sería débil y sumisa como antes, quería intentar, quería poner de su parte para ver si algo podía pasar.

Al fin y al cabo, shaoran no era un chico cualquiera, cuando estaba junto a él sus estomago dolía como nunca lo había hecho cerca de un chico, pero eso no impedía que fuera ella misma, no se sentía tímida ni desconfiada, al contrario, sentía como si se conocieran desde el primer momento en que tocaron este mundo, era algo raro y escabroso, pero también era estimulante, y quería arriesgarse, lo haría, como dijo tomoyo, podía perder mucho, pero también podía ganar mucho, si perdía, se volvería a levantar de las cenizas y seguiría delante, por que así era la vida, nunca se detiene a esperarte.

Miro el reloj una vez más, llevaba horas esperando que dieran las nueve, y aun faltaba media hora, los chicos se acababan de ir apenas, subió a su habitación, se quito la camisa y entro al baño, se daría una ducha, no sentía que la necesitaba, incluso sentía bastante frio, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando salió envuelto en dos toallas se dio cuenta de que no sabía que se supone que debía ponerse…. Que mas daba, tomo una camisa sencilla a rayas azul y un pantalón casi blanco, opto por sus siempre adoradas chanclas hollister y volvió a ver la hora, aun faltaba 15 minutos…

Le habían caído muy bien los chicos, ken era genial, muy sincero, si, pero también era buena onda, takashi por otro lado también le había caído genial, pero se parecía mucho mas a eriol, juntos le habían hecho creer que en Japón era una tradición llevar una mariposa a las fiestas, porque se suponía que significaba respeto al organizador… y quien sabe que cosas más, el muy idiota se lo había creído hasta que ken no se aguanto la risa y exploto. Su conciencia le decía que era mejor huir de esos dos cuando estuvieran juntos.

Estas listo shaoran? –entro eriol a la habitación, iba más o menos vestido igual que él, pero más ligero - ya es hora

Si claro – se paro rápidamente, casi corrió – vamos caminando?

No, en mi auto – bajaron las escaleras- cercan la entrada por la playa para que nadie pueda colarse

Ohh –

No tienes calor? – estaban en la playa y hacia buen clima – te hubieras puesto un short o algo, es informal

Aquí hace mas frio que en china imbécil – este clima era el que había en otoño en su país – tengo un poco de frio

Ash eres una nena! Ya te acostumbraras

Cuando llegaron habían muchos coches en la entrada, pero había un lugar en el garaje, se estaciono y bajaron, la mayoría de las personas que habían eran chicas, eso lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo, lo miraban mucho, era el "nuevo" de la ciudad.

Eriol! – tomoyo venia corriendo de la terraza – hola amor! Como pasaste el día? – lo bezo en los labios y miro a shaoran – se divirtieron?

Si, no estuvo mal – el vestido de tomoyo era bastante corto, porque le hacía esto – te ves muy bien – lo torturaba cada día

Gracias, que bueno que te gusta – se volteo a ver a shaoran el pobre buscaba con la mirada – eriol por que no vas a saludar a los demás, quería hablar con shaoran un momento

Con migo? – que querría hablar la novia de eriol con el –

Si, si no te importa claro – lo miraba con algo que no sabía explicar, lo ponía nervioso

Claro amor, no tardes mucho – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteo a shaoran –cuídamela

Claro – y sin mas eriol se fue hacia donde estaba congregada la gente – que querías hablar?

No es obvio? –shaoran solo alzo una ceja ….ok aparentemente no era obvio – de sakura claro, me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras

Yo? – demonios! Tan obvio era! – no sé a que te refieres

Mira, sakura podrá ser una despistada de lo peor – camino hacia una parte apartada esperando que shaoran lo siguiera – pero yo no lo soy

Mmmh – no sabía que decir no iba a admitir abiertamente que algo extraño le pasaba cuando estaba con sakura

No tienes que admitirlo si no quieres, en realidad solo quería dejarte algo en claro – era importante para ella que shaoran entendiera eso – sakura ha pasado por muchas cosas, no siempre ha sido como la conoces y bajo su cara bonita y frescura hay una niña insegura

Soy consciente de ello – se había dado cuenta perfectamente que sakura no era solo lo que veía superficialmente – me conto algunas cosas ayer

Pues si te las conto espero que seas sensible ante ello

Mira – tomoyo estaba muy agresiva con el – no soy un imbécil, puedo darme perfecta cuenta de que sakura es mucho mas que solo eso, no creas que no me importa, es eso lo que me hace querer conocerla

Eriol… - no sabía si decirle – me comento que estabas saliendo de una relación conflictiva y que … huías de las mujeres

No he tenido las mejores experiencias, pero sakura es diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido

Bueno, sakura no ha tenido buenas tampoco, sé que estoy siendo muy dura, pero…

Es tu mejor amiga, entiendo que quieras protegerla

No es solo eso – quería a su amiga como si fuera su propia hermana y ya estaba cansada de verla sufrir – sakura es muy sensible solo te pido que no hagas que se cree ilusiones para luego hacerla sufrir

No es mi intención – todo estaba pasando tan rápido – pero tampoco sé si estoy listo para un relación, quiero conocerla, no quiero apresurar las cosas

Creo que es lo mejor – el era un buen chico de alguna manera – además es un largo verano

E iremos a la universidad juntos, diferentes licenciaturas pero mismo campus

Algo me había comentado eriol, me alegro de eso

Sí, yo igual, como te dije, me cae muy bien, pero es muy pronto para pensar en algo mas no crees?

Si, quizá, pero a veces las cosas no son como nos gustaría – a veces el amor tenía otros planes - Bueno te dejo, tengo una fiesta que atender

Claro, nos vemos – y se separaron

Ahí estaba el, en una fiesta completamente solo, le intimidaban las miradas de la gente, parecía que todos se conocieran, y él era el bicho raro llegado del extranjero. Busco a alguien conocido con la mirada, no veía a eriol por ninguna parte, ni a takashi ni a ken, ni sakura o alguna de sus amigas. Anduvo n rato solo, se sirvió un trago y siguió buscando. Bajaba las escalera a la playa cuando la vio, ahí, tan hermosa como la había conocido y endemoniadamente sexy con esos shorts excesivamente cortos, estaba sakura….rodeada de un grupo de mínimo 10 tipos…. Qué demonios!

Parece que tienes competencia – apareció de la nada eriol, con su macabra sonrisa de autosuficiencia – vaya que un gran número de competencia

Solo somos amigos eriol – arrrgg quería creerse eso con todo su corazón – no estoy compitiendo por ella

Si…claro – rodo los ojos – por qué no vamos a ver a quien prefiere sakura?

Arrg, déjame en paz

Ohhh vamos! – lo empujo hacia la multitud, caminaron entre la gente hasta una de las mesas que estaba mas cerca de la orilla del mar , lugar donde estaba sakura sentada en el respaldo de un sillón y con los pies en el asiento – se valiente!

Ahora que la veía con detenimiento, no parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de esos chicos, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Preciosa sakura – un imbécil tenia la mano de sakura entre las suyas – entonces que dices?

Ehhh – pobre, se veía entre la espada y la pared

Saku! - eriol empujo discretamente al imbécil ese para tomar el la mano de sakura – te molestan los… caballeros?

Aww eriol! – se volteo a ver a shaoran y brillaron sus ojos – shaoran

Hola – se había quedado sin palabras – como la estas pasando?

Pues… - dudo un momento, se había estado ahogando entre tantos halagos y proposiciones los últimos 40 minutos – bastante bien

Eriol – se dirigió a el, el chico que había estado tomando la mano de sakura – si no te molesta, hablaba con sakura antes de que llegaras

Oh! En serio no me fije – vaya que era buen actor el maldito de su primo – mis mas grandes disculpas rioto – y se sentó a lado de sakura para darle espacio al imbécil

No te preocupes – aparentaba, pero parecía bastante molesto – entonces sakura? Te gustaría ir a velear mañana conmigo?

Ehh… yo… - dios pobre sakura parecía nerviosa – es que yo

Ya había aceptado acompañarme a mi mañana – de donde había salido eso? – a conocer los alrededores, verdad sak?

Eh… si! – parecía aliviada, demasiado aliviada para solo haberse librado de una mala cita – ya había quedado con el

Y tú eres? – ja! Quien se creía este imbécil!, tenía una maldita cara de superioridad que nunca nadie le había dirigido, exceptuando quizá a su madre y a eriol

Oh, disculpa mi ineptitud rioto – dijo eriol aun en su pose junto a sakura – no he tenido la amabilidad de presentarte a mi primo, li shaoran, shaoran, un compañero del colegio, rioto azuka

Li?, Acaso de las empresas li? – parecía molesto –

Si, las mismas

Bueno pero, que importa eso no! – se paro eriol, estiro sus brazos como si acabara de despertar y abrazo a rioto – digo, que shaoran sea más rico que tu, no significa nada, la pequeña sakura no es superficial, cierto saku? Aun tienes esperanzas

Ehhh ahja – estaba en shock, como se atrevía eriol a decir algo así! –

Además un poco de competencia siempre es buena – lo soltó se acerco a sakura – además sakura esta más bella que nunca – le dio un beso en la mejilla y rio – bueno, caballeros los dejo, saku, diviértete

Espera… - ahhhh maldito y mil veces maldito su primo, como lo dejaba así, a sakura en una situación como esa!

Claro, la competencia es buena no? – rioto tenía una estúpida mirada en la cara y lo veía con desafío – sakura es un precioso premio a ganar

No tuvo ni tiempo de contestar que sakura no era un objeto por que una fuerte bofetada se escucho, rioto tenia la perfecta mano de sakura marcada en la mejilla

Me temo- se paro del sillón y bajo hasta la arena – que yo no soy ningún objeto – miro a shaoran y le sonrió – además hace mucho tu tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste

Sakura – la tomo del codo y la volteo hacia el, con más fuerza de la que shaoran estaba dispuesto a permitir – ya paso bastante tiempo, además ahora es diferente – la miro lascivamente de arriba abajo – estas diferente

Sí, estoy diferente – ah maldito como lo odiaba – ya no soy la misma imbécil de hace un año

Estabas muy enamorada de mí, no lo niegues

Eso pensaba – miro a shaoran, pidiendo por ayuda, estaba al borde de las lagrimas – pero ya no

Ahora tiene a alguien mejor – tomo a sakura del otro codo y miro inquisitivamente al tal rioto – suéltala ya, ya la escuchaste

Mj – se paro, soltó a sakura y vio de arriba abajo a shaoran – ya veremos – y se fue con su cochina bola de amigos

Estas bien? – se volteo a sakura, le tomo el codo que azuka le había tomado y lo examino, estaba un poco rojo – te duele?

No, estoy bien – miro como la examinaba, y luego lo veo a los ojos, ah! Su perdición – gracias

No es nada sak – respiro tranquilo, la miro a los ojos y sus nervios volvieron – es un imbécil

Si lo se

Por lo que dijiste antes – le enfermaba lo que iba a decir – supongo que fue tu novio

No, el…. – qué pensaría shaoran si le dijera que nuca había tenido un novio – no, solo salimos un tiempo

Bueno – se sentía más aliviado, el tipo se merecía un trofeo al más idiota – que bueno que no le hiciste caso

Ja – escondió la mirada, en solo un segundo el imbécil de rioto había sacado todas sus inseguridades – en realidad fue él, el que no me hizo caso

Porque lo haría? Es obvio que estaba ciego

Dijo que… - se sentó y se miro los pies – ya no importa

Que dijo sakura? – se sentó junto a ella y le tomo la mano – sabes que puedes confiar en mi

…. – le asustaba abrir tanto su corazón – dijo que… estaba gorda, y que EL no podía salir con cualquiera

Que! – algo estallo en el, furia contenida hacia ese imbécil – sakura no estás gorda, el es un imbécil, no sabe lo que dice!

Era más llenita de lo que soy ahora

Aun así, una persona que solo se fija en el exterior es un imbécil, no tiene nada de malo estar sana

te enamorarías de una persona gordita, te fijarías en ella? – siempre había sido su más grande inseguridad, había tenido muy malos momentos, su estigma en la danza, lo único que hacía, de algo que disfrutaba cada segundo, el peor momento del día.

lo hice, sue, mi primera novia y mejor amiga no era una miss universo, y aun así la quise mucho

bueno, tu eres diferente

un tipo que solo se fija en el exterior y en el dinero no vale la pena

si bueno, en ese tiempo no era tan segura de mi misma como lo soy ahora

eso es bueno – la miro de cerca y sonrió

si lo sé, me siento bien – volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, casi podía sentir su respiración

me alegra eso – dios que le pasaba, no era normal que estuviera sintiendo ese molesto vacio en el estomago, era demasiado pronto… o no?

Gracias – bajo un poco la mirada, mala idea, se quedo contemplando como tonta sus labios, es que acaso podría ser más perfecto! No podía estar pasando eso, sabía que Cupido era raro y a veces actuaba rápido, pero llevaba conociéndolo dos días!

Suspiro, la sentía tan cerca, tan perfectamente cerca para besarla, quería besarla, algo lo impulsaba a besarla, pero sería correcto?, casi no la conocía, pero aun así sentía más confianza con ella de la que nunca sintió con ninguna otra mujer, ni con su prima meiling había hablado tan abiertamente como con ella, que estaba pasando?, acaso los planetas se habían alineado extrañamente mientras Cupido lanzaba sus cochinas flechas, haciendo ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo, fuera más intenso, porque no parecía normal.

Lo sentía cerca, quería que la besara?, ay por favor a quien engañaba, había sentido cosas por shaoran desde el primer momento en que le cayó encima, moría por que la besara, su primer beso, ciertamente no lo había soñado así, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que moría por que la besara.

Se acerco inconscientemente a ella, algo lo jalaba, estaba tan cerca, sentía su respiración, y justo cuando sus labios casi alcanzaban los de ella la sintió temblar, lo sabía, era muy pronto, desvió los labios para dárselo en la mejilla, pero sus subconsciente pudo más y termino dándoselo en la comisura de los labios, y dios!, sabia a gloria.

Lentamente se separo de ella, tenía miedo de ver su reacción, alzo la vista con miedo y la miro a los ojos, había confusión, y algo más que no supo descifrar, no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de su reacción había sido imprudente, lo sabía. Debía romper el hielo.

Yo – tomo valor – lo siento, no debí…

No – tomo su mano y la miro, no podía verlo a los ojos – no te disculpes, no me molesto

…

Que es esto? – lo había tomado por sorpresa su pregunta, alzo su mirada y vio sus ojos interrogantes, y lo entendió, le pasaba lo mismo, por un segundo sintió que podría cantar sin importarle que los demás lo escucharan

No lo sé, todo ha pasado tan rápido…

Y no lo puedo controlar…

Este hueco en…

El estomago….

Siento como si…

Te conociera de siempre…

Y me confunde que

Todo es tan rápido – dijeron al mismo tiempo

me asusta un poco- dijo tímidamente sakura, shaoran la miro nervioso – no tu me asustas! – se apresuro a aclarar – si no, este sentimiento

lo sé, me asusta a mi también, pero, solo se que quiero estar aquí contigo

me pasa lo mismo, pero temo que de tan rápido, se esfume igual rápido

quiero conocerte, saber de ti, lo que te gusta, tu pasado, lo que quieres para tu futuro, tus ilusiones, inseguridades – y era la verdad, lo quería saber todo de ella, quería que ella supiera todo de él, o lo que él estuviera dispuesto a abrir para ella - podemos ir lento – le sonrió

me gustaría – sonrió de vuelta

qué raro es no? – volteo a ver el mar – nos conocemos de dos días y siento que te conociera de siempre

lo sé, y estamos hablando de … bueno ya sabes, como si nada

lo sé, es raro

lo es

sakura – la miro, le tomo la barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos – normalmente no soy así, pero… me gustas, no lo puedo evitar

… - se quedo muda, eran tantos sentimientos para tan poco tiempo – yo, también siento cosas por ti, y no lo puedo evitar

Conozcámonos, y que el tiempo diga – sonrió de lado – que te parece

Me parece perfecto – le sonrió con dulzura, podía perderse en su mirada por horas, con él, el silencio era perfecto, todo lo era.

Y así, con el mar, la luna y otros cientos de personas que miraban curiosas como testigos, nació lo que el destino había decidido fuera algo mas, entre dos personas, de lugares distantes con un pasado doloroso, que en el momento en que menos se lo esperaban, fueron alcanzados por las traviesas flechas de Cupido, solo el tiempo diría si habían logrado llegar al punto justo. Había un largo camino por caminar y un perfecto verano para enamorarse.

* * *

Bueno chicos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que se den cuenta de que me tarde un razonable epriodo de tiempo en actualizar, como dije, estoy de vuelta y nopiendo irme hasta acabar este fic!

a pesar de las muchas ganas que tengo de sehuir, he notado que mi inspiracion esta demasiado dispersa, y ni se diga de mi imaginacion... no tengo musas ahurita, bueno..musos ahaha! pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que me quedo bastante bien, a lomejor esta un poco pesado, demasiados pensamientos, pero creo que al final todo quedo decente.

admito que termine el capitulo la semana pasada, pero esta ultima seman fue un caos para mi, creo que no lo habia mencionado antes pero estudio arquitectura y arte, y la semana de entregas siempre es desquiciante, pero sobrevivi! y aquie estoy!

pues como dije espero que les haya gustado, haganme saber que piensan, y si tienen algunas peticiones, sientanse libre de hacerlas, mi imaginacion necesita un poco de ayuda, espero estar de regreso con otro capi en aprox. dos semanas... tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones para ser lo suficientemente holgazana...bueno sin mas que decir me despido!

ah por cierto creo que esta vez si me merezco reviews! asi que plis! **DEJEN REVIEWS!**, son los mejor que existe para animar al escritor! jijiji

mil besos y abrazos siempre suya

**chocolucy!**

_La religión presenta pocas dificultades a los humildes, muchas a los orgullosos, insuperables a los vanidosos_

_**nunca dejen de soñar!**_


	7. La primera cita

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así que grábenselo en la mente.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

**Capitulo 7.- Primera Cita.-**

Esta última semana había sido impresionante, aquello que había estado esperando toda su vida había llegado abruptamente en el segundo que menos lo esperaba, y con tan solo un roce en los labios y unas cuantas palabras había derribado la muralla que tanto le había costado construir.

Rodo sobre la cama y se acurruco un poco más, sintiendo el foco de calor procedente del cuerpo acurrucado en la orilla de la cama, kero, como siempre velando sus sueños y protegiéndola de las pesadillas.

Habían pasado más tiempo con el que con Tomoyo desde la fiesta en la fogata, iban a todas partes juntos, lo había llevado a conocer los lugares interesantes de la zona, reservas naturales, un par de parques de entretenimiento, lugares secretos que solo ella conocía, en fin, pasaba el día entero con él y por la noche con el resto de los amigos, le sorprendía tanto lo fácil que era estar con él, hablar, reír, incluso el silencio se sentía cómodo junto a él.

Tenía miedo, no lo negaría, todo había comenzado tan rápido, y a su vez, de una manera tan inesperada, ni en sus sueños más fantásticos imagino que así llegaría su persona especial, porque eso era, ahora estaba segura, había pasado un par de días peleando contra su subconsciente, intentando engañarse a sí misma de que Shaoran era solo un quizá, y que quizá…, pero solo eso, y hace tan solo un par de días había perdido la batalla consigo misma.

Flash back -

Llevaban conduciendo casi un par de horas y aun no le había dicho a Shaoran donde se dirigían, como siempre el tiempo pasaba como agua, se habían sumergido en una batalla sobre gustos musicales, y Shaoran iba ganando.

Por favor no es cierto! – y aquí iba otra vez, era el turno del Ipod de Sakura – ¿no hay nada dentro que sea buena música?

Oye!- rio, así había sido todo el viaje, sus gustos musicales eran completamente opuestos, mientras Sakura era una amante del pop y la música comercial, shaoran tenía un gusto más independiente y relajado – que no te guste no significa que sea mala!

Oh vamos! – le gustaba picar a Sakura, a pesar que consideraba que la mayoría de su música era demasiado comercial había habido un par de canciones que incluso le habían gustado – busca algo que sea bueno, vamos sorpréndeme!

Busco en sus listas de reproducción, que habría que fuera del gusto de shaoran, encontró una canción sencilla que había escuchado en un bar de estilo Ingles una vez que se había refugiado ahí para tener un momento de paz y sentarse a leer un buen libro, haber si esta si era del gusto del pesado de shaoran.

A ver si esta si te gusta bobo – le saco la lengua y pulso play a la canción

… - por las bocinas empezó a sonar la suave melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas – oye esta es buena! Me encanta, es de mis favoritas. – Beauty Queen de Ben's Brothers era una canción buenísima, la letra era preciosa y la música te transportaba mientras la escuchabas.

Ah sí? – al fin lo había logrado – ya vez! Si escucho buena música!

Ah no te preocupes, ya me encargare yo de pulir tu gusto musical – la miro y le sonrió, era tan hermosa cuando pretendía estar ofendida – hay un par de grupos que me gustaría que escucharas.

Y vaya que estaba dispuesta a escucharlos, no lo admitiría pero todas las canciones que shaoran había puesto le habían encantado, eran otro tipo de música más profunda y sentimental que no había tenido el placer de conocer, y mientras significara que él pensaba en ella, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

Todo en shaoran era tan diferente a lo demás, a cualquier otro chico que hubiera conocido, el no se interesaba por lo que los demás pensaran, vestía de una manera desobligada pero sexy, tenia modos de pensar que a veces la sorprendían, un gusto exquisito en comida y en tantas otras cosas, ni siquiera podía decir que lo habían sacado de una película, la mayoría de los chicos de película se quedaban cortos junto a shaoran, había algo en el que hacía que Sakura quisiera ser mejor, tenía un halo de madurez a su alrededor que lo volvía irresistible, y por alguna razón que aun no lograba entender el se había fijado en ella, en ella!

Entonces…. – volteo de nuevo para ver a Sakura, se había sumergido un instante en sus pensamientos – ¿falta mucho para que lleguemos al "lugar misterioso"?

Eh?... ah! No, no falta mucho – miro hacia la carretera y se ubico de inmediato, estaban cerca – unos diez minuto más a lo mucho, hay una desviación sin pavimentar hacia la derecha con un letrero del gobierno

Ok – ya se había cansado de manejar y tenía algo de hambre, Sakura no lo había dejado picar la comida que llevaban en el asiento trasero – ¿ya me dirás que es el misterioso lugar?

Nop, aun no – ya había tenido tiempo de comprobar que la curiosidad era uno de sus defectos, cuando no se salía con la suya se comportaba peor que un niño pequeño – así que ya deja de preguntar – pero de alguna manera le encantaba eso de él, otra cosa a favor de shaoran, sus defectos parecían ser incluso agradables ante sus ojos.

No es justo! – rio, en tan poco tiempo Sakura había aprendido a picarlo en donde más le podían – me haces conducir por horas, me matas de hambre, me obligas a escuchar mala música y ni siquiera me dice a donde vamos! –

Pues sí, eso hago – le hizo una mueca y luego se lanzo a reír en su cara

Solo porque eres tu Sakura – y lo decía en serio, si su prima le hubiera hecho lo mismo probablemente ya la hubiera dejado tirada en alguna parte de la carretera… la paciencia no era su fuerte, lo admitía. – y por que tu compañía es infinitamente maravillosa, que quede claro.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con esas sencillas palabras que la derretían, tan espontaneo, y no faltaba el leve pero perceptible sonrojo que aprecia es su rostro cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, había aprendido a leer sus movimientos, sus expresiones, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo con él lo había logrado, y eso que ella nunca había sido una persona demasiado observadora, esa era Tomoyo, pero como todo con él era diferente con el percibía cada detalle y amaba cada detalle…. Y eso la asustaba más.

¿Aquí? Sakura – la volvió a mirar desviando su vista del camino y frenando con cuidado, cuando la vio ella estaba perdida observando algo en su rostro, perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿sak?

Eh! Si aquí, a la derecha, por el camino malo – tonta ella, se perdía en el universo no podía hacer eso! Que le pasaba tenia miel en el cerebro o ¡¿qué?

Wow, sabía que era atractivo pero no tanto! – la picaría un poco, porque si había descubierto algo de Sakura es que tenía un mágico don para sonrojarse en más de 5 tonos diferentes. – puedes admirar cuanto quieras!

Imbécil! No te estaba mirando!

Claro sak, lo que tú digas….

No te mereces la comida que me tome la molestia de preparar! – dijo volteando a ver hacia el frente y por primera vez un poco molesta – ya llegamos puedes detenerte, pero si no quieres podemos volver y ya!

…. – ok se había pasado un poco, no había sido su intención hacerla sentir mal o incomodarla, a veces las cosas entre ellos eran tan fáciles, y ser el mismo sin ninguna clase de barrera era tan natural que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía- oye sak, perdón.

Detuvo el auto y apago el motor, la volteo a ver y se arrepintió profundamente de su comentario provocativo, Sakura fruncía el ceño como nunca la había visto hacerlo y algo crujió en su interior. Acerco su mano a su mejilla y suavemente la acaricio, dulce, delicado, un simple rose.

Por favor, perdóname – bajo la misma mano que había rozado la mejilla de Sakura y suavemente tomo una de sus manos – a veces no pienso lo que digo, me he estado portando un poco mal hoy – lo admitía, tenía hambre, y si había algo que ponía de mal humor a un adolecente era tener hambre.

No olvídalo – ¿que le pasaba? Se estaba comportando como una maldita novia pisco – tienes razón te estaba mirando…

… - no sabía que decir ante esa declaración – yo… también te observo, cuando estas distraída, he tenido suerte de que no te des cuenta.

Entonces supongo que estamos a mano – respiro hondo y lo dejo ir, cuando estaba con shaoran era más fácil ser ella misma, la nueva Sakura – vamos! Ya no quiero matarte mas de hambre!

Se bajaron del auto, tomaron las canastas de comida y comenzaron a caminar, lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo, había descubierto este lugar junto con su hermano hacia más de 10 años, cuando aún vivía su mama tenían una casa cercana, que era sin duda su favorita de todas la propiedades que poseían en el país y fuera, pero después de su muerte, le había sido imposible a su padre conservarla, demasiados recuerdos que lo perseguían, que no le permitían seguir adelante por sus hijos, así que termino vendiéndola.

Caminaron unos minutos más, y ahí estaba, tal como lo recordaba, un ojo de agua dulce cerca de la orilla del mar rodeado der rocas y plantas, solían venir a pescar y pasar el rato, era un lugar precioso, la sombra de los arboles no permitía el paso del sol, la arena era suave y fina, no habían ruidos provenientes de personas invasoras, y de hecho era un lugar seguro, sin animales salvajes o tiburones, era simplemente mágico.

O valla! – esa había sido la expresión de shaoran al contemplar tal magnífico espectáculo – sak es hermoso, ¿es agua dulce?

Si lo es – contesto Sakura – ven, la vista es mejor del otro lado, ahí podemos comer y descansar

Pasaron un rato agradable comiendo mientras veían en silencio las olas romper contra la orilla, era un paisaje digno de admirar, no era necesario hablar, simplemente el silencio, los dos juntos contemplando la belleza del lugar era perfecto.

¿No quieres nadar un rato? – volteo a mirarla y se quedo sin habla, se veía preciosa, Sakura poseía una belleza tan natural que incluso ahora sin más maquillaje que un simple brillo labial, se veía preciosa, sus largas y rizadas pestañas enmarcando sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, su Cataño cabello con destellos de oro bailando con el viento alrededor de su cara y cayéndole por los hombros, sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas casi imperceptibles cuando las tapaba con maquillaje, pero que ahora se mostraban en todo su esplendor, sus delicados labios rosas curvados en la más bella sonrisa, dios, era hermosa y estaba ahí con ella, en medio de la nada, juntos los dos.

Claro me encantaría – se paro y le tendió una mano a shaoran – vamos

Se pararon y se acercaron un poco más hacia el ojo de agua, el agua se veía perfecta, en un día de calor como ese.

Pon tu ropa aquí en el árbol, para que no se la valla a llevar el viento – dijo Sakura mientras se volteaba para deshacerse de su vestido

Como era su costumbre decidió sacarse el vestido sin soltar los pocos botones que tenia, mala idea, sin más se quedo atorada con el vestido enredado tapando sus hombros y su cabeza, peleo un poco con él hasta que sintió un tirón ajeno, y así sin mas estaba liberada del vestido, luego sintió la suave mano de shaoran posarse sobre su hombro, involuntariamente inclino la cabeza hacia su mano, mientras sentía como él la había bajando lentamente por su brazo, suavemente, sin prisa, jamás la habían tocado así, con tanta delicadeza, jamás había sentido ese cosquilleo de electricidad en su piel, y le gustaba, vaya que le gustaba.

Detuvo su mano en cuando llego al codo y se detuvo, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no había podido quitar la mirada de la espectacular vista que Sakura le daba de su parte trasera mientras se quitaba el vestido, y no había resistido la tentación de ayudarla a quitárselo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había atorado, así como no se había dado cuenta como su mano se posaba en su delicado y fino hombro y acariciaba lentamente su brazo.

Jamás, repito jamás en su vida había tenido impulsos tan sexuales como los tenia ahora, y es que Sakura no solamente era bonita, si no que con ese bronceado y cuerpo curvilíneo estaba como para portada de sports ilustrated, jamás había tenido la tentación de tocar a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a una de las muchas porristas exuberantes que se le ofrecían todo el tiempo en la preparatoria, y ahora ahí estaba, parado detrás de ella, con su mano en su codo, sintiendo todas estas extrañas descargas eléctricas y descubriendo por primera vez, como si fuera un puberto, lo que se sentía al desear a una mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue el bendito canto de un pájaro lo que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, sin decir una palabra, soltó el brazo de Sakura, se volteo camino hasta sumergirse en el agua dulce fría, y que bueno que estaba frío porque valla que lo necesitaba.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, escucho perfectamente el sonido de shaoran al caer en el agua, mas no se movió, aun seguía impactada por la intensidad de las sensaciones que su toque le produjo, podía escuchar a su corazón latir con intensidad, ese había sin duda alguna el momento más erótico que había tenido en su vida, Gosh, en parte se sentía patética, tenía 18 años, pero en su interior brincaba de felicidad, jamás se había sentido tan mujer y era una sensación que le había gustado demasiado. Se volteo y lo observo, no la miraba, estaba en el medio del ojo de agua, dándole la espalda, las pequeñas gotas de agua caían de su perfecto cabello hacia su gloriosa espalda bronceada. Y empezó a sentir un calor jamás antes conocido, y entonces hicieron clic en su cabeza las circunstancias, llevaban una semana de conocerse y todo esto era demasiado intenso para tan corto tiempo, así que no hubo nada que se le antojara más que apagar ese caluroso momento que saltando al agua fría para acompañarlo.

Fin del Flash Back -

Después de ese día, ambos decidieron silenciosamente actuar como si nada de ello hubiera pasado, literalmente nunca mencionaron nada y todo quedo como un destello borroso para ambos, lo cual aliviaba el nerviosismo de Sakura y la repentina inseguridad de shaoran, tales sentimientos en extremo intensos eran demasiado para manejarlos a tan poco tiempo de haber empezado una relación…. Si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que tenían.

Se revolvió más en la cama y decidió levantarse ya, era un poco más tarde que lo que acostumbraba levantarse, ayer había sido una noche interesante en el antro, todos habían ido y habían disfrutado de las tonterías que Eriol hacia cuando se le pasaba un poco la copa, incluso shaoran había tomado un poco de mas, con lo cual descubrió que no era del todo perfecto, pero había sido adorable acompañarlo cuando entro en la fase de preguntarle a todo mundo si lo querían.

Se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y entro a su vestidor para buscar un conjunto deportivo, correr por la arena estaba afectándole mucho, sus pantorrillas y muslos ardían como el infierno cuando terminaba de correr, pero dios nadie podía negar que se veía maravillosa, sus piernas siempre habían sido su mejor atributo, lo único que no odiaba de su cuerpo aquel par de años que tuvo algo de sobrepeso, y ahora estaban en su mejor momento.

Termino de vestirse, bajo las escaleras tranquilamente y salió hacia un nuevo día, para ser, de nuevo, solo ella, el cielo y el mar otra vez, su momento de paz, su encuentro con ella misma del día. Con una sola pregunta rondando por su cabeza…. ¿Qué era lo que tenía con shaoran?

…

Tomo hasta el fondo de la taza de café, dios que nochecita habían tenido, si bien no había llegado al completo estado de ebriedad, y de verdad agradecía por eso, si que había tomado bastante, lo suficiente para que le doliera la cabeza y quisiera enterrarse debajo de la tierra donde no lo tocara la luz del día.

A su lado Eriol estaba peor, el sí que había excedido los limites, y no entendía como Tomoyo lo había logrado soportar, no se veía fascinada por el estado en que se encontraba su novio la noche anterior, pero si por lo menos parecía entender y soportar su estado, ya lo había decidido, Tomoyo era la mujer más maravillosa que hubiera conocido en su vida, claro, excepto de Sakura, el mismo conocía lo pasota que podía ponerse cuando bebía de mas, y estaba verdaderamente agradecido de que Sakura hubiera soportado su estado y lo hubiera cuidado mientras él se pasaba el tiempo susurrando palabras en extremo cursis a su oído.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien estaba muy avergonzado, nunca le había dicho tantas cosas románticas, y estaba seguro que a ninguna mujer le gusta que la primera vez que le dicen cosas dulces sea como consecuencia de un estado inducido por el alcohol. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendar su error, aunque ella no hubiera parecido molesta, era una actitud que él no aprobaba de el mismo, así lo habían criado, para ser un caballero, y eso es lo que el seria hasta el final.

No puedo creer cuanto tome anoche!, podrías cerrar las cortinas por favor- dijo Eriol mientras se tapaba los ojos con la capucha de su sudadera

Es tu culpa – se levanto y dirigió hacia el ventanal del desayunador – ¿no te da vergüenza tomar tanto frente a tu novia?, se supone que seas tú el que cuide de ella y no al contrario, ¿qué te sucedió?

Tomoyo sabe perfectamente que no soy ninguna blanca paloma – dijo asomando su cabeza fuera de la capucha cuando sintió la penumbra de nuevo – además, nunca bebo tanto, no lo hacía desde que salgo con ella, me deje llevar, ya me disculpare después.

Se merece más que una disculpa después de soportarte en ese estado

Sí, creo que si – bebió de su taza de café y mordisqueo un pedazo de pan duro del día anterior, wey había ido a la ciudad a comprar reservas, teniendo dos adolecentes en casa, la comida era lo que más hacia falta – la llevare a cenar hoy.

Quería hacer algo especial para Sakura hoy, no me siento bien con mis acciones de anoche – dijo mientras abría el refrigerador para ratonear algo interesante – además, desde que salimos siempre ha sido ella la que me lleve a lugares para conocer, quiero hacer algo especial

Wow, sí que va en serio ¿no?, es decir, una semana y …. Yo me pase más de 2 meses en negación, tratando no querer a Tomoyo como tu estas queriendo a Sakura en tan poco tiempo

Eso es porque eres un inmaduro, no tiene caso negar lo que se sabe con mas que certeza, además, Sakura es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, ella me hace ser yo mismo sin reservas, solo con eso ya sé que ella es diferente a cualquier persona en mi vida. Quiero hacerle ver eso.

1- no soy inmaduro, pero el compromiso aterra a cualquiera, claro a ti no porque eres una nena en el interior, 2- me alegro por ti, no te había visto reír tan sinceramente como lo has hecho esta última semana – le arrebato la salchicha que había encontrado y se la comió en dos bocados

Idiota! Era mía! – lo golpeo en la nuca y se volvió a sumergir en el refri buscando alguna otra migaja - que te pasa imbécil? No soy ninguna nena, que tu tengas complejo de macho no significa que los hombres no puedan demostrar sus sentimientos

Yo demuestro mis sentimientos! Pregúntale a Tomoyo soy un romántico y ella me ama

Si claro

Bueno entonces que tenias planeado para hoy? – dijo levantando sus cejas sugerentemente – algo especial eh?

Idiota, una cita, no sé si pueda llamar citas a lo que hemos estado haciendo toda la semana, pensaba en una cena, llevarla a algún lugar romántico

"lo que hemos estado haciendo toda la semana" eh? – joderia un rato, era su especialidad – ha logrado la dulce pero sexy Sakura despertar algún instinto sexual en ti?

Eriol….. no te metas en lo que no te importa – tomo un cartón de jugo y bebió directo de él, cual hombre

Oh vamos! Han pasado cada segundo juntos desde la fiesta pasada, en lugares apartado e "íntimos", como quieres que no me de curiosidad saber si ha pasado algo entre ustedes.

Aun así no es de tu incumbencia así que déjalo por la paz

Ya vendrás llorando a mi cuando quieras consejos sobre cómo tratar a una chica – de eso estaba seguro, no le cabía ninguna duda.

Sin evitarlo no pudo evitar recordar esos breves momentos en el ojo de agua, jamás había sentido descargas eléctricas tan fuertes y tenido impulsos tan poderosos como los que se obligo a rechazar, nunca, ni en los típicos años de hormonas a flor de piel sintió algo tan violentamente instintivo, tenía que controlarse, no era un animal, y el amor no es sobre sexo, al menos eso es lo que él siempre había pensado, ¿estaría en una equivocación?

Bueno, entonces, ¿algo romántico no? – shaoran había estado ahí en todo momento que lo necesito y viceversa, eran amigos, hermanos del alma y se ayudaban siempre que podían, aunque no lo admitieran abiertamente – creo que te puedo ayudar con eso.

Si? – enarco una ceja mientras miraba fijamente a Eriol

Claro, que clase de romanticismo tienes pensado?, tanto puede ser algo lujoso y elegante hasta algo simple pero especial, ¿Qué quieres?

Pues, yo prefiero lo sencillo pero especial, y Sakura piensa bastante como yo, no le gusta mucho la ostentación.

Lo sé, te estaba probando, para ver cuánto has llegado a conocerla – y si que la conocía, el había tardado siglos en entender el carácter pasivo y reflexivo de Sakura, aunque ahora incluso la veía con una carácter más jovial y estimulante – estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

Ummm, supongo que gracias… entonces que hay con la cita? Alguna idea, yo había pensado en una cena, en algún lugar especial, pero no estoy seguro de donde podría ser, quería cocinar algo yo mismo

Umm, podría ser aquí

Pensaba más bien algún lugar donde se pueda apreciar bien la costa, en la playa que visitábamos de niños había un mirador donde podías ver toda la costa y a lo lejos la ciudad, pero aquí el terreno es mas plano, no hay lugares así… algo como aquel mirador creo que sería perfecto.

Pues no es un mirador… pero se de un lugar que cumple con las características!

¿Cuál?

El faro del muelle, tiene una cabina en lo alto, es como un mirador…

En serio?... suena perfecto

Pero no está permitido el acceso al publico

Y para que lo sugieres entonces imbécil?

Porque resulta que tu querido amigo aquí presente le ha hecho algunos favores al velador, y quizá pueda conseguir que les permitan entrar y subir para tener su cita romántica…

Sería perfecto, crees poder conseguirlo?

Solo déjame hacer unas llamadas… per te va a costar

Claro, lo suponía, tu no haces favores de a gratis – conocía perfectamente a Eriol, de niños siempre lo timaba con sus "favores" – ¿qué quieres?

Tu comida – había pasado casi 10 minutos buscando algo comestible en el refrigerador y ahora Eriol se lo quería quitar

Bien, trato, pero más te vale que lo consigas – dijo arrimando su plato hacia Eriol

Voy a ducharme, y buscare alguna receta en internet

Claro – dijo Eriol con la boca llena – busca algo rico para que me invites de las sobras – y sin más siguió zampándose el ex–desayuno de shaoran.

Si bien, había crecido rodeado de lujos, con empleados que hacían desde limpiar su recamara hasta tajar los lápices que usaba en el colegio, shaoran siempre había apreciado la dicha de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, en sus primeros años de preparatoria había aprendido junto con Sue, había tomado un curso de cocina básica, y luego había tomado otros por propia iniciativa, al igual que la lectura lo transportaba a otro mundo, la cocina lo ayudaba a aislarse de la realidad cuando lo necesitaba, no era un chef profesional, pero con los años había agarrado buen sazón, y no se podía negar que lo que cocinaba era bastante agradable al paladar.

….

Morning cricket! – ya duchada y fresca como lechuga entro Sakura a la recamara de Tomoyo – es tardísimo! Levántate ya!

Uuughhh – se tapo la cara con las sabanas para protegerse de la luz que entraba de las recién abiertas cortinas – no tienes algo mejor que hacer… como salir con shaoran, que por alguna razón extraña comparte tu cualidad de despertar a horas no aptas de la mañana?

Son las 10 no es tan temprano! – salto en la cama

Entramos casi a las 4 de la madrugada! – grito mientras Sakura saltaba llevándose el aletargamiento – basta! Déjame dormir!

Vamos despierta! Estoy aburrida!

¿Porque no sales con "no es mi novio, pero quizá haya algo"? – dijo sentándose en la cama con su ya ausente sueño

Ummmm – dijo Sakura volteándose para que Tomoyo no mirara su sonrojo

Um?, eso suena más interesante que dormir! – dijo perdiendo absolutamente cualquier tipo de somnolencia que le quedara – cuéntame ahora mismo!

Um no significa nada, cálmate –

Sabes has estado actuando un poco raro los últimos días hay algo que te este molestando?

No, todo está bien de verdad, que haremos hoy? – mintió discretamente, nunca había sido su don mentir con naturalidad

… no te creo, pero si no me quieres decir lo entiendo – se paro y se dirigió hacia su baño – no sé, que te gustaría hacer? No quedaste con shaoran para hacer algo hoy?

No, ayer se le pasaron las copas y no hablamos de eso

Ah es verdad! Se paso toda la noche diciendo lo mucho que le gustabas y cuan especial eras!

Basta! No me molestes! – dijo tapando su cara con una almohada – estaba ebrio! Los borrachos no saben lo que dicen….

No estaba TAN borracho… a mi me parece que sabía bien lo que decía – sonrió con ganas – está loco por ti saku, porque te empeñas en negarlo?

No lo sé, siento que vamos muy rápido, nos conocemos de hace una semana – dijo destapándose la cara y mirando seriamente a Tomoyo – cuanto tiempo es necesario para decir que ya tenemos una relación?

Oh vamos! No tienes 15 años, el tiempo no es nada! – hablo sin pensar, olvidaba que Sakura no era muy experta en el mundo de las relaciones

Lo siento Tomoyo, algunas no tenemos tu experiencia – dijo molesta mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación

No saki! Espera! – dijo abrazándola – no quise hacerte sentir mal, no pensé bien mis palabras

…

A lo que me refiero es que – la miro a los ojos y sonrió – tienes que dejarte llevar, el te quiere, es bastante obvio, si no haces lo que tu corazón indica podrías perder lo que el destino de esta regalando.

A veces no sé cómo reaccionar cuando estamos juntos

Déjate llevar! Si quieres reír, ríe, si quieres gritarle, hazlo, sientes deseos de besarlo, bésalo, en cuestiones del amor es mejor arrepentirse de los errores que cometemos que de preguntarnos qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tenido el valor de hacerlo – y hablaba por experiencia propia – créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarte llevar

Es que a veces…. – quería contarle del momento en el ojo de agua, ese momento la había estado carcomiendo por días, habían sido tan fuertes los impulsos que sintió que no sabía qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado llevar - … no quiero que piense que soy fácil por ir tan rápido

Saku… shaoran no es así – dijo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos – estoy segura de que no me equivoco al pensar que para shaoran eres el ser más puro y casto que ha conocido en su vida

Tú crees? – sintió un pellizco en su estomago – tampoco quiero que piense que soy una mojigata que no siente nada

No creo que piense eso – rio con ganas – no es como si estuvieras tapándote con metros de tela en la playa, de hecho – adopto el tono que su madre usaba con ella – algunos de sus bañadores señorita no son apropiados para su edad!

Cálmate! Te escuchas como tía Sonomi! – era verdad sus trajes de baño dejaban bastante poco para la imaginación

Oh! Es mi mejor imitación! – dijo orgullosa-

Aunque lo odies con todo tu corazón eres muy parecida a ella!

Iiiuk! Amo a mi madre, pero su forma de ser no se lleva mi number one…

Si… bueno, como sea

Entonces… - se moría de ganas de saber si había pasado algo interesante entre Sakura y shaoran- algo interesante que deba de saber y me quieras compartir?

Ummm – se lo diría, no había persona en quien confiara más que en Tomoyo – paso algo que… me perturbo un poco

Algo malo?

No, no fue malo… solo – no estaba segura como explicarlo – nunca me había sentido así, fue muy intenso…. Y …. – y el sonido de su teléfono al sonar la interrumpió

Oh no! No conteste no me dejes así!

Permíteme – miro la pantalla del celular, era shaoran – es shao, déjame contestar si?

Shao! Claro…. Solo porque es el! – se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño – tomare una ducha….

-llamada –

Si…. – dijo mientras contestaba la llamada – buenos días! Como amaneciste?

Buenos días también… perfectísimamente, nada de resaca!

Me alegra oírlo! – dios amaba su voz, era una voz profunda y varonil – y Eriol que tal amaneció?

Umm el no tan bien, le duele la cabeza

Se lo tiene merecido, tomo demasiado

Si bastante… de hecho de eso quería hablar…

Que paso?

Bueno… sé que no me comporte de la mejor manera ayer y…

Oh! No te preocupes! Todos tienen derecho a tomar un poco de más de vez en cuando

No… no debí hacerlo contigo ahí, fui un total idiota haciéndote pasar por un momento así

No en serio, no me molesto… y dijiste algunas cosas muy lindas…- dijo sonrojándose furiosamente

No me arrepiento de lo que dije, fue solamente la verdad – dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante al saber que a Sakura le había gustado lo que le había dicho… movido por el alcohol – pero no me enorgullezco de la manera en la que lo dije, no es forma de decirle a una mujer lo que sientes por ella

Puedes decirlo ahora…- dios estaba completamente en las nubes –

Tampoco es manera apropiada el decirlo por teléfono… - quería hacer todo bien con Sakura y ya había pisado mal un par de ocasiones – por lo que de hecho quiero invitarte hoy

Que quieres hacer?... – aun le quedaban lugares por mostrarle a shaoran – quizá podamos ir a …

No… esta vez yo planeo – dijo interrumpiéndola – una cita tu y yo por mi cuenta

….

Aceptas?

No podría negarme – dijo radiante de felicidad… una cita! Hacia tanto que no tenía una cita real! – a dónde iremos?

Eso, querida Sakura – sonrió divertido, podía imaginarse la cara de Sakura en este mismo instante – es una sorpresa

Que no! Dime! – odiaba las sorpresas! Su curiosidad la mataba

No, tu confía en mí, será maravilloso

Shaoran! No me hagas esto!

Ponte preciosa como siempre! Y paso por ti a las 8

No! Necesito saber a dónde vamos para vestirme adecuadamente!

Cualquier cosa que te pongas estará perfecto sak, eres preciosa no necesitas nada mas

Entonces voy desnuda!- dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias

Cof cof cof- todos los colores se le subieron al rostro

Era una broma.! – dijo mas que sonrojada – aun que sea dame una pista

Casual, no será anda intrépido o loco lo prometo – dijo ya más tranquilo – con algo casual estarás perfecta

Hay muchos tipos de casual…..

Uuum

Bueno está bien, a las 8? –

A las 8 – sonrió, no podía esperar para verla – no puedo esperar

Yo tampoco, hasta la noche

Hasta la noche

Se arrojo a la cama y grito, no podía contener la felicidad que la inundaba, una cita! Una cita real!, hacía siglos que no tenía una cita de verdad y definitivamente nunca había tenido una que la emocionara la mitad de lo que la emocionaba una cita con shaoran, odiaba un poco la idea de la sorpresa, su curiosidad podía mas con ella, pero se le hacía extremadamente romántico y dulce de su parte el querer "enmendar" el "error" que había cometido, no podía creer cuan increíble era, estaba demasiado mas arriba de lo que el hombre ideal de sus sueños, y la quería a ella, y ella ya no podía contener la intensidad de los sentimientos que tenia hacia él.

¿sería amor? ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien en un periodo de tiempo tan corto? Quizá si, quizá estaban destinados a conocerse, quizá había nacido para amarlo a él y por eso siempre había fallado en encontrar alguien, lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura es que iba a poner todo de su parte para que funcionara, iba a arriesgar cada centímetro de ella por ese amor que empezaba a sentir, porque había esperado demasiado tiempo esperándolo, y ahora que lo tenía cerca no iba a permitir que se alejara de ella, esta vez pelearía como fiera por su corazón.

Tierra llamando a Sakura – la mano de Tomoyo pasando frente a sus ojos la saco de su ensoñación – llevo casi cinco minutos llamándote

Lo siento! – seguía con su radiante sonrisa en los labios – es que! Tommy tengo una cita!

Saku! – y que se suponía que eran lo que habían tenido esta última semana? – me alegro mucho por ti!

Gosh! Estoy tan feliz! – seria una noche perfecta estaba segura de eso – que me voy a poner?

Ahhh! Yo ayudare en eso! – era una experta en dejar a Sakura preciosa- tu vestido nuevo!, el que compraste hace un par de semanas se te vería maravilloso! Espera a donde van a ir?

No lo sé! Se supone que es una sorpresa!

Ash! Odio que los malditos hombres hagan eso…. Necesitamos saber a sonde vamos para saber que ponernos, ya que, haremos nuestro mejor intento

Tengo otro vestido nuevo que creo que quedaría bien…

Vamos a tu habitación! Nos esperan largas horas! Llamare al spa para que nos hagan sitio! Tienes que verte radiante!

Y Tomoyo no se equivocaba, pasaron casi dos horas escogiendo la ropa, zapatos y peinado que llevaría Sakura, y otra buena hora meditando que tipo de maquillaje sería conveniente, no recordaba haberse esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal, ni si quiera para la graduación!, pero estaba de acuerdo con Tomoyo, quería verse más que bonita esta noche, quería mostrarle a shaoran la mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar absolutamente todo por él.

Después de una breve merienda partieron hacia el spa, Tomoyo había hecho cita no solo para pedicura y manicure sino también para un masaje relajante, facial y tratamiento exfoliante e hidratante, se vería preciosa estaba segura, y esperaba que a shaoran le gustara el resultado.

Saki? – dijo Tomoyo levantándose la toallita que la protegía de los vapores del sauna –

Si dime? – dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo –

Que era lo que ibas a decirme antes de que shaoran te llamara? – dijo sentándose para observar a Sakura en la cara y se sorprendió al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba aun más de lo que ya estaba por el calor

Uuum – dijo mientras se volvía a poner la toalla sobre la mitad superior de la cara- paso algo

Que paso? – estaba empezando a preocuparse

El otro día…- se moría de vergüenza por contrale – cuando lleve a shaoran a un lugar especial que conozco….

Si…

Íbamos a meternos al agua y…. – gracias a su habitual torpeza…- me atore con el vestido en la cabeza y él se acerco a ayudarme a quitármelo, y cuando me lo quito, puso su mano en mi hombro y…

Y….

Y me acarició, muy suavemente deslizo su mano a lo largo de mi brazo – dijo mientras sin darse cuenta imitaba el movimiento de la mano de shaoran – tan dulce y delicadamente que….

Ya, entiendo, te molesto eso acaso Sakura?, porque si así fue deberías decírselo…

No, claro que no me molesto – dijo sentándose abruptamente y dejando caer la toallita de su rostro – fue…

Que sentiste? – dijo al fin intuyendo lo que tanto había perturbado a Sakura

Tomoyo jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida! – dijo sonrojándose violentamente – fue como… una descarga de energía, todos mis sentidos estaban alerta y cada centímetro que acariciaba con su palma ardía como si…. No supe que hacer! Me quede inmóvil sin tener idea de cómo debía reaccionar

Sakura – dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro – está bien, no deberías sentirte mal por ello

Es que, fue tan intenso, quería…

Arrojarte hacia él y besarlo hasta que tus labios dolieran?

Si! – grito sin pensar e inmediatamente se arrepintió

Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que soltarse a reír, era tan dulce ver como Sakura iba empezando a descubrir sensaciones que su cuerpo le otorgaba pero que jamás había experimentado

Oye, cálmate – dijo frenando su risa ante la cara de molestia de Sakura – discúlpame, pero es que, te entiendo, de verdad.

La primera vez que experimente algo así igualmente fue así de impactante, es normal, tienes hormonas Sakura… y han estado reprimidas desde que empezó tu adolescencia, es normal que las sensaciones sean violentas, bueno supongo… no estudio psicología.

Sé que es… normal sentir cosas así por un chico, me preocuparía mas si no las sintiera, eso significaría que me gustan las chicas

Si en eso tiene razón… supongo

Lo que me altera los nervios es que… si esto siento con un solo roce y después de una semana de conocerlo,…

Ummm si, te entiendo- y vaya que lo hacía – te preocupa perder tu V card en un arranque hormonal de tu parte… o me equivoco?

A…a…algo as…i – verdaderamente le preocupa la habilidad de Tomoyo para entender su mente

Me paso exactamente lo mismo con Eriol, estaba tan asustada ante la intensidad de mis sentimientos, y la malditas hormonas que me traicionaban, pero pude reprimirlas y créeme Sakura no fue tan difícil como creí, y con el tiempo aprendí que era completamente normal lo que sentía, ya amaba a Eriol después de 1 hora de conocerlo y sentir ese tipo de cosas por alguien a quien amas es normal, pero definitivamente creo que en necesario esperar

Ósea que tu… y Eriol… no…

Nop, sigo siendo tan virgen como tu Sakura, y me alegra haber esperado, por que ahora sé que estoy completamente lista para dar ese paso, y quiero hacerlo con Eriol, quizá no me vaya a casar con él, quizá nuestra relación no funcione en un futuro, pero lo amo, y quiero dar ese paso con él, quizá en el futuro ame a alguien más de lo que lo amo a él, quizá no, pero hoy lo amo y quiero hacerlo con total amor.

Bueno llevan juntos casi seis meses y ….

No es cuestión de tiempo Sakura, cada relación es diferente, Eriol y yo no teníamos el lazo que tu y shaoran tienen después de una semana de conocernos, Eriol tardo un mes en aceptar que me amaba, y nuestra relación en general fue muy diferente a la tuya con shaoran, a lo que me refiero es que tu virginidad es un regalo saku, y debes dárselo a quien creas correcto, a aquel que ames con total entrega y pasión, y cuando tu creas correcto, cuando estés completamente dispuesta a entregarte en cuerpo y alma, quizá estés lista hoy, quizá mañana, quizá en un mes, en una año, o quizá hasta el día de tu boda, pero tienes que estar completamente segura, cuando sientas impulsos hormonales recuérdate a ti misma que una vez que entregues ese regalo nadie te lo puede devolver, será de quien se lo des por siempre y lo recordaras toda tu vida. Así de especial es.

Sé que no estoy lista obviamente, quiero esperar hasta encontrar al correcto, pero siento que shaoran lo es, se que suena estúpido porque shaoran es mi primer… casi novio real… pero se siente tan destinado a ser así – pero tenía tantas dudas – que debo de hacer cuando tenga impulsos?

A veces dejarte llevar un poco es bueno, disfruta de los besos de las caricias, cuando te sientas incomoda hazle saber, shaoran es un caballero, es mas caballero que Eriol- dijo con algo de fastidio – si Eriol era capaz de detenerse al sentir mi incomodidad por respeto a mí, estoy muy segura de que shaoran lo hará, no le tengas miedo a dejar correr tus impulsos, solo ten bien en claro lo que quieres.

Así lo hare tommy créeme que si

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde entre masajistas, aromas terapéuticos, aceites y cremas, después de esa conversación con Tomoyo Sakura había aprovechado su tiempo de meditación mientras le daban un relajante masaje, tommy tenía razón, tenerle miedo a sus impulsos era una tontería, shaoran no era un cerdo que trataría de aprovecharse de ella, lo conocía, incluso con lo corto del tiempo podía ver a través de su corazón, podía notar cuando se incomodaba, cuando ese rayo de tristeza atravesaba su rostro, quizá había miles de cosas que le faltaban por conocer de la vida y reacciones de shaoran, pero estaba segura de que conocía su alma y su corazón, y eso era la parte más importante de el.

Desde el primer momento en que pusieron un pie en la casa de vuelta del spa, Tomoyo había enloquecido, solo le había permitido una hora para descansar y ducharse antes de empezar con un largo proceso de arreglo, habían discutido, Sakura no quería verse demasiado arreglada, y Tomoyo había alegado que incluso la perfecta naturalidad tomaba tiempo, llevaba casi una hora con los ojos cerrados dejando que Tomoyo le aplicara el maquillaje, su ropa estaba colgada perfectamente en la puerta del closet y los accesorios asentados en una esquina del tocador.

Cuando por fin Tomoyo termino de aplicar el maquillaje y anuncio que estaba "perfecta" logro ver la hora, siete y media, tenía el tiempo justo para terminar de vestirse, arreglarse el cabello, que gracias a dios tenía una caída natural digna de anuncio de trajes de baño, y colocarse los accesorios y rociar un toque de su perfume favorito. Y así lo hizo, decidió que era mejor no mirarse al espejo hasta que todo estuviera completo, cuando al fin lo estuvo, ella misma se quedo boquiabierta, tal como Tomoyo había dicho, estaba perfecta.

….

Había terminado de cocinar hacia una hora, el pato estaba terminando de cocinarse en el horno y Eriol se encargaría de preparar la comida y llevarla al lugar mientras el se arreglaba y recogía a Sakura, tendrían un perfecto picnic bajo las estrellas y con una vista hermosa. Se metió la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y alejara los nervios que lo habían estado consumiendo desde que había hablado con Sakura.

Este momento sería extremadamente especial para él, nunca había puesto tanto empeño en hacer que una cita fuera perfecta, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y especial por una chica, ahora era diferente, Sakura lo hacía olvidar su pasado doloroso, no preguntaba, pero estaba seguro que ella podía ver a través de su cara, y a pesar de que no se sentía preparado para abrir completamente su alma ante una persona, si estaba seguro que con el tiempo lograría dejar que ella entrara, y esperaba de todo corazón que ella pudiera ayudar a curar sus heridas.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió, abrigado, hacia una noche más fresca que el resto de las que había pasado en Japón, el clima del verano de Japón era el otoño al que shaoran estaba acostumbrado, seco su cabello, e hizo un inútil intento de peinarlo, y ya listo salió exactamente cinco para las ocho en busca de Sakura. Para lo que no estaba preparado es para la visión que lo esperaba, si se quedo sin respiración cuando la vio hacia exactamente una semana esperando en ese mismo porche para ir a la feria, en esta ocasión se había quedado estático, sin la capacidad de hilar una sola frase.

Ahí, parado frente a ella estaba un ángel, con un vestido blanco de gasa y seda que suavemente se tornaba rosa hacia donde daban inicio sus infinitas piernas, femeninos zapatos bajos y un pequeño suéter cubriendo sus delicados brazos, pero lo que lo dejo sin fuerzas para sostenerse fue su cabello, recogido hacia un costado con flores del mismo color que su vestido y cortos y ondulados mechones enmarcando su rostro, levemente maquillado de manera que sus verdes ojos resaltaran como un par de esmeraldas entre pétalos de flores de cerezo. No le quedaba duda alguna que era el tío con más suerte en el maldito planeta por haber encontrado tal belleza cuando menos había estado buscándola.

Después de recuperar las fuerzas después de casi 5 minutos logro articular una sonrisa y dirigirle la más dulce de sus miradas.

Te ves preciosa – dijo con nada más que sinceridad en su corazón – aparentemente soy un tío con suerte de tener una cita con usted, preciosa dama

Si, lo eres – gosh, ella era cursi, lo admitía, y le encantaba que shaoran pudiera serlo de vez en cuando – te ves realmente bien – rio con dulzura – tienes frio?

Uuum se nota eh? – normalmente los chicos preguntaba eso – el frio no es muy lo mío

Si se nota – camino hacia el bajando con suavidad los escalones que lo separaban de el y sin dudar con toda la confianza que poseía camino hacia él y le planto un beso muy cerca en la comisura de los labios.

… - se quedo sin aliento, Sakura no hacía más que sorprenderlo con su encanto – me permite llevarla a su cita señorita? – dijo recuperando un poco la cordura

Por su puesto – sonrió ante la reacción de shaoran, amaba darse cuenta de las reacciones que ocasionaba en el – al fin me dirás el misterioso lugar al que me llevaras?

Lamento informarte que no – dijo sacando el pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo – tendrás que esperar un poco mas dijo mostrándole el pañuelo

Oh por dios! Planeas secuestrarme sin decirme a donde me llevas? – dijo fingiendo estar ofendida – como sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Suavemente le dio la vuelta a Sakura, acaricio su cuello mientras pasaba el pañuelo y lo colocaba sobre los ojos de Sakura, no se quejo y noto el leve suspiro de ella al acariciar su cuello, ato suavemente el pañuelo y con sutileza se acerco hacia el oído de Sakura, aspiro su suave y delicado perfume y con el más suave tono de voz que pudo encontrar le dijo…

Confía en mí – le dio un casto beso entre la oreja y el cuello – y te prometo que te bajare las mismísimas estrellas.

Y eso fue todo lo que Sakura necesito para entregarle su vida entera, el camino fue tranquilo, shaoran había seleccionado una lista de música romántica para la velada, sostenía su mano con dulzura y le susurraba que ya no faltaba mucho, hubiera ido a donde él le hubiera pedido. Sintió como el auto se detenía y shaoran soltaba su mano y le decía que habían llegado, escucho la puerta abrirse y espero a que él le abriera la puerta, bajo con la ayuda de shaoran y sintió el aire fresco que indicaba que estaban frente a la costa. Dirigió a Sakura un par de pasos más hacia el frente y se coloco tras de ella para desamarrar el lazo del pañuelo.

No abras aun los ojos – dijo mientras soltaba el lazo y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de ella – ahora, abre los ojos.

La visión que se presento ante ella la dejo sin aire, conocía ese lugar, era la marina, la mayor parte del año la playa ante ella estaba plagada de barcos, lanchas y motos acuáticas, ahora estaba completamente vacía, con cientos de luces de las boyas donde se amarraban los barcos, flotando como si pequeñas luciérnagas jugara sobre las olas del mar, jamás la había visto así, y rematando, al final del muelle, iluminado con cientos de antorchas, estaba el faro de la costa. No podía esconder su sonrisa, era un paisaje hermoso y lo estaba admirando con la persona que había robado su corazón.

Te gusta? – pregunto shaoran mientras respiraba el dulce aroma del cabello de Sakura –

Es hermoso! – giro levemente su cabeza para mirarlo al rostro y se asombro de lo cerca que estaba – gracias shaoran, es perfecto.

Y aun hay más preciosa – la giro y la tomo de la mano, tirando de ella para guiarla hacia su cena – vamos, aun hay más que tienes que ver.

Caminaron a través de los jardines y a todo lo largo del muelle, con el ritmo de las antorchas guiándolos, podía oler la salinidad del mar, escuchar el fuerte azote que hacían las olas al golpear con la orilla y contra el muelle, se iban acercando al faro.

A donde vamos – dijo cuando no tuvo más en frente que el muro del gran faro –

Arriba - sonrió mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Sakura

Pero… no está permitido subir- estaba segura de ello, había pasado demasiados veranos en esas playas como para no saberlo

Sí, bueno…. Tengo algunas conexiones – dijo mostrándole la pequeña llave que tenía en el bolsillo – te prometo que tenemos permiso para entrar – agrego viendo su cara de inseguridad.

No es peligroso? – dijo estrujando un poco la falda de su vestido mientras veía como shaoran abría la puerta y se paraba en el marco

¿Confías en mi?- dijo dándose la vuelta y extendiendo su mano como invitación

No dudo un segundo y sonriéndole tomo su mano, empezaron a subir las infinitas escaleras que los llevarían al mirador del faro, deteniéndose un par de veces para tomar aliento, cuando al fin lo alcanzaron ambos se quedaron sin aliento, shaoran le debía una buena a Eriol, había dicho que la vista era hermosa, pero nunca se imagino cuanto, habían pequeñas velas en frasquitos de cristal iluminando sutilmente la estancia, las ventanas estaban cerradas pero permitían ver hacia el exterior, y en el medio había una mesa con un mantel de seda blanca encima y el perfecto banquete que shaoran había preparado esperando por ser devorado, los aromas inundaban el ambiente y no paso mucho hasta que la música lo hiciera también.

Sakura quería llorar, sentía las lagrimas conteniéndose para salir, jamás se había imaginado nada tan hermoso, todo, absolutamente cada detalle era perfecto, shaoran era perfecto.

¿Y bien?- Dijo tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios – ¿qué te parece?

Shaoran – lo miro a los ojos, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo – es perfecto.

Me alegra que te guste – la abrazo por la cintura – discúlpame Sakura, por haberme comportado como un idiota ayer, no te merecías eso.

No hiciste nada malo, no tengo nada que perdonarte – no entendía por qué se disculpaba tanto – de verdad, no te entiendo

Ayer, te dije que te quería – la miro a los ojos seriamente – no te lo había dicho de frete tan directamente, había estado esperando un momento especial para decirlo, pero lo arruine

Pues… no me pareció tan horrible, fue más o menos dulce – y lo había sido, había adorado ver las imperfecciones de shaoran

Aun así lo lamento, y te pido que lo olvides y que recuerdes este momento, como la primera vez- dijo acercándose sutilmente a Sakura

La primera vez que… - su corazón se acelero al darse cuenta de la situación, sentía cada vez más cerca a shaoran, casi podía sentir su aliento rosar sus mejillas

Te quiero, Sakura – dijo topando sus frentes y mirándole a través de sus largas pestañas- como no creí poder querer a nadie – y sin más, la beso.

Despacio, sin prisa, con todos los sentimientos que había contenido esa última semana, había probado una piza de sus labios y ahora los tenia para él, Sakura le estaba regalando el privilegio de besar sus dulces labios, y no existía otro lugar en el que él hubiera preferido estar en ese momento.

Ahí estaba Sakura, siendo besada por primera vez por el hombre que había llegado a su vida para derribar todas sus defensas y mostrarle que el amor cuando llega devasta todo nuestro mundo, lo cambia en niveles insospechados, dejándonos indefensos ante cualquier ataque, lo único que se puede hacer es defenderse contra el mundo juntos, tomando fuerzas del otro, complementándose en la mágica armoniosidad que solo un amor verdadero puede lograr, tenían todo un camino por recorrer y pensaba hacerlo junto a él, le daría su corazón entero y esperaba nunca más recibirlo de vuelta.

El beso sabia a gloria, fue perfecto, dulce, pasional, una entrega completa por parte de ambos, cuando al fin se separaron, lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse a los ojos a través de las pestañas, diciéndose así lo mucho que sentían el uno por el otro.

Yo también te quiero, shaoran – dijo escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello, esa simple declaración hizo que las hormigas en su estomago empezaran a bailar, ella lo quería, no necesitaba nada mas por el momento.

Así continuaron con su velada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, admirando el precioso paisaje que la vida les daba, dándose de comer el uno al otro y regalándose besos cargados de amor y dulzura, no existía nada mas, solo ellos dos en su perfecta primera cita, con música suave, bailando abrazados. Ambos habían encontrado lo que siempre habían buscado, en el preciso instante en que nunca pensaron tropezar con él.

Bueno…. Lo siento mucho de verdad, tengan por seguro que esto me ha enseñado a no hacer promesas, de verdad que lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que aun lean la historia, y de corazón espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo y aun que estoy consciente que no es mi mejor trabajo es un poquito más largo que cualquier otro capítulo.

Tengo cientos de excusas por haber tardado tanto, escuela, trabajo, problemas con mi novio, falta de inspiración, estoy pasado por muchas cosas, estoy preparándome para el bendito toefl y me cuesta trabajo escribir en español porque todas las ideas que pienso la pienso en ingles y luego las traduzco y no suenan de la misma manera y… horrible, pero después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste de verdad.

Sé que no estoy en la posición de pedir reviews… pero lo hare, porfa DEJEN REVIEWS! Los que escriben lo entienden muy bien, son de gran inspiración y motivación, realmente no hubiera terminado el capítulo de no haber leído el ultimo review que tuve!

Díganle a sus amigos que se lean la historia! Entre más gente más motivada me siento, y quizá tarde menos en actualizar. No prometo nada.

Igualmente me cree una cuenta de twiter! En ella voy a poner mis avances y anunciare cuando actualice, igualmente ahí pueden comentarme, darme sugerencias, díganme que quiere ver….!

La cuenta es choco_lucy, síganme!, aclaro que es una cuenta exclusiva para fanfiction… so ya saben! Si tienen twiter y les interesa pásense a verlo, creo que tener más contacto con ustedes me va a obligar a escribir más, así que no duden en joderme para que escriba.

Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que… como notaran cada vez estoy tratando temas un poco mas … mayores, así que estaba pensando en cambiar el rated a T, quizá en un futuro escriba escenillas un poco mas… subidas de tono, pero otra vez, solo si a ustedes les gustaría ver eso, háganme saber

Sin más los dejo, espero que todos pasen un precioso DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! Consideren este mi regalo de todo corazón!

Muchos saludos y abrazos!

CHOCO LUCY

"If you never chase your dreams, you'll never be able to catch them"


	8. Inevitable

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**BUSCANDO EL AMOR**

**De**

**choko lucy**

E**lla había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando por el amor, el solo quería escapar de todo lo que lo abrumaba en la vida, ambos en una búsqueda de identidad personal. El destino los haría tropezar en un perfecto día de calor en verano.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Inevitable.-**

Verano, esa época del año en que el aire está cargado de emoción, vitalidad, astucia, juventud, esperanza, coqueteos, deseo y amor. Cada año en todo el mundo el calor y la sensualidad del sol cambia vidas, jóvenes se embriagan y viven los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, chicas se sienten diosas en sus bikinis o se esconden tras metros de tela blanca, chicos alardean de músculos y cabezas huecas, el amor ataca sin compasión y crea historias pasionales que terminan en engaños, que se rompen en mil fragmentos con la realidad de la vuelta a la normalidad, al final del verano, llega Cupido a recoger las flechas que, en la ebriedad producida por el sol, el mar y la arena, había lanzado sin juicio alguno. Amores de verano, amores que terminan, los más intensos y quizá los más épicos.

Pero al final, solo de verano.

Este, tan solo este pequeño cliché, era el más grande y temido momento por Sakura.

Había pasado las 7 semanas más increíbles de su vida, dos semanas habían bastado para revolucionar su vida, dos semanas en que cada barrera que había construido tan cuidadosamente por largos años había sido masacrada, y otras 5 semanas de pura felicidad, cada día que pasaba con shaoran era diferente y especial, la rutina no existía en su relación, lo aburrido nunca se presentaba, y a pesar de que habían cosas que aun no se contaban el uno al otro, para ella todo era perfecto.

Pero el final del verano estaba cerca, tan solo le quedaba este fin de semana y un par de días más para regresar a su realidad, para regresar a la gran casa vacía donde tenía todo y a la vez tan poco, donde su hermano pasaba tan pocas horas y su padre tan solo unas cuantas semanas al año, los amaba, tanto que dolía su ausencia, poco a poco, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sakura estaría bien, cada quien fue dándose tiempo a su manera para lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, ellos la habían encontrado en el trabajo y la escuela , pasando el menos tiempo posible en el lugar donde habían sido una familia feliz y en la que una terrible enfermedad había destruido todo.

No podía atreverse a decir que su padre la abandono y se sumergió en su propio dolor, al contrario estuvo para ella el primer año, dándole todo su apoyo y amor y viajando lo menos que su profesión le permitía, pero cuando al fin Sakura se sintió segura de nuevo pudo darse cuenta de que su padre y hermano, por cuidar de ella no habían pasado por esa etapa de dolencia, así que les dio su espacio y poco a poco los tres fueron alejándose.

Sakura se había refugiado en su cabeza, en su imaginación, y es bien acertado decir, que no hay peor enemigo que el que nace y vive en tu propia conciencia, esa pequeña voz que la había sumido en depresión y dolor por tanto tiempo; le había costado salir de ahí, canalizar su energía, su dolor en otras cosas, en deporte, en productividad, a la realidad, y cuando lo había logrado, llego EL, llego él para hacerle sentir que él estaba para ayudarla a volver realidad cada uno de esos sueños que había creado, y no estaba muy segura de si era lo mejor.

De esto y más cosas pensaba Sakura mientras corría como cada mañana por la costa, el solo era ligero, la brisa fuerte y vivaz y el sonido de su respiración y el rompimiento de las olas en las rocas y arena la transportaban otra realidad.

Ahí estaba ella, temiendo un cambio más en su vida, el único bueno había sucedido hace tan poco y le aterraba que se le hubiera acabado la suerte. Sabía que lo que tenía con shaoran no era perfecto, tenían discusiones, pequeñas, pero que le daban mucha inseguridad, inseguridad que se obligaba a dejar atrás, pero seguía sintiendo que había algo, que no estaba bien el hecho de tratar de fingir que no existía.

No era culpa de él, él era absolutamente perfecto, paciente, educado, comprensivo, alegre, parecía que no había nada en el que lo hiciera sentir inseguro, nada que pudiera romperlo jamás.

Y ella solo era un artefacto reparado con mucha maestría y dedicación que debajo del pegamento y la resina nueva aun tenia astillas, y era frágil a cualquier tipo de accidente. Pero se lo seguía negando, y lo seguiría haciendo, porque si shaoran la quería es porque le había gustado esa nueva ella que estaba causando sensación entre todos los hombres que nunca le habían hecho caso, y no estaba dispuesta a perder eso, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él.

Paso frente a la gran casa de playa de Eriol en su camino de regreso a su casa, su tiempo de meditación estaba llegando a su fin, y ya estaba preparando la careta de seguridad que se había vuelto tan común en ella esta última semana en la que había empezado a sentirse amenazada por el fin del verano.

Al llegar a casa siguió su rutina común, bañarse, arreglarse, vigilar la preparación del desayuno y despertar a Tomoyo dando brincos en la cama.

-Es lo único que absolutamente odio de estos nuevos hábitos tuyos Sakura- dijo Tomoyo sentándose a la mesa después del temblor que sacudió sus sueños – es verdaderamente molesto.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, si no te despierto me aburro demasiado - ella ya había tomado el desayuno y observaba a Tomoyo mientras comía en silencio – aunque debo de decir que estos últimos días me ha costado más trabajo despertarte

-Pues yo los siento exactamente igual – tomo un sorbo de café y dejo que este actuara en su cerebro

-Pronto acabara el verano- dijo mientras observaba por la ventana- solo queda una semana….

-Si, recibí un correo de la universidad ayer…- dijo mientras buscaba entres sus correos en la blackberry – creo que decía algo sobre una reunión de inducción para los alumnos de primer semestre

-¿Ah?, si, creo que también lo recibí – quiso parecer desinteresada, pero no paso desapercibida la mueca en su cara

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de café de su tasa, ya podía sentir como la vida volvía a ella.

-No, para nada- mintió…ya debía aprender a hacerlo- solo no quiero regresar a la ciudad

-Ummm, ¿alguna razón en especial? – casi había funcionado

-No, solamente tengo un poco de flojera de regresar a la escuela.

-Bueno, la escuela nunca ha sido tu fuerte, pero te gustaba estar cerca de tus amigos- dijo meditando sobre la poca habilidad que Sakura siempre había presentado en matemáticas, calculo y cualquier materia asociada con números – ¿Hay algo más que no quieres decir?

-No, no lo hay- y sin más se paro y salió de la habitación dejando a Tomoyo estupefacta, jamás en la vida Sakura había reaccionado de manera tan cortante ante una indagación suya.

Subió rápido a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama, tratando de apagar todos los pensamientos que la asaltaban, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, cosas que quería reprimir, cosas que quería traer de nuevo a la superficie y cosas que necesitaba dejar en medio para balancear, pero todo, absolutamente todo giraba por su cabeza. Y madre naturaleza había decidido que sería divertido mandarle a la siempre irregular Sakura su precioso periodo para afinar sus malos estados de ánimo; que se cuidaran todos, porque no estaba en un buen lugar estos días.

La casa de los chicos era eso exactamente, casa de chicos, y a pesar de tener un hombre de verdad responsable y organizado como Wey, dos adolecentes hormonales y acelerados por el verano habían resultado ser demasiado para él, había abandonado el barco hacia una semanas, alegando de que era necesario hacer unos arreglos en el departamento de shaoran antes de tener que volver a china.

Si, Wey volvía a China, había acabado el periodo que su madre le había dado para que ayudara a Shaoran a establecerse, y ahora pronto estaría viviendo en una ciudad extraña, completamente solo, con un departamento enorme a su total disposición y con dinero llenando cada mes su cuenta bancaria. El sueño de todo adolecente ¿no? Pues sí, pero ciertamente no el de él.

Vivir solo, perfecto, no tenía ningún problema, salir de los asfixiantes brazos de sus hermanas era renovador, pero de verdad seguía molestándolo el hecho de que su madre siguiera pensando en él como una inversión y no como en su propio hijo, ponerlo en la mejor escuela, el mejor apartamento, lo mejor, siempre, cuando lo que él siempre había necesitado era tan solo un poco de atención en una casa en donde lo único que parecía importar era el prestigio de un apellido.

Apellido por el que su madre temía ante la falta de interés de shaoran en las mujeres. Que pensaba su irracional madre, ¿Qué era gay por no querer estar con todas las zorras que se había encargado de colocar tan "casualmente" en la vida de shaoran? Estaba muy equivocada, no lo era y nunca había tenido ninguna duda. Simplemente había pasado sus años de pubertad educado por un hombre como Wey, educado infinitamente para tener devoción y respeto por las mujeres, pero su madre no podía comprenderlo.

Cientos de veces se había preguntado cómo habría sido su vida si su padre siguiera con él. ¿Hubiera sido como cualquier otro adolecente? ¿Se hubiera consumido antes sus impulsos sexuales con tanta facilidad? ¿Qué hubiera apoyado su padre? Siempre se lo preguntaba, pero era algo que jamás lograría descubrir.

El tiempo libre era demasiado peligroso para él, demasiado tiempo para pensar, para recordar, estaba acostumbrado a enterrar todo debajo de sus responsabilidades y su estricto entrenamiento, y a pesar de que estas eran sin duda las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en su vida, no podía esperar para llenar los huecos que le quedaban de estar con Sakura para dejar de pensar.

Sakura, lo que jamás creyó encontrar, su relación iba viento en popa, no tenían un titulo, pero eso cambiaria pronto, tenía planeado hacer la gran pregunta el ultimo día del verano, Eriol le había dicho que habían fuegos artificiales y que se hacia una gran regata en la marina para celebrar, parecía la ocasión perfecta, pero aun faltaban algunos días.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! – Escucho antes de tropezar con un zapato y caer de cara al piso – trate de advertirte

-Esto ya no puede ser posible Eriol! - dijo mientras se levantaba y le tiraba el zapato a Eriol- ¡limpia tu desastre que yo ya estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por limpiar le mío!

-Tranquilo shaoran – dijo recogiendo el zapato- pareces mujer en sus días

-Cállate y limpia!

Se encontraban haciendo un intento de limpieza desde que se habían levantado, y es que una semana sin Wey había logrado acabar con los muchos platos que habían en la casa y ya ninguno de los dos tenía mucha ropa limpia.

-Sabes? He escuchado que a veces los hombres pueden tener los síntomas de sus parejas- dijo casualmente mientras trataba de tomar toda su ropa sucia en un mismo cerro

-Sí, idiota, pero síntomas de sus mujeres embarazadas – Eriol era un experto en arrojar suposiciones-

- Pues tu sabrás- lo miro con sus mejor sonrisa cínica y movió las cejas – nadie sabe que tanto hacen tu y Sakura cuando están solos

-Nada inútil, así que deja de insinuar cosas – dijo mientras abría las cortinas de la sala para que entrara un poco de luz – debería ser yo el que preguntar sobre lo que hacen tu y Tomoyo cuando están solos, pero yo si soy un caballero

-Oye! Yo soy un caballero, eres mi primo – dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de lavado seguido de shaoran – no se lo preguntaría a cualquiera, tengo confianza contigo!

-Hay cosas que solo se deben compartir en pareja – dijo alzando la tapa de la lavadora para que Eriol pudiera arrojar la ropa dentro

-ya te darás cuenta, que es necesario hablar de esas cosas con alguien de confianza

-Quizá, pero ten respeto a Sakura y no hagas insinuaciones obscenas

-ok, ok, lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte- dijo mientras salían de la habitación para subir en busca del resto de ropa sucia – por cierto….

¿Sí? Dime - grito desde su habitación mientras recogía su propia ropa

-eeeemmm – dijo Eriol parado en el marco de la recamara de shaoran- es algo que quería… pedirte, un poco de consejo, supongo

- ¿Qué pasa?- coloco la ropa en un cesto y la acento en la cama mientras se sentaba en ella-

-Uumm, bueno, Tomoyo y yo- se rasco la cabeza mientras se le caían algunas prendas de los brazos- hemos estado hablando, y….

-…- esa duda e inseguridad eran muy poco comunes en Eriol –y?

-Bueno, es que- no lograba encontrar las palabras para decirlo- ella y yo estuvimos hablando y, dijo que… ya

- …- no entendía, a que se refería- ya que? No entiendo

-Que ya, que ya….eso- dijo tratando de darse a entender

-Exprésate bien Eriol- dijo shaoran arrugando el ceño en contrariedad-

-Que ya inútil, que ya esta lista- dijo tapando su cara ante la ingenuidad de su primo- ¡quiere que tengamos sexo!, bueno, no dijo sexo, quiere que hagamos el amor…

- … - ok, porque tenía que decírselo?- ¿y a mí eso qué?- dijo tomando la cesta, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación con la cara roja- no necesito saber de tu vida intima

-No, oye ¡escucha! – apresuradamente recogió las prendas que se le habían caído y lo persiguió hacia el cuarto de lavado- necesito tu ayuda, ¡no sé qué hacer!

-Eriol, sinceramente creo que tú tienes mucha más experiencia en esas cosas- dijo acaloradamente, no quería formarse en la cabeza ninguna imagen-

-No, shaoran, yo tengo experiencia en sexo, no en… lo otro- dijo tirando toda su ropa al suelo- no sé qué hacer, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido los dos son técnicamente lo mismo – dijo apoyando sus manos en la lavadora aun dándole la espalda a su primo

-Si, lo sé, pero, es diferente, no sé qué hacer, ella es virgen y yo nunca he estado con una así… ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer?

-No lo sé Eriol, no tengo ninguna clase de experiencia

-¿Tú qué harías? Debo llevarla a un hotel? O a un restaurante caro, o…. no lo sé, mis encuentros sexuales han sido en automóviles, sofás y closets de escobas, no soy muy experto en eso de… la delicadeza

-Uuum, podrías llevarla a cenar antes, supongo, ¡no lo sé!- aun le incomoda hablar de esas cosas

-¿Y qué? ¿Le hago el amor ahí?

-¡No inútil!, llévala a cenar, bailen, la traes aquí, prendes unas cuantas velas, pones música, ¿qué no ves películas?

-¿Uh? Si, películas de hombres- dijo mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza- yo no crecí con 4 hermanas

-Bueno, yo si- y que horrible había sido- solo hazlo especial, no seas bruto, para las mujeres la primera suele ser especial

-Lo sé, me ha hecho esperar más de 6 meses, sé que es importante para ella, que quería estar segura, pero eso es exactamente lo que me pone ¡tan jodidamente nervioso!

-Oye cálmate, me alteras

-¡Yo me altero!

Mantuvieron el silencio unos cuantos minutos sin mirarse, shaoran no sabía que decir, es decir, era estúpido negar que no hubiera pensado en esas cosas, especialmente desde que conoció a Sakura, pero, estar hablando de ello era demasiado para él.

-¿La llevo a cenar? ¿Y luego la traigo aquí? ¿Y ya?

-Ummm, si, supongo, mis hermanas decían que…. Eran los detalles lo que lo hacía especial

-¿Tus hermanas te contaban eso?

-Hablan muy fuerte, aunque quisiera no oírlo, es imposible cuando una pared separa las habitaciones

-¿Qué clase de detalles?

-Velas, flores, música, esas cosas

-No sé de esas cosas, nunca he hecho el amor… y si la lastimo?

-No seas bestia, solo se…. ¿Suave?

- …. – y no lo pudo evitar rompió a reír ante la cara de agonía de su primo – ¿suave?

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- dijo enfurecido- ¿solo querías molestarme? ¡¿Es eso?

-No… shaoran… es solo que… - dijo tratando de parar la risa – soy yo, no sé qué hago preguntándole a un virgen

-Bueno, ¡pues surte con tu problema!- y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

-¡No! ¡Espera! Si necesito ayuda- dijo secando con la mano las lagrimas que se le habían escapado- es solo que me dio risa tu expresión, pero supongo que fue acertada, suave, apuntado.

- … - trato de relajarse de nuevo – ¿algo más?

-Si, por favor

-Dime

-Ya que, sabes tanto de detalles,¿ podrías ayudarme con ellos? Comprar las velas, la música eso…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Me acompañas a comprar todo?

-Supongo… ay que terminar con esto antes…

-Si – dijo pasándole a shaoran el detergente – hay otra cosa

-¿Qué? – vertió una tapa, pero le pareció que no sería suficiente así que vertió otra-

-Ummm, tenía pensado que fuera el sábado, son las regatas y hay fuegos artificiales, ya te había dicho, creo.- reflexiono un segundo - Y… no sé, creí que estaría bien

-Aha, ¿y?, de verdad, no quiero detalles

-Bueno, no es como que quiera sacarte- dijo cerrando la tapa de la lavadora y tratando de evitar la mirada de shaoran- pero creo que sería incomodo para los tres que estuvieras en la habitación de al lado

- … - ¿lo estaban sacando de la casa?- ¿y que se supone que haga yo?

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo arreglado, estaba pensando que podías quedarte con Sakura, los del servicio regresan a la ciudad en la mañana, así que no hay que preocuparse por que la madre o alguien de su familia se entere

-Uuuum- incomodo, así se sentía- no creo que Sakura….

-De verdad no creo que haya problema, es su amiga, va a querer ayudar con la sorpresa, si no quieren dormir juntos puedes tomar el cuarto de huéspedes

-Uuum

-¿Es eso un sí?

-Supongo… solo si ella no tiene problema

-No lo tendrá, ya verás…

-Claro…

Puso el ciclo de lavado y salió de la habitación dejando a Eriol solo, no sabía cómo se sentía con aquella situación, no le molestaba quedarse con Sakura, pero de alguna manera seria incomodo, ¿dormir con ella? Apenas empezaban su relación, no sentía que fuera momento para eso… ¿qué pensaría Sakura?

Habían decidido salir de compras para mejorar el humor de Sakura, pero no estaba resultando tan bien, Sakura se sentía gorda con cualquier cosa que se probara, así que decidió mejor solo observar mientras Tomoyo se probaba, llevaban casi quince minutos mirando lencería, Tomoyo había decidido entrar y a Sakura le había parecido conveniente ya que estaba queriendo hacerse de un buen sostén con relleno.

No había querido probarse, lo había encontrado, pagado y ahora estaba sentada en el probador de Tomoyo esperando a que saliera de detrás del biombo para ver que había elegido, se había portado muy misteriosa con sus elecciones.

-¿Te falta mucho? – sus humores la estaban matando –

-Acabo d entrar Sakura- dijo mientras se subía la pataleta y se la acomodaba- ya voy

-Uhum… - se miro las uñas y al levantar la mirada se quedo estática

-¿Qué te parece? – dijo tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-…. – Tomoyo tenía gustos finos para la lencería, pero lo que había escogido hoy parecía ser de esas cosas que están hechas para mostrar y no precisamente para usar debajo de la ropa – es….

-¿Cómo me veo? – llevaba un conjunto con muy poca tela color azul índigo, hacía mucho contraste con su blanca piel, era de seda y encaje, con finas tiras doradas y broche del mismo color. Y además llevaba un ligero de un tono ligeramente diferente

-Es…. Muy bonito, pero- ¿qué se suponía que significaba que Tomoyo estuviera buscando ese tipo de lencería?

-Le dije a Eriol que ya estoy lista- sonrió con sinceridad-vamos a hacer el amor

-….

Se quedo de piedra, sabía que Tomoyo y Eriol llevaban saliendo bastante tiempo, y que habían estado hablando de ello, pero la noticia la golpeo como un pedazo de carne lo haría, aun se sentía a miles de millones años luz de si quiera considerar ese tipo de relación con shaoran, y es que ya sentía que lo amaba, no sabía que decir.

-Di algo, Saku,- se sentía mal por la falte de reacción de Sakura… -

-Yo, me alegro- dijo saliendo de su trance – creo….

-Hemos estado pensándolo mucho y yo de verdad quiero hacerlo

-Eso es bueno Tomoyo, es… genial, creo

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- dijo desconcertada- ¿por qué esa reacción?

-Yo… lo siento, es que, me tomo por sorpresa- dijo levantándose para abrazarla

-Es fantástico Tommy, estoy feliz por ti, se que si quieres hacerlo es porque estas definitivamente segura

-Si, lo estoy – se miro una vez más en el espejo y se sonrojo- puede que no termine casándome con Eriol, todavía somos muy jóvenes, pero estoy segura de que quiero compartir esto con él.

-Sé que lo estas, me alegro por ti

Se probó un par más de conjuntos, uno rojo y otro de un tono diferente de azul, todos eran sencillos, delicados y clásicos, nada vulgar ni demasiado atrevido, hacían perfecto juego con la personalidad de Tomoyo. Siguieron comprando por aquí y por allá, disfrutando del ser dos adolecentes privilegiadas por la vida, sin preocupaciones, sin complejos, sin ser realmente consientes cuan diferente seria la vida cuando entraran a la universidad.

-Dime Sakura- dijo mientras sorbía un poco de su frapuccino – ¿qué tal van las cosas con shaoran?

-¡Van muy bien! – dijo feliz, de verdad iban bien – nos llevamos bien, casi no peleamos, el es maravilloso ¡y yo lo adoro!

-¡Qué bueno! Si, se nota que se quieren mucho

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, has estado un poco… irritable desde ayer – alzo una ceja y la miro acusadoramente

-Oh! Lo sé, llego nuestro amigo- se sonrojo

-Ahahaha, bueno, eso explica bastante – reflexiono un segundo sobre lo sucedido en la mañana – por eso te molestaste cuando hablábamos de la universidad?

-Uuum, sí, bueno, me he estado siguiendo un poco insegura sobre eso

-¿No quieres ir a la universidad? – dijo volteando a verla muy sorprendida, Sakura se había emocionado mucho cuando le dieron la aceptación en la universidad de Tokio para la licenciatura de arquitectura del paisaje, aunque estaba pensando en hacer un curso en arte e historia, le gustaba mucho-

-¡No! ¡Claro que quiero ir! – bajo la mirada y sorbió un poco de su te – es solo que, va a ser tan diferente

-Bueno si, es decir, es muy diferente a la preparatoria y vamos a estar en departamentos y no en nuestras casas con todo con lo que crecimos, pero es una aventura nueva Saku!

-Si, lo sé! Me emociona eso, son otras cosas las que me preocupan – habían llegado al aparcamiento y se encontraban subiendo las compras al coche para regresar a la casa

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Bueno, en realidad es solo una cosa…

-¿Shaoran?

-Uum… si

-Sakura el te adora- dijo mirando detenidamente a Sakura antes de encender el auto – ¿cómo puedes estar insegura?, además ¿por qué ahora?

-Vamos regresar a Tomoeda y luego tan pronto como llegamos estaremos en Tokio, y será tan diferente, el y yo nos conocimos aquí en la playa, nos vemos a diario, está a menos de 5 minutos caminando de aquí, no tenemos preocupaciones en la cabeza, me asusta que cuando salgamos de este paraíso ¡todo se vaya a echar a perder!

-Ay Sakura, no quiero menospreciar lo que sientes, por que en cierta forma tienes razón, va a ser muy diferente, y muy seguramente va a ser difícil agarrar el ritmo y acostúmbranos a esta nueva vida, pero creo fervientemente que lo que tienes con shaoran no es tan frágil, es decir, si, todavía es muy reciente pero si tienes la suficiente determinación puede llegar muy lejos, se quieren, es lo que importa, se optimista.

-Si aquí las mujeres lo acosan, ¡no quiero ni imaginarme cuando estemos en Tokio!

-¡No seas celosa! Además Sakura tú no te quedas atrás, te persiguen muchos, y para tu regocijo varios de aquellos de los que una vez estuviste enamorada.

-Si, la verdad se siente bien, inútiles, que vean de lo que se perdieron.

-Ahahahaha ¡muy bien Sakura!

-Shaoran es mil veces mejor que cualquiera de esos, tenias mucha razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo a que llegara el indicado.

-Si, así es – sonrió arrebatadoramente- amo cuando al final siempre tengo la razón

-Entonces, ¿crees que sobreviviremos? ¿Shaoran y yo?- volteo a verla tratando de que el cabello no se le fuera a la cara a consecuencia del viento de la ventana.

-Sí, yo creo que si – frunció un poco el seño – tienen que confiar el uno en el otro, y hablar, hablar todo, incluso de lo más estúpido que pueda molestarles del otro.

-Sí, bueno, creo que no hemos llegado a esa etapa de la confianza.

-Llega con el tiempo, pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

-No es como que crea que me va a engañar o algo, pero a veces parece muy pensativo y cuando le pregunto solo lo evade.

-Bueno a todos nos es difícil hablar de ciertas cosas, hasta a ti Sakura.

-Lo sé, es solo que me gustaría que me dijera de esas cosas.

-Bueno, ya verás que conforme la relación vaya evolucionando se pondrá mejor

-Eso espero – sonrió y fijo su vista en el horizonte

Esperaba de corazón ser capaz de lidiar con todos los cambios que venían en el horizonte, de verdad que lo esperaba de corazón.

….

Ya era jueves y se encontraba junto a los chicos tomando sol en la playa y disfrutando del día, habían decido no salir a los antros, era cierre de temporada y estarían abarrotados, prefirieron armar una pequeña reunión y quedarse hasta tarde contando historias de miedo, anécdotas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía.

Estaba tirada al sol junto a shaoran, el jugueteaba con su cabello mientras ella solamente descansaba, disfrutando de sus mimos, el era más cariñoso con ella, la abrazaba le decía cosas lindas y le gustaba besarla a cada momento, pero había logrado notar que cuando estaban más concurridos de gente solía ser mucho más discreto, solo jugaba con un mecho se su cabello y ocasionalmente la tomaba de la mano.

No le molestaba, sabía que él era reservado en esas cuestiones y en cierta forma era bueno, porque ella era muy vergonzosa, siempre se sonrojaba por todo y eso daba lugar a burlas por parte de sus amigos.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! – grito mientras se estremecía ante un dedo fugitivo que se había desplazado a su cuello.

-¡Es tu punto débil!, me he dado cuenta de ello- sonrió de lado retirando su mano.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no tengo puntos débiles! ¡Soy de roca! – dijo posando como superman mientras se sentaba.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – dijo colocándose listo para atacarla, los demás se habían ido a nadar y estaban solos.

-¡No tengo que probar nada!- dijo alejándose ligeramente de él.

-Ya veremos- y se lanzo haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes, Sakura logro zafarse y huir pero no le duro mucho antes que shaoran la cargara sobre su hombro y empezara a caminar con ella.

-¡Nooo! ¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Tú ganas!- rio mientras golpeaba su espalda – ¡bájame!

-No sak… tú te lo buscaste – ya estaba cerca de la orilla y escuchaba como sus amigos gritaban y reían por su intercambio.

-No, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡Noooo! – pero era demasiado tarde, ya habían entrado al agua, y como si nada shaoran la arrojo al mar.

-¡Eso es shaoran! ¡Dale su merecido! – grito Takashi mientras se acercaba con los otros mientras todos se reían de la broma de shaoran.

-Pero que malo eres shaoran – dijo mientras tomaba aire agitadamente y se quitaba el pelo de la cara- yo nunca te haría algo como eso.

-Ahahaha, lo siento, era demasiado tentador – dijo ayudándola a quitarse el pelo de la cara

-¿Sabían que en el antiguo Egipto era una costumbre en las bodas tirar a las novias al rio Nilo?, si sobrevivían significaba que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para producir hijos sanos, cuando no lo hacían… - comento Takashi alzando el dedo y adoptando su cara más seria y profesional

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de inventar cosas!- dijo Chiharu tirándole agua

-Mi vida, te juro que no lo estoy inventando – dijo tomándola de las mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente – ¿por qué nunca me crees?

-Ahahaha, a mí siempre me parecen muy buenas las historias – comento Ken mientras se dejaba mecer por las olas, flotando en el agua – incluso las que son demasiado increíbles

-¡No son puras mentiras! – exclamo Naoko – algunas son reales, esta de los egipcios no estoy tan segura – menciono reflexionando brevemente

-Awww ¡que tierno! ¡Lo defiendes! – dijo Takashi mientras se volvía a voltear hacia Chiharu – ¿por qué tu nunca me defiendes eh? ¡Mala novia!

-¡A mi si me quieren!- rio Ken mientras abrazaba a una muy sonrojada Naoko

-Hay muchos arroces a punto de cocción por aquí ¿no crees Tommy? – dijo Eriol con su mejor sonrisa socarrona –

-Muchos amor – rio mientras veía la cara de asesinato de Sakura y Naoko – ya casi no les falta nada

-¿Qué arroz? – pregunto inocentemente shaoran

Y todos rompieron a reír sin más, se quedaron nadando hasta que quedaron arrugados como pasitas y decidieron salir, pues empezaba a hacer un poco de fresco, recalcando que shaoran moría de frio.

-¡En china hace más calor que en Japón! – dijo defendiéndose mientras se subía la capucha de la cazadora- ustedes están acostumbrados a este clima, ¡yo no!

-Eres una nenita ¡no lo niegues! – rio ken mientras veía como Eriol molestaba a shaoran- menudo hombre te encontraste Sakura!

-¡Oye! ¡Déjalo! Pobre, tiene frio- dijo mientras se acercaba a shaoran para abrazarlo

-¡Nosotros si somos hombres! ¡Machooooos! – dijo ken mostrando sus músculos y tensando su abdomen para que se notaran mas sus cuadros – ¿a que no Takashi?

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el aludido mientras se untaba de la crema de Chiharu.

-Creo que ese ya nos dejo también…. – comento mirándolo- ¿qué te estás poniendo? ¿Crema de mujer?

-¡No es de mujer! Solo es crema de aloe y almendras, regenera la piel – defendió Chiharu

-Si, además me deja la piel muy suave – dijo ignorándolos y siguió untándose la crema

-Ahahahahahahhaha – rieron todos.

-No tiene nada de malo que quiera piel suave- dijo Tomoyo tomando las manos de Eriol – ¡a ti te haría mucho bien amor!

-¡Yo soy un hombre! ¡Nosotros no nos untamos crema! – dijo sacudiendo su cabello – a menos que sea en… otras situaciones…. – dijo con tono sugerente.

-¡Tonto! – dijo Tomoyo dándole un golpe en la cabeza – ¡más respeto!

-Ahahahha – estaban pasando un muy buen tiempo ahí todos juntos, habían puesto buena música y del asador en el que trabajaban Ken y Shaoran ya empezaba a emanar un olor delicioso.

Prepararon hotdogs y hamburguesas y encendieron una pequeña fogata en la arena y se sentaron a comer alrededor, Sakura estaba feliz, feliz de estar disfrutando del inminente fin del verano con sus amigos, aun tenía miedo de lo que iba a traer comienzo de las clases, pero confiaba en que siguieran tan unidos.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos con las historias de terror?- pregunto Naoko muy emocionada

-¡Nooooo porfavooor! – dijo Sakura acurrucándose a lado de shaoran mientras este pasaba un brazo alrededor suyo – ¿no podemos mejor platicar?

-¡No es tan divertido!- exclamo ken – ¡vamos kinomoto! No seas miedosa.

-Sakura siempre ha sido miedosa- confirmo Tomoyo mientras palmeaba a Sakura – mejor no le preguntemos.

-¡Sí! – gritaron Chiharu, Takashi y Eriol a la vez.

-no te preocupes Sakura, son solo fantasmas, espíritus y cosas así, no hay por qué tener miedo- dijo Naoko casualmente mientras se acomodaba para empezar, siempre era ella la que las contaba.

-solo eso… - murmuro Sakura apretándose incluso más al pecho de shaoran –

-hey, aquí estoy yo- dijo shaoran muy bajito, de manera que solo Sakura lo escuchara – no te va a pasar nada conmigo aquí.- y dejo que Sakura escondiera su cara en el hueco de su cuello, cerca de su clavícula. Se estremeció.

-Bueno, entonces, comienza Naoko – dijo ken mirando a su enamorada con una sonrisa tierna, sabia cuan feliz le hacían a su casi novia esas historias, aunque sonara raro – haznos los honores

-Bueno aquí va….

Era una noche negra, sin luna y nublada, el viento era muy frio y producía sonidos escalofriantes, susurros misterios y profundos, un hombre se encontraba caminando por una carretera solitaria, siguiendo la raya blanca en el piso, esporádicamente pasaban automóviles deslumbrándome con sus luces, y no había más a su alrededor campos y bosques de eucaliptos hundidos en la oscuridad. Regresaba de visitar a unos parientes. No pensaba quedarse hasta tan tarde, pero se entretuvo conversando en torno a la chimenea.

El viento terminó despejando las nubes, y en lo alto del cielo titilaron algunas estrellas, y los contornos del oscuro paisaje se hicieron visibles. Cruzaba por una zona baja, donde la temperatura descendía drásticamente….

-¡Yaaaa! – lloriqueo Sakura mientras los demás soltaban risitas burlonas.

-Aquí estoy mi vida – le susurro shaoran mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Continua Naoko- dijo Eriol sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo que había ocultado la mitad de su cara entre sus rodillas flexionadas

…Cruzaba por una zona baja, donde la temperatura descendía drásticamente, Cuando escucho la voz de hombre, que a un costado de la carretera pedía auxilio:

- ¡Ayúdenme! tengo frío, ayuda, me muero…- repetía la voz.

Bajo de la carretera corriendo en alerta y comenzó a buscar; lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un accidentado. En el lugar crecía un pastizal de unos treinta centímetros.

- ¿Dónde está, no lo veo?, diga algo - busco frenéticamente pero no encontró ningún cuerpo. Tropezó contra algo duro y casi cayo; sumido en aquella penumbra logro distinguir lo que parecía ser una cruz de hierro, de esas que se colocan en los caminos, en el lugar donde murió alguien.

Miro las siluetas del paisaje y consiguió ubicarse; en aquel lugar había muerto un hombre, se dijo que fue al caer de su bicicleta. Asustado por lo que podría pasar se persigno rápidamente y dejo el lugar. Cuando se alejaba rápidamente volvo a escuchar a la voz: - ¡Ayúdenme!, tengo frío, ayuda, me muero…

Y sin dar crédito a lo que veía pudo divisar como una bicicleta que rodaba sin pasajero alguno, rodeada de una broma fantasmagórica. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr.

-Buuuu – dijo Eriol- ¡no dio miedo!

-Sí, bueno, quería tener un poco de consideración a Sakura- dijo sonriendo y acomodándose el cabello – siempre la pasa mal con nuestras historias.

-Creo que aun así paso un mal tiempo – comento Chiharu fijándose en que Sakura seguía escondida entre el pecho y los brazos de shaoran- Sakura ¿estás bien?

-… - no dijo nada y todos se miraron mientras shaoran encogía ligeramente los hombros – si…- susurro quedito

-Bueno… - dijo Eriol sacudiéndose la arena de las manos mientras se volvía a acomodar- que tal si te cuento algunas anécdotas vergonzosas de shaoran cuando era pequeño

-¡Siiii!- gritaron Ken y Takashi a la vez, mientras las chicas se reían y shaoran fruncía mucho el ceño, en poco tiempo había entablado gran amistad con Takashi y Ken, a pesar de que los conocía poco le caían muy bien -

-Eriol… - dijo retando a su primo con la mirada, tenia material muy vergonzoso en sus manos – no empieces.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sakura quiere escuchar! – ya tenía bien planeada la treta – eso la hará olvidar la horrible historia de terror ¿no es así saki? –

Sakura se separo ligeramente de shaoran, limpio la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla y sonrió ligeramente; eso fue todo lo que necesito shaoran para que no le importara que los demás se divirtieran a su costa, si hacía sentir mejor a Sakura, entonces valía la pena el mal rato. No dijo más.

-Una vez estábamos en la casa de campo de la familia- shaoran trato de recordar algo extremadamente vergonzoso que hubiera sucedido ahí - todas sus hermanas estaban en la casa, el pequeño shaoran tan solo tenía 6 años, el pequeñín de la familia- y lo recordó, se hundió un poco en su propia miseria recordando lo que había sucedido esa vez

Mientras Eriol contaba el se dejo transportar a otra época, de cuando era tan pequeño que era completamente propenso a los ataque de sus hermanas…

Flashback-

Era un día soleado y me encontraba junto con mis hermanas, mi prima Meiling y Eriol jugando animadamente en la piscina, mis hermanas estaban tomando el sol y nosotros jugábamos a ver quién podía hacer mas splash al caer al agua, como buenos niños que éramos tratábamos de molestarlas.

-¡Eso no fue nada Meiling! – grito Eriol dando muchos pasos para atrás preparándose para saltar – ¡aquí vooooy!

Y salto, un gran chapuzón se elevo y casi llego hacia donde sus hermanas estaban prácticamente dormidas, ajenas a lo que los niños hacían.

-Gran salto el tuyo bobo- le dijo Meiling nadando hacia él cuando emergió, contrariado por que no había logrado mojarlas - ¡vamos shaoran es tu turno!

-¡Aléjense aquí voy! – se había alejado bastantes metros, sabia en que ángulo y exactamente donde debía caer para mojar por lo menos a dos de sus hermanas, ventajas de ser entrenado, corrió, salto, se suspendió en el aire unos segundos y abriendo su cuerpo cayó en el agua logrando que una gran ola se alzara en la dirección de sus hermanas.

Estaba bajo el agua y no lograba escuchar nada pero mientras nadaba a la superficie logro ver como sus hermanas se paraban y se asomaban a la piscina, no le dio tiempo de pensar nada cuando una de ellas se arrojo al agua, lo último que supo es que estaba tirando hacia abajo su traje de baño y el no pudo hacer nada, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando FeiMei ya se encontraba nadando lejos de él.

Salió a la superficie, escondiendo su desnudez bajo el agua, y vio a todos, incluyendo a Meiling y Eriol riendo mientras se dirigían a la casa, dejándolo ahí, solo, desnudo y bajo el agua. Sus risas fueron haciéndose lejanas a la vez otras diferentes empezaban a llenar sus oídos.

-¡Pobre shaoran! – dijo Tomoyo reprendiendo a Eriol con la mirada mientras este se reía descaradamente de la anécdota que el mismo había contado - si tan solo era un niño

-¡Hombre! Eso debió ser vergonzoso- exclamo Ken mientras miraba burlonamente a shaoran.

-Y que lo digas – dijo el sonrojado y acurrucándose más cerca de Sakura, el frio empezaba a ser demasiado para él y su ropa de verano ligera no era suficiente para mantenerlo caliente.

-Bueno ya déjenlo en paz ¿no? – dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de shaoran y se paraba sacudiéndose la arena

-¡Sakura!- se quejaron todos al recibir la arena sobre ellos –

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – dijo sonrojada – ¿por qué no mejor vamos a dentro?, está empezando a hacer frio – ya era casi media noche.

-Yo estoy perfecto aquí- dijo Takashi abrazando a Chiharu- ¿tu amor?

-Si, muy bien – dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla –

-Bueno yo me voy para adentro – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia ahí y mirando a shaoran de reojo – no se preocupen por mi.

-¿Estás molesta? – pregunto Naoko un poco sentida, no habían hecho nada para que se molestara, había sido solo una broma.

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! - dijo sonriéndoles a todos – de verdad tengo frio, ¡solo quiero resguardarme del aire! ¡Sigan divirtiéndose! – y se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa abrazándose con los brazos.

Todos se quedaron viendo como se alejaba en silencio, era rara la actitud de Sakura

-¡Espera!- grito shaoran mientras se ponía de pie y corría tras ella – ¡yo voy contigo!

Y se alejo corriendo detrás de ella, dejando a los demás incluso más contrariados.

-¿Será que se molesto? – pregunto Takashi

-No lo sé, Sakura no es así – contesto Chiharu

-A lo mejor sintió que todos los ataques eran para ella y shaoran – reflexiono Naoko apoyando su frente en el hombro de ken mientras este la miraba – no fue mi intención asustar a Sakura.

-No… ¡no creo! – dijo Eriol despreocupadamente

-No se preocupen- dijo Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba y sonreía – solo se dio cuenta de que shaoran se estaba muriendo de frio y le dio la oportunidad, sutilmente, de huir de las burlas que ustedes podrían haberle dado al pobre – sonrió ante la cara de entendimiento de todos.

-¡Ha! ¡No es más que una nenita! – dijo Eriol tirándose a la arena y riendo a coro con los demás hombres.

La siguió adentro, habían dejado la casa cuando aun había luz y ahora todo estaba oscuro, trato de buscar el interruptor, pero antes de encontrarlo una pequeña lámpara se encendió a un costado del sillón, Sakura estaba parada al pie del sillón, se sentó e hizo un gesto con la mano para que él se acercara, se sentó junto a ella y se acomodo de manera que estuviera acostado con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas y mirándola mientras ella jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

-Lo hiciste por mí, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con uno de los largos mechones de Sakura – tenía frio, tú te diste cuenta- ella solo sonrió y siguió acariciando su cabello.

-Tengo que proteger a mi hombre – rio ante su propio chiste – no quiero que te enfermes, tú no estás acostumbrado a nuestro clima

-Me gusta cuando te diriges a mí como si fuera tu propiedad- dijo levantándose y acomodándose a lado de Sakura y recogiendo sus piernas sobre las suyas

-¡Eres mío! – dijo escondiendo su sonrojo en el hueco del cuello de shaoran- a muchos les parecería posesivo y molesto

-A mí me gusta – dijo susurrándole al oído y sintiendo como ella se estremecía – tú también eres mía, no soporto cuando moscas vuelan alrededor de lo mío.

-A mí no me importa nadie mas – dijo dejando un fugaz y tierno beso en su mejilla – odio como te miran las mujeres, son muy descaradas.

-¿Me miran las mujeres? – pregunto fingiendo coqueto interés – es broma, es broma- dijo ante la seria mirada de Sakura – a mí solo me importa cómo me ves tu sak… te quiero

-… - sonrió ante sus palabras, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para que sus inseguridades se alejaran, por ahora. - Yo también te quiero – dijo mientras se acercaban para besarse.

El beso fue suave, tierno, y poco a poco se fue cargando de algo mas, había estado rondando por días en su cabeza la idea de pedirle a Sakura que fuera su novia, quería hacer una gran cena, que fuera al atardecer, algo especial y memorable, pero este momento parecía simplemente perfecto, no sabía qué hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, abrazándose, rozando sus labios y la punta de sus narices en un gesto inocente y cariñoso, no había necesidad de nada más, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes? – dijo mientras se separaba un poco y lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa – me gusta esto, tu, yo, el silencio, no podría ser más perfecto, espontaneo y simple – le gustaban los detalles que shaoran tenía con ella, pero también disfrutaba de esos momentos espontáneos que llegaban sin planearlos.

Eso fue todo lo que el necesito para decidirse, beso a Sakura tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, seguridad, cariño, superación, libertad, amor, todo aquello que ella le inspiraba, se separo ligeramente de ella, sin despegar su frente de la de ella.

-No sé qué tan necesario es decir estas palabras – dijo mientras frotaba dulcemente su nariz a la de ella y sentía como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban – pero necesito y quiero decirlas – dijo separándose ligeramente, solo lo necesario para poder enfocar sus ojos, enmarcados por sus finas cejas y su ligero sonrojo – Sakura, yo, ya te siento como tal, simplemente quiero saber si tu… uuummm… quieres ser mi novia?

-… - los ojos de Sakura brillaron con todo el cariño que le tenía a shaoran, se había sentido insegura sobre lo que el pensara de ello, la hacía muy feliz que el ya la consideraba su novia – claro que quiero, había estado esperando que lo dijeras.

Y se volvieron a besar, dejándose llevar, abrazándose, dándose mimos el uno al otro mientras disfrutaban del momento, ajenos a lo que los demás hacían afuera, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, era su momento especial, un doce de agosto que jamás olvidarían. El comienzo de algo formal.

…

Era viernes y se encontraban en el centro comercial haciendo las compras pertinentes para la gran noche de Eriol y Tomoyo, caminaban como dos adolecentes desobligados, bermudas y camisas, chanclas y gorra.

-¿Qué tal esta? – dijo Eriol acercándole a shaoran una vela para que oliera.

-Ummm – dijo masticando su goma de mascar, tirando la gorra hacia atrás y oliendo la vela que Eriol le extendía – si quieres que se duerma, es perfecta.

-¿Por qué? – dijo volviendo a acercar la vela para olerla – huele bien

-Si, y se llama cookies to bed – dijo buscando entre las estanterías – se supone que ayuda a dormir bien, aprende a leer

-¡Ush! – dijo regresándola a su lugar y buscando otras – ¿tiene algo afrodisiaco? – dijo acercándose a la recepcionista e importándole un carajo la cara de las mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda.

-No, señor – dijo la señorita evitando reír a toda costa – esto no es una sexshop

-Y…¿sabe donde hay una? – dijo usando su mejor sonrisa coqueta, amaba a Tomoyo, pero gustaba de pasar un buen rato regalando sonrisas coquetas.

-Eriol – dijo shaoran mirando seriamente a su primo – si le vas a faltar el respeto a tu novia, no lo hagas frente a mi – dijo mas bajo cuando Eriol se encontraba ya a su lado.

-Cálmate shaoran – dijo abrazándolo por el hombro, si no estuvieran vestidos de la manera que lo hacían y Eriol no hubiera coqueteado antes con la empleada, cualquiera crearía que fueran gays – no le falto al respeto, nunca me atrevería a hacer nada, solo me divierto un rato.

-Claro… - dijo alejando su mirada de su primo y moviendo a su hombro para que lo soltara – huele esta – dijo extendiéndole una vela color rosa mexicano.

-Uum, huele bien , me gusta

-Dice…, perfecta para ocasiones románticas, aroma sexy y dulce, combina perfectamente fruta fresca, vainilla y flor de Haití, y bla, bla, bla – dijo medio leyendo lo que decía en el parador sobre la vela – creo que esta está bien.

-¡Y esta! – dijo corriendo hacia otro aparador - Sensuality - Black Currant Vanilla – dijo en su perfecto ingles británico, las mujeres que estaban ahí lo miraban con lujuria – inspira la sensualidad y ¡seduce a los sentidos! ¡Vamos! ¡Me llevo tres de cada una!

-Me llevo estas señorita – dijo caminando hacia la caja con las velas en las manos

-Esta también – dijo shaoran asentando una mientras buscaba en su bolsillo trasero para pagar.

-¿Homemade cookies? – pregunto Eriol alzando una ceja – eres gay o algo?

-No es para mí idiota – dijo ignorándolo y dándole un billete a la cajera – es para Sakura

Pagaron las velas y siguieron su camino, todavía habían cosas que tenían que comprar, un juego de cama nuevo porque Eriol y shaoran se habían dado cuenta que lavar no era su fuerte, habían arruinado casi la mitad de su ropa hace dos días al intentar lavarla , no querían arriesgarse otra vez, además era muy masculina; ropa porque ya practicante no tenían ropa interior; y todo lo necesario para la cena que shaoran le ayudaría a preparar.

-¿Qué tipo de juego de sabanas debería comprar? – dijo mientras miraban unas de seda azules

-No lo sé, ¿nada azul? – dijo mientras veía unas color caqui con flores

-No voy a dormir en nada que tenga flores, te lo advierto –

-¿Qué tal estas? – dijo un rato después cuando encontró unas gris oscura, era un patrón de cómo plantas pero no se veía ni muy femenino ni muy masculino

-Es elegante, ¿crees que sea apropiado? –

-Creo que sí, tampoco vas a comprar uno que jamás vayas a volver a usar, quedaría bien

-Me lo llevo – dijo girando y viendo a su alrededor – disculpe señor! – dijo a un empleado – ¿tiene este en matrimonial? ¿Así con las almohadas y todo? ¿Como en la foto?

Shaoran solo se encogió ante la sutileza de su primo, siguieron sus compras un par de horas más. Después de comprar su muy necesaria ropa, encontrar todo lo necesario para la cena y algo k comer ese día y una acalorada discusión sobre si debían de tomar vino o whisky en la cena romántica con Tomoyo, salieron del supermercado cargados de cosas.

…

Se encontraban arreglándose, las regatas empezaban en una hora y ya tenían reservada una mesa para todos sus amigos, Tomoyo estaba más nerviosa que nunca, se había puesto un vestido azul índigo que resaltaba el color de su piel, y debajo llevaba un juego de ropa interior sencillo, había decidido que sería mejor no ponerse el de la noche hasta que fuera a dejar el lugar con Eriol, así no se sentiría tan incómoda. Se estaba maquillando mientras Sakura le arreglaba el cabello, simples ondas playeras, como si acabara de salir del mar y su cabello se hubiera secado con el aire.

-Te ves preciosa Tomoyo – dijo mientras acomodaba una onda y la sujetaba con un invisible, le echaba spray y abanicaba con la mano para que se secara – cálmate

-No puedo – dijo sonrojándose violentamente – estoy segura de que quiero esto, pero eso no significa que no esté nerviosa.

-Lo sé, piensa que es Eriol, el te ama- dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola por detrás y viendo el reflejo de ambas en el espejo – se ha esforzado para que todo sea especial hoy en la noche.

-¿Que sabes? – dijo Tomoyo volteando de golpe – ¿te dijo algo shaoran? ¡Dime!

-¡No Tomoyo! ¡Es una sorpresa! – su prima podía ser demasiado curiosa – no querrás que se arruine.

-¡Por lo menos dame una pista Sakura! – dijo juntando las manos y llevándoselas al pecho, estaba muriendo por saber algo, había estado muy misterioso – necesito saber algo.

-Solo te diré que lo ha planeado con mucho cuidado y que estoy muy segura de que va a ser inolvidable Tomoyo – dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente – todo lo que tú te mereces

-¿Algo más? – dijo ansiosa

-¡Nop! – nada mas – dijo tomando de nuevo el spray estilizante y concentrándose en el cabello de Tomoyo – ahora hay que terminar de arreglarte que solo faltan… consulto su reloj – ¡30 minutos! Ok, ¡mejor nos apuramos!

Media hora más tarde, Sakura se encontraba abajo junto a shaoran, dándole las últimas indicaciones a Eriol sobre como estarían los horarios esa noche.

-Recuerda, después de las competencias hay un brindis mientras se pone el sol, después de eso, como por ahí de las ocho empieza la música baila con ella como por una hora – dijo Sakura mientras le arreglaba a Eriol el cabello.

-Necesitamos tiempo para llegar aquí y dejar todo preparado para la cena – dijo él mientras atraía a Sakura para que dejara de atender a alguien que no fuera el.

-Si, si, ocho, baile, nueve, nos vamos, nueve y media, cena, once, …

-¡Sin detalles por favor! – exclamaron los otros dos.

-Bueno, bueno, ya saben- dijo alzando las cejas divertidamente.

-Recuerda que los cohetes son a las 12 en punto.

-Y por favor ten cuidado no vayas a incendiar algo con las velas.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que baje Tomoyo – dijo Sakura tomando a shaoran de la mano, ella ya se había despedido de ella y deseado suerte – ¡ahí nos vemos!

-Te vemos al rato

Y se fueron, ya solo Eriol se sentó en el sillón que veía directamente hacia la escalera que llevaba hacia la planta alta, esperando a que Tomoyo bajara, estaba muy nervioso, shaoran ya lo había ayudado bastante, pero seguía inquietándole lo importante, al final el sentía que serian dos vírgenes esa noche.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos antes de que escuchara el sonido de los tacones de Tomoyo, volteo la mirada hacia arriba y se le fue el aire. Ahí estaba ella, la única mujer que había logrado sacar al mujeriego del, la única mujer con la que se sentía completo y con la que nunca había tenido la necesidad de correr a los brazos de otra, la escaneo de arriba a abajo, llevaba unos altos tacones de color claro que estilizaban sus piernas marcando todos sus preciosos músculos, un vestido corto, ligeramente más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, sus muy gloriosos muslos, tenía unas finas tiras y se marcaba la línea del cuello de manera perfecta, llevaba el cabello medio sujetado y casi no tenia maquillaje solamente tenía algo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran negros y seductores. Estaba perfecta, azul oscuro, su color favorito, y el que mejor le quedaba a ella.

-Señorita – dijo acercándose a la escalera y tendiéndole la mano para que terminara de bajar los últimos escalones – te ves preciosa Tomoyo.

-Y tú te ves muy guapo – dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por la pequeña barba de dos días de Eriol, a ella la volvía loca – ¿nos vamos? – dijo mientras metía su gloss a un pequeño bolso que llevaba, el resto de las cosas que necesitaba Sakura se había encargado de llevarlas en su bolso.

-Claro que si my bella dama – la beso en los labios y se obligo a separarse para escoltarla a la puerta y dirigirse hacia la marina.

Las competencias resultaron muy bien, ken y Takashi se habían inscrito y habían llegado en tercer lugar, uno de los inútiles que siempre acosaban a Sakura había ganado la carrera, y claro que no había perdido la oportunidad de venir a restregármelo en la cara y a ganar puntos con ella, pero Sakura como siempre, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, juro que me enamore un poco mas de ella al escuchar su respuesta.

-Creo que te equivocaste al escoger con quien venir Sakura – dijo mientras exhibía el gran trofeo que le habían dado y los muy pobremente trabajados músculos de su abdomen desnudo.

-Oooo perdona Matt – dijo sonriéndole amablemente – creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos – Matt este es mi novio, Li Shaoran, mi amor este es Matt, un amiguito de la secundaria.

Juro que mi pecho se hincho de felicidad al ver la cara de idiota que puso el inútil cuando ella me llamo su novio, se pego mucho a mi y acaricio mi pecho, pero lo mejor fue ver su gesto al Sakura presentarlo como un "amiguito" de la secundaria, juro que ella me volvía loco.

Me encontraba junto a Eriol en nuestra mesa esperando a que Sakura y Tomoyo regresaran del baño, cosas de mujeres eso de ir al baño juntas – ya había terminado el brindis y era hora que Sakura y yo nos retiráramos para tener todo listo para cuando Tomoyo y Eriol llegaran a la casa.

-Estoy nervioso – dijo Eriol tomándose otro shot de tequila, el pobre estaba que ya no podía más.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! – dijo mientras alejaba el trago que Eriol trataba de alcanzar – ¿quieres estar ebrio y que todo se arruine?

-¡No! Pero, ¡joder! ¡No creí que iba a estar tan nervioso!

-Clámate quieres, solo cálmate, no lo pienses demasiado, respira hondo, otra vez – dijo mientras veía como a Eriol le costaba trabajo respirar – eso es – ya estaba logrando que se fuera calmando.

-¡Hey!, ya estoy lista shaoran, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Se van? – Tomoyo no sabía nada del plan – todavía falta el baile y la cena, y los juegos artificiales.

-Si, ya me siento un poco engentada y prefiero estar tranquila, ya sabes, además ¡mis zapatos me están matando! – no quería que Tomoyo sospechara nada.

-¿Tus zapatos? – pregunto Tomoyo con una ceja levantada – Sakura eres bailarina, a ti nunca te lastiman los zapatos….

-¡Eh! Es que estos son casi nuevos, ya sabes – dijo muy nerviosa – bueno nos vamos ¡adiós! ¡Diviértanse! ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Nos vemos luego – Tomoyo tampoco sabía que no volvería a casa, no tenía idea de cuan especial había planeado la noche Eriol, pensaba que irían a su casa, lo harían, y volvería a dormir con Sakura, especial, pero nada fuera del otro mundo, al menos de la manera en la que ella lo veía.

Shaoran había manejado rápido y ya se encontraban en casa de Eriol, se sorprendió del magnífico aroma que se sentía por toda la casa, y más se sorprendió al dar la vuelta para entrar al comedor y ver la cantidad de flores que había en el lugar

-¡Wow! – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos – si que se esforzó, fue tu idea? – sabia que varias de las ideas habían sido de shaoran.

-No, en realidad no, el se puso romántico hoy en la mañana y llamo a la florería diciendo que no habían mandado suficientes flores, que necesitaba mas, los últimos y más finos detalles de hecho fueron suyos.

-Quedo muy bonito el lugar – dijo mientras seguía a shaoran a la cocina – y huele muy bien, amo tu cocina, envidio un poco a Tomoyo porque va a comer de tu comida hoy.

-Bueno, no tienes que envidiarla tanto – dijo sonriéndole con cariño – nos prepare algo también – dijo abriendo el horno y mostrándole a Sakura un guiso exactamente igual que el de Tomoyo y Eriol, pero ligeramente más pequeño – solo haya que calentarlo un rato

Después de calentar la comida shaoran checo su teléfono para estar pendiente del mensaje de Eriol, debían servir la cena y prender las velas cuando el avisara que Salía para ahí, tenían aproximadamente 15 minutos con la velocidad a la que manejaba Eriol.

-¿Como quedo la habitación? – pregunto sonrojada Sakura mientras shaoran acomodaba la comida en los plastos servidores.

-Ummm – se sonrojo – no lo vi, no quiero inmiscuirme, es su vida privada, no quiero saber detalles.

-¡Si!, tienes razón – se sonrojo aun mas, se preguntaba si toda esta situación era tan incómoda para shaoran como lo era para ella, era raro estar ayudando a algo tan intimo cuando ellos tampoco habían pasado por esa situación

-Oye…

Sonó su celular, esa era la señal, sin pensarlo ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, shaoran llevo el plato principal a la mesa, mientras este se encargaba de los detalles Sakura se acerco a las ventanas que daban a la playa para abrirlas y dejar que entrara la suave brisa del mar, shaoran fue por el vino y el cubo de hielo, mientras que Sakura se encargaba de prender los pequeños candelabros que habían en la mesa, y las velas que estaban en la mesa de la sala, terminaron de acomodar todo y salieron corriendo, no sin antes apagar las luces y de que shaoran tomara la cesta que había preparado para tener su propia cena romántica con Sakura.

Eriol se estaba portando muy raro, desde que Sakura y shaoran se habían ido el se encontraba muy nervioso, ¿será que se había arrepentido de dar ese paso esa noche? Su actitud confundía mucho a Tomoyo, ella nunca lo había visto así, habían estado bailando como por una hora hasta que Eriol había anunciado que mejor se iban a casa, ¿le parecía a ella o tenía prisa?, no entendía absolutamente nada de su actitud.

No tuvo ninguna queja, estaba ansiosa, sabía lo que pasaría esa noche y estaba emocionada, ya estaban entrando por el camino que dirigía hacia el porche de la casa, pero en vez de hacer eso Eriol estaciono directamente en la entrada de la casa, se bajo rápidamente y le dio la vuelta al coche para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, subieron juntos los escalones hacia el porche y espero a que el abriera la puerta con su llave, después de esto es se coloco atrás de ella y sin decirle una palabra le tapo los ojos con las manos.

-¡¿Qué haces Eriol? – pregunto entre extrañada y divertida –

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, vamos camina – dijo empujándola ligeramente y empezando a guiarla hasta el comedor, llegaron y se encargo de acomodarla en el punto exacto donde quería que abriera los ojos para ver – ok…. ¿Estás lista? Dijo dejando un casto beso en su cuello.

-Si… dijo soltando una péquela risita y sintió como Eriol dejaba caer sus manos a su cintura y apoyaba su barba en su hombro, abrió los ojos.

No tenia palabras para describir lo que sintió, nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños había creído que Eriol se tomaría la molestia de preparar algo tan bello, la mesa estaba puesta, había una botella de vino rosa descansando en una cubeta de plata, la cena estaba servida, habían velas en la mesa y rosas por doquier, una suave brisa entraba por los grandes ventanales y había una suave música de fondo, casi imperceptible. No lo podía creer, pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, se volteo para observara a Eriol, este solamente tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te gusta? - Dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, ya se había calmado, por lo menos el factor sorpresa ya no lo tenía estresado.

-Es perfecto Eriol, no tenias que – dijo mientras se aferraba a su cintura y lo acercaba a ella para poder besarlo.

-Quería hacerlo, quería que fuera perfecto – dijo para luego besarla

-Lo es

Se miraron a los ojos y se siguieron besando un rato mas, tenían una bella velada por delante.

…

A pocas casas de distancia y unas cuantas horas después Sakura y shaoran se acurrucaban juntos en el sofá, con la chimenea de la sala encendida mientras se daban mimos el uno al otro, a penas llegar se habían cambiado de ropa para estar mas cómodos, habían disfrutado de una cena deliciosa, cortesía de shaoran y ahora comían unas galletas que se habían encargado de cocinar juntos mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido, el vino tinto que habían tomado aun les dejaba una sensación cálida en el pecho y para ellos todo era perfecto.

De repente un fuerte sonido explosivo los asusto, inmediatamente shaoran intento correr a la cocina, pero Sakura lo detuvo y se paro jalándolo hacia arriba, hacia su recamara, el la siguió sin preguntar nada, hipnotizado. Al llegar a su cuarto lo guio hasta las puertas que separaban el balcón de la recamara y salió jalándolo, shaoran se quedo sin palabras, a pesar de estar relativamente lejos de la marina los cohetes se veían muy cerca; se quedaron disfrutando juntos del espectáculo hasta que termino, y luego, justo como lo había jalado hacia el balcón, Sakura lo llevo adentro de nuevo, donde sin soltar su mano lo guio a su cama, se sentó y tiro ligeramente de él para que hiciera lo mismo.

Shaoran no sabía que pensar, estaba en trance, sus corazón bombeaba fuertemente.

-No tienes que dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo mientras se sonrojaba mucho y bajaba su mirada – duerme aquí conmigo – susurro muy bajito – solo dormir juntos.

Y shaoran respiro en paz, a pesar de que Sakura era LA chica, todavía no estaba preparado para eso, todavía quería que la relación creciera mucho mas y se hiciera fuerte ante cualquier cosa, sonrió y con la mano levanto la barbilla de Sakura, la miro a los ojos y admiro el precioso rubor que cubría su delicada piel, la beso en la nariz y la jalo para recostarse y que ella se recostara junto a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Se quedaron así largo rato, solo sintiendo las caricias del otro y escuchando sus respiraciones, hasta que sin darse cuenta, cayeron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Bueno pues un muy largo siglo después, aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia, se que ha sido largo tiempo, cada vez que actualizo me pregunto si hay gente de los primero que leyeron que todavía la siguen, espero que sí.

Pues muchas gracias por los reviews a quienes dejaron uno, y también, para los lectores fantasma (yo soy de esas) espero que les este gustando y espero se animen a dejar un review por que de verdad que dan ganas de escribir.

Ya había comentado, tengo una cuenta de twitter, que la verdad nunca uso, pero ahorita la tengo abierta en mi bb todo el día, así que si quieren pasar a joderme un rato para que escriba y actualice, siéntanse libres de hacerlo! La cuenta es **choco_lucy.**

Y pues que más! Ya decidí, ante sus respuestas que definitivamente van a haber escenas subidas de tono, aunque no todavía, todavía falta para llegar a eso! Así que estén pendientes a estos comentarios porque aquí voy a anunciar cuando cambiare el rated, porque a mí una vez me paso que me perdí una historia que me gustaba mucho y siglos después descubrí que le habían cambiado el rated!

Estoy de vacaciones! Así que tengo tiempo de escribir, esperen capitulo la siguiente semana, porque les juro que si va a llegar! Esta vez sí lo hará! Ya empecé a escribirlo!

Otros anuncios… decidí que shaoran y Sakura son demasiado felices juntos, así que tengo algo de drama preparado para ellos! Sin drama no hay historia chicos! Pero nos e preocupen, vendrá poco a poco

Bueno sin más me despido! Dejen reviews! Comenten! Twiteen! Lo que sea! Dejen de ser lectores fantasmas y ayuden a subir la moral y el ánimo de esta pobre escritora.

Lots of Love!

**ChokoLucy 3**

_"A Smile is a Language Everybody Understands, It Costs Nothing But Creates Much, It Happens So Fast But Its Memory Stays Forever"_


End file.
